Un pas après l'autre
by ZeegZag
Summary: Loz et Yazoo font face à un drôle d'imprévu. Découvrir qu'ils ont survécu à cette explosion censée les renvoyer à la Rivière de la Vie est une chose... devoir à présent prendre leur vie en main en est une autre. Et aucun des deux ne s'estime vraiment très doué pour ça. Quant à Kadaj... "Il va nous rejoindre, c'est sûr. Tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est de l'attendre !"
1. Chapter 1

1

La douleur maltraite son corps tout entier. Le simple fait de respirer est une torture et les gémissements qui lui échappent se répercutent en échos autour de lui.

C'est à peine s'il est capable de se souvenir de son identité, ne peut se focaliser que sur la souffrance qui l'habite et qui le pousserait presque à appeler la mort de tous ses vœux.

_J'ai mal… pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si mal ?_

Sa mémoire rechigne toutefois à lui livrer la réponse, n'est plus qu'une page blanche qu'il pourrait fixer des heures sans y dénicher le moindre début d'indice.

_Est-ce que je suis en train de mourir ?_

Sans doute. Oui, il ne peut que se trouver à l'agonie pour souffrir ainsi. Et malheureusement pour lui, l'épreuve ne semble pas décidée à s'abréger.

Depuis combien de temps ce calvaire dure-t-il ? Quelques minutes ? Plusieurs heures ? Encore davantage ? Sa gorge est complètement desséchée et ses paupières sont comme soudées, incapables de s'ouvrir.

_J'ai mal !_

L'instant d'après, l'inconscience s'abat sur lui…

2

Quand il s'éveille à nouveau, la douleur est toujours là, mais elle a daigné se faire plus supportable.

Le corps frigorifié, il peut sentir comme une gêne au niveau de son dos – l'impression d'être couché sur des cailloux qui cherchent à lui rentrer dans la chair. Sa gorge est toujours aussi desséchée et, pour ne rien arranger, voilà qu'il a maintenant la nausée.

_Sans oublier le mal de crâne de rigueur… !_

Un gémissement lui échappe et ses paupières frémissent. Près de lui, il peut percevoir un sanglot. Étouffé. Douloureux.

— Loz… ?

Sa voix tient du murmure. Il entrouvre les paupières et découvre un plafond à moitié écroulé, par lequel il peut distinguer le ciel étoilé.

_Où est-ce que je suis, exactement ?_

Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lui et ses frères, il s'en souvient maintenant, étaient à la recherche de leur mère…

_Kadaj… est-ce qu'il ne l'a pas trouvée ?_

Oui, c'est ça ! Kadaj est parvenu à lui remettre la main dessus. Mais il y avait ces Turks et…

_Nous avons tenté de leur échapper, mais ils étaient sur nos traces… pas seulement eux, mais lui aussi… notre grand frère… alors, on a cherché à s'en débarrasser. Moi et Loz. Tandis que Kadaj prenait la fuite_ _avec maman._

Mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Leur grand frère était parvenu à leur filer entre les doigts et eux…

_Encore ces foutus Turks !_

Oui, à cause de ces gêneurs, ils avaient sacrément dégusté. Mais il ne croit pas que la douleur qui le paralyse à présent soit leur œuvre. Même s'il a un peu de mal à s'en souvenir, il lui semble qu'ils sont parvenus à se remettre en route sur sa moto – celle de Loz n'étant à présent plus qu'une carcasse.

_Et puis, il a commencé à pleuvoir._

Un phénomène qui rongeait le corps. Ils avaient poursuivi leur route malgré tout, désireux de retrouver Kadaj, d'avoir eux aussi une chance d'accomplir leur Réunion. Mais quand ils étaient arrivés, tout était déjà terminé. Leur frère avait rejoint la Rivière de la Vie et il ne restait plus aucune trace de leur mère. Quant à eux…

_Quant à nous, on devrait être à ses côtés en ce moment._

Seulement, il semble que la vie en ait décidé autrement. Un bien drôle de cadeau au vu de l'épreuve qu'il est en train d'endurer. Et puis, surtout…

_Je n'ai jamais demandé à survivre !_

Près de lui, les sanglots se poursuivent. Il est certain qu'il s'agit de Loz. Il était avec lui, à ce moment-là, et pour qu'il pleure de la sorte, c'est qu'il ne doit pas être plus en forme que lui.

— Loz ? répète-t-il, un peu plus fort cette fois.

Les pleurs se calment, mais ce n'est que pour permettre à leur propriétaire de bredouiller :

— Ya… Yazoo ?

Et dans sa voix, de la détresse.

Non sans difficulté, Yazoo parvient à bouger sa main; palpe l'espace près de lui, jusqu'à trouver celle de Loz. Contrairement à la sienne, la main de son frère est bouillante sous le gant qui la recouvre. Il tente de la serrer, mais manque de force et sent une douleur terrible lui remonter le long du bras. Il se mord la lèvre, ferme les yeux et reste un moment sans réaction, comme assommé.

Quand il reprend pied avec la réalité, Loz serre sa main dans la sienne et il a l'impression que celui-ci, par ce simple geste, parvient à lui transmettre un peu de sa chaleur.

— Loz… est-ce que tu peux bouger… ?

Un reniflement.

— Je sais pas… je… j'ai mal… j'ai mal partout, Yaz' !

— Moi aussi. Mais je n'ai pas envie de rester ici.

Disant cela, il libère sa main et parvient à rouler sur le flanc. De cette manière, il peut enfin voir Loz qui, couché sur le dos, a tourné la tête dans sa direction. Son visage est en sueur et ses larmes ont creusé des sillons dans la poussière qui noircit sa peau. La pièce, tout autour d'eux, est littéralement en ruine et l'effondrement de son toit n'a pas aidé à la rendre plus présentable.

— Essaye de te lever, dit-il en se redressant sur un coude.

Comme en protestation, son mal de tête s'aggrave, mais il n'est pas décidé à passer la nuit là. Non, il a trop froid, trop soif, et le sol jonché de gravas ne fait qu'ajouter à son inconfort. Il se sent épuisé, à deux doigts de l'évanouissement, et n'aspire donc qu'à trouver un coin un peu plus accueillant où s'étendre pour les prochaines heures.

Loz gémit et parvient tant bien que mal à s'asseoir. Puis il porte une main à son crâne douloureux, avant de jeter un regard paniqué autour de lui.

— Et 'daj, où il… ?

Le reste de sa phrase meurt dans sa gorge, comme le film des derniers évènements lui revient en mémoire. Son visage tout entier se crispe; donne l'impression qu'il va éclater en sanglots. Yazoo, qui est également parvenu à s'asseoir, vient lui poser une main sur l'épaule. Puis il se remet tant bien que mal sur pied, chancelle, manque de s'écrouler à nouveau, mais parvient de justesse à conserver son équilibre.

Blafard et le visage à présent couvert de sueur, il replie ses bras contre son ventre et courbe le dos en avant. La douleur a gagné brusquement en intensité, à tel point qu'il y voit trouble. La respiration hachée, il ferme les yeux, le temps que l'étourdissement passe.

Se remettant lui aussi debout, Loz renifle, essuie sommairement son visage encore ruisselant sur sa manche, avant de questionner :

— Tu veux que je t'aide à marcher ?

En réponse, Yazoo opine faiblement du chef et tend une main vers lui. Puis son bras passé autour des épaules de Loz, ils quittent la pièce à pas mal assurés, gémissant et trébuchant sur tout ce qui se présente sur leur passage.

Quand ils atteignent le couloir, celui-ci n'est éclairé que par quelques loupiotes encore alimentées en énergie Mako. La lueur qu'elles diffusent est toutefois insuffisante pour chasser les ombres qui, en maints endroits, se massent en un manteau opaque au cœur duquel le danger pourrait aisément se dissimuler.

— Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Yazoo secoue la tête. Contrairement à lui, Loz tient plutôt bien sur ses deux jambes et n'a donc pas besoin qu'on le soutienne pour se déplacer.

— Je veux juste… dormir.

— Tu trembles.

— On est à la Shinra, non… ? Il doit bien y avoir des chambres quelque part.

Ou même des canapés, des fauteuils, un tapis… franchement, pour l'heure, tout ça ne fait pas beaucoup de différence pour lui.

L'air pensif, Loz a froncé les sourcils. C'est la première fois qu'ils viennent ici, mais leurs esprits n'en sont pas pour autant vierges de tout souvenirs concernant l'endroit. Seulement, ceux qui habitent Yazoo ne leur sont pour l'heure d'aucune utilité.

Loz se révèle heureusement plus chanceux et c'est avec un sourire victorieux qu'il dit :

— Je crois que je sais où on peut en trouver !

3

Parvenir jusqu'à l'étage du SOLDAT n'aura pas été une mince affaire. Les réserves de Mako encore disponibles n'alimentant pas les ascenseurs, il leur a fallu prendre les escaliers – ce qui, au vu de leur état, s'était révélé une épreuve même pour Loz.

Ici, les dégâts sont bien moins importants que ceux de l'étage qu'ils ont quitté. Nombreuses sont les fenêtres à avoir été brisées mais, dans l'ensemble, et en dehors d'un peu trop de poussière, le tout est encore présentable.

Se traînant jusqu'à la chambre la plus proche, ils y pénètrent en tanguant et Loz, d'une main, cherche l'interrupteur de la lumière. Celle-ci n'est malheureusement pas alimentée non plus, aussi décide-t-il de laisser la porte de la pièce ouverte, afin de bénéficier de l'éclairage du couloir.

Arrivés au lit, ils s'y laissent tous deux tomber tête la première et ne bougent plus pendant de longues secondes. Puis Loz recommence à donner des signes de vie et, dans un grognement, roule sur le flanc. Sa main vient ensuite se poser sur l'épaule de Yazoo, qu'il secoue.

— Hé, ça va ?

Un faible gémissement lui parvient. Un peu inquiet, Loz s'assied et, oubliant ses propres souffrances, aide son frère à se retourner sur le dos. Puis il ôte l'un de ses gants et vient poser sa main contre son front. Pas de fièvre, mais il ne sait pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle tant le corps de Yazoo est glacial sous ses doigts. Son visage, son cou, et même ses mains, quand il entreprend de lui retirer ses gants, partout, il ne rencontre qu'une peau froide, comme si la chair qu'elle dissimule était déjà celle d'un cadavre. Alors qu'il lui enlève ses chaussures, il peut le voir frissonner, ce qui décuple son inquiétude. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il a, mais ça ne lui plaît pas du tout.

— Faut pas rester comme ça. Viens, on va se mettre sous les couvertures !

Disant cela, il trouve la force de se débarrasser également de ses chaussures, puis d'allonger convenablement son frère sur le lit. Quand il vient finalement s'étendre à ses côtés, il est épuisé et la douleur s'est faite de nouveau vive, le paralysant presque. Un gémissement lui échappe et il lui faut user de ses dernières bribes d'énergie afin de rabattre les couvertures sur eux, avant de fermer les yeux, sont front contre celui de Yazoo.

Pendant un moment, seules leurs respirations sont audibles. Les lieux sentent le renfermé et les draps dégagent une odeur de moisissure. Dans le couloir, la loupiote située juste en face de leur chambre grésille et faiblit. Elle semble sur le point de rendre l'âme, mais parvient finalement à retrouver sa clarté, bien qu'elle clignote de temps à autre.

Un froissement. La main de Yazoo se tend vers Loz, cherche sa chaleur et le reste de son corps ne tarde pas à se coller au sien. D'un bras, Loz le serre mollement contre lui, peut sentir Yazoo lover son visage au niveau de son cou et sa respiration le chatouiller.

— Est-ce que Kadaj… va bien… tu crois ?

Il faut un moment à Yazoo pour lui répondre. Et quand il le fait, c'est d'une voix lointaine :

— Je sais pas…

— Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, dis ?

À nouveau, le silence. Et quand Yazoo parvient à reprendre la parole, c'est d'une voix encore plus faible que précédemment :

— Je sais pas…

Puis, incapable de lui résister plus longtemps, il permet à l'oublie de le submerger…

4

Quand Loz se réveille, deux choses le perturbent grandement. La première, c'est qu'il ne reconnaît pas tout de suite cette pièce dans laquelle il est étendu. Il lui faut donc un moment pour calmer sa panique et rassembler les morceaux de sa mémoire chamboulée. La seconde, et sans doute la pire, c'est qu'il ne trouve pas Yazoo à ses côtés.

_Où est-ce qu'il est ? Il devrait pas se déplacer tout seul dans son état !_

Inquiet, il s'assied en grognant et porte une main à son crâne toujours douloureux. Le reste de son corps est lui aussi perclus de douleurs, mais l'épreuve est déjà bien plus supportable que lorsqu'ils sont arrivés ici.

Dans le couloir, personne. Pas même la silhouette d'un animal qui se serait égaré là. Le lieu est envahi par l'écho de la pluie qui, à l'extérieur, tombe en rafale.

Il finit par trouver son frère dans ce qui semble être une salle de repos. Assis sur le rebord de la large baie vitrée qui s'y découpe – et dont la vitre n'est en grande partie qu'un lointain souvenir –, Yazoo lui présente son dos, semble fixer la pluie qui tombe.

Le ciel gris a une allure menaçante et des gouttes, portées par le vent, ont commencé à s'infiltrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour former de petites flaques ici et là.

— Yaz' ?

Le visage que son frère tourne dans sa direction est blafard. Les traits tirés, il n'a pas vraiment meilleure mine que quelques heures plus tôt.

Loz s'approche, écrase sous ses semelles des morceaux de verre, qui crissent et se brisent. Comme il vient prendre place en face de lui, il s'enquiert :

— Ça va ?

— Bof…

— T'as encore froid ?

Il attrape l'une de ses mains entre les siennes et, la trouvant glaciale, entreprend de la réchauffer en la frictionnant doucement. Yazoo hausse les épaules.

— Je commence à m'habituer.

Et ce n'est de toute façon pas comme s'il avait vraiment d'autres choix que de s'y faire. Il a récupéré une couverture dans une chambre, qu'il a jetée sur ses épaules, mais c'est à peine si elle lui apporte un peu de réconfort.

Le froid qui l'habite n'est toutefois rien en comparaison de son sentiment d'égarement. Leur mission s'étant achevée sur un échec, ni lui, ni Loz, ne devrait encore se trouver ici. La mort aurait déjà dû les emporter avec elle et son esprit, qui s'y était préparé, est à présent complètement déboussolé. L'impression d'être vide, d'être entouré de ténèbres qui l'angoissent.

Comme il baisse les yeux en direction de leurs mains, il remarque que leurs doigts se sont entremêlés et ce contact l'aide un peu à garder pied avec la réalité.

— Tu crois que Kadaj est triste sans nous ? questionne Loz.

— Sans doute… mais au moins, il n'est pas tout seul.

Car en cet instant, leur grand frère doit se trouver à ses côtés – ce qui rend la situation présente plus supportable pour lui. Parce que si en plus du reste, Kadaj devait se retrouver seul au sein de la Rivière de la Vie, alors…

_Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire maintenant ?_

Loz, qui semble avoir suivi le même cheminement de pensée, questionne :

— Tu crois qu'on devrait essayer de le rejoindre ?

— Tu veux… ?

— Je… je sais pas… j'ai envie de le voir… j'ai pas envie d'être séparé de lui, mais… je… je me dis aussi que si on n'est pas morts, c'est peut-être parce que maman…

— Avait d'autres plans pour nous ? termine son frère pour lui. Honnêtement, j'en doute.

Loz tourne un regard paniqué dans sa direction.

— Comment ça ?

— Juste une intuition…

Qu'il ne peut baser sur rien de concret, cependant.

La lèvre inférieure de Loz tremble et il tourne les yeux en direction de ce qu'il reste de la baie vitrée. Ce monde immense qui s'offre à eux le terrifie un peu. Jusqu'à présent, ils étaient trois. Ils avaient une mission, un but précis à accomplir. Mais à présent, il ne leur reste rien, absolument plus rien. N'ont ni foyer, ni famille, pas même de connaissances auprès de qui il leur serait possible de se réfugier. Et l'idée d'être livrés à eux-mêmes est de loin ce qui lui provoque le plus d'anxiété.

— Si Kadaj était là, gémit-il. Au moins, il saurait ce qu'on doit faire, maintenant.

Yazoo approuve d'un hochement de tête. Oui, quand il fallait faire des choix, c'était sur Kadaj qu'ils se reposaient. Il était celui à qui leur mère avait offert l'autorité sur leur groupe, celui qui en connaissait plus long qu'eux sur ses désirs… mais à présent qu'il s'en est retourné à la Rivière de la Vie, ils se retrouvent à devoir prendre des décisions par eux-mêmes. Ce qui n'a rien d'instinctif pour lui… ne l'est pas davantage pour Loz et, en ce qui le concerne, il ne se sent ni l'envie, ni l'énergie, de remplacer Kadaj.

— Le rejoindre, commence-t-il dans un murmure. Oui, c'est sans doute la meilleure chose que l'on ait à faire…

Mourir est en effet tout ce qu'il se sent capable d'accomplir. Et comme il peut voir Loz hésiter, il ajoute :

— Si tu as trop peur de te suicider, je peux te tuer moi-même. (Et sentant la main de Loz resserrer sa pression sur la sienne, il continue :) Je ferai ça bien. Je te promets que tu n'auras pas le temps de souffrir.

Mais son frère continue d'hésiter. Le regard fuyant, il se trémousse un peu, laisse entendre un « Heeeu... » incertain.

— Est-ce que tu préférerais vivre… ?

Loz ouvre la bouche. La referme, avant de secouer la tête. Pousse à nouveau un « Heeu... », avant de répondre :

— Je… je sais pas ce que je veux. Je sais qu'on devrait rejoindre Kadaj… et j'ai vraiment envie de le voir, mais… il y a aussi ce truc en moi qui… tu… tu es sûr que maman ne voulait pas qu'on reste en vie ?

— Je ne suis sûr de rien, Loz.

Et il est évident que son frère va avoir du mal à prendre une décision dans l'immédiat. Quant à lui, il ne se voit pas le tuer sans son consentement.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre… ?_

Car ils n'ont jamais été préparés à ça, à devoir vivre. Ils n'existaient que pour accomplir leur mission. Rien de plus. Quant à ce qu'il adviendrait une fois celle-ci remplie, aucun n'en avait réellement connaissance…

_Pas même Kadaj, j'en suis sûr…_

… et il ne s'en était personnellement jamais soucié. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de remettre les rênes de ce monde entre les mains de leur mère. Le reste, tout le reste, n'avait aucune sorte d'importance.

_De toute façon, je ne sais que détruire…_

Et comme le silence de Loz se poursuit, il ajoute :

— Je te laisse le choix de la décision.

Ce qui fait sursauter son frère.

— Non, fais pas ça ! Je sais pas ! Et puis… je risque de me tromper !

— Et c'est pareil pour moi.

— Yazoo !

Mais Yazoo secoue la tête. Pour lui, il n'y a pas d'autre possibilité que la mort. Mais si son frère hésite, pense qu'il en existe peut-être une autre, alors c'est à lui que revient la responsabilité de leur avenir.

Loz a l'air complètement paniqué, à présent. Comme il paraît sur le point de pleurer, Yazoo lui dit :

— Ne pleure pas, Loz.

Un gémissement échappe toutefois à son frère. Poussant un soupir, il lui pose une main contre la joue et se rapproche un peu.

— Je t'ai dit de ne pas pleurer…

Avant de déposer doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Loz et de fermer les yeux.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassent, mais comme à chaque fois, il a le sentiment d'être incroyablement empoté. Kadaj, d'ailleurs, détestait les voir agir ainsi et les quelques fois où ils s'y étaient risqués, il s'était énervé, vraiment énervé – à tel point qu'ils avaient fini par ne plus se montrer aussi proches en sa présence.

_Il craignait tellement qu'on le mette à l'écart…_

Et c'était d'où lui venait sa jalousie… parce qu'il sentait bien que, même si Loz et lui l'adoraient, il y avait entre eux quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose de différent. Et parce qu'il s'imaginait que ce lien naissant pourrait l'éclipser totalement de leur relation, il était hanté par une angoisse qui le poussait à l'agressivité et à la suspicion.

_Comme si on pouvait ne plus l'aimer_… _!_

Loz a cessé de pleurnicher, à présent. Il a l'air toujours malheureux, mais leur rapprochement l'a quelque peu apaisé. Lui déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres, Yazoo ajoute :

— Prends ton temps, Loz. C'est pas grave si tu n'arrives pas à te décider tout de suite.

Pour lui, de toute façon, plus rien n'a vraiment d'importance…

* * *

**Je tiens à le signaler : niveau update ce sera... aléatoire de ouf ! Autrement dit, les chapitres apparaîtront quand ils apparaîtront, ce qui dépendra beaucoup de mon humeur, mais aussi du temps dont je dispose (Car ayant d'autres WIP, dont un qui est ma priorité). J'en ai pour le moment 14 autres de côté (De chapitres, hein ? Pas de WIP. x,D) qu'il faut que je retravaille et ce projet, une fois terminé, devrait en faire presque le triple.**


	2. Chapter 2

1

Assis sur le rebord de la baie vitrée, l'arrière du crâne appuyé contre son encadrement, Yazoo observe le spectacle extérieur – celui d'un monde en ruines, d'une cité tentaculaire qui, aujourd'hui, n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Les souffrances qui malmenaient son corps ne sont plus qu'un lointain souvenir, à présent. Tout ce qu'il en reste est cette sensation de froid qui continue de le harceler, comme si son corps était mort ce jour-là… ce jour où son esprit aurait dû retourner à la Rivière de la Vie.

Loz, lui, est parti quelques heures plus tôt, comme il a l'habitude de le faire chaque jour depuis qu'ils se sont installés ici.

Il n'est pas certain de savoir ce que son frère fait pendant ses sorties. Ils n'en parlent pas vraiment, en vérité, sait juste que Loz a besoin de ces moments de solitude pour réfléchir. À leur situation, mais surtout à cette décision qu'il se doit de prendre et qui scellera leur avenir.

C'est d'ailleurs à cause de celle-ci s'ils ont si peu échangé ces derniers jours. Les rares fois où ils ouvrent la bouche, c'est pour formuler des banalités ou bien pour parler de Kadaj, dont l'absence leur est toujours aussi douloureuse. Ils prennent leurs repas ensemble, s'endorment l'un contre l'autre et… ça s'arrête à peu près là en termes d'interaction.

Yazoo, quant à lui, a pris l'habitude de se balader à travers les étages de la Shinra pendant ses heures de solitude. Se laisse en général guider par les souvenirs qui encombrent sa tête et dont la présence font naître en lui toutes sortes d'émotions envahissantes.

La veille, par exemple, à l'étage du SOLDAT, les souvenirs l'ont attiré jusqu'à la chambre d'un Première classe. Et quand il en a poussé la porte, un trouble s'est emparé de lui.

Oui, il connaît cette chambre. Ou plutôt : celui dont le passé l'habite la connaissait. Il y a même vécu. Seulement celle-ci a depuis longtemps été offerte à un autre et les possessions qui s'exhibent encore dans la pièce ne sont pas les siennes.

La disposition des meubles elle aussi a été changée. Et dans les placards, que des effets qui lui sont inconnus.

Dans la chambre, néanmoins, l'attendait un trésor. Dans une petite planque aménagée dans le fond de la penderie, il a découvert une petite boîte à biscuits en fer, dont les couleurs ont commencé à passer. À l'intérieur, des photos et quelques documents; des objets, des lettres, un carnet et d'autres babioles.

La boîte sous le bras, il a ensuite regagné le couloir, son regard se perdant en direction de deux portes voisines.

_Je connaissais les propriétaires de ces appartements…_

Non, pas lui.

_Les souvenirs les connaissaient._

Mais impossible de mettre un nom sur leurs propriétaires passés et il a donc poursuivi son chemin sans chercher à en savoir davantage.

Aujourd'hui, c'était au tour du Département scientifique d'avoir eu droit à sa visite. S'y rendre lui avait pris un temps fou et, une fois parvenu à destination, les souvenirs étaient venus perturber ses émotions plus fort que jamais.

Amertume, mais aussi colère, rancune et…

_De la tristesse… non ?_

Il ne s'y est d'ailleurs pas attardé. S'était retrouvé poussé à la fuite par une peur terrible, par la crainte que s'il ne repartait pas très vite, alors quelque chose…

_Ou quelqu'un… ?_

Pourrait bien décider de l'y retenir prisonnier à nouveau.

_À nouveau ?_

À présent de retour à l'étage du SOLDAT, il a ouvert la boîte sur ses cuisses et passe en revue son contenu. La veille, il ne s'y est pas attardé plus que ça, Loz étant revenu plus tôt que prévu. Car pour une raison qui lui échappe, il n'a pas tenu à partager sa trouvaille avec lui. Pas par égoïsme… davantage par pudeur.

_Il n'y a pourtant rien là-dedans de honteux…_

Sur une des photos, trois hommes. Et celui du milieu lui donne, l'espace d'un instant, l'impression de se reconnaître.

_Mais non, ce n'est pas moi._

Ce n'est pas lui, mais il lui ressemble. Leur ressemble. Et un nom, qui s'impose dans son esprit.

_Sephiroth… ?_

Il a déjà entendu ce nom. Oui, il le connaît.

_Est-ce que ces souvenirs lui appartiendraient ?_

De longs cheveux de la même couleur que les siens et des yeux tout aussi familiers. Il n'est pas difficile de comprendre qu'il appartient à leur famille. Même s'il ne le connaît pas, même s'il ne l'a encore jamais rencontré, il ne peut en être autrement.

_Mais est-ce qu'il n'est pas mort… ?_

C'est le sentiment qui l'habite, en cet instant. Celui que l'homme dont il est en train de contempler la photo n'est à présent plus de ce monde.

Quant aux deux autres…

_Eux aussi, je les connais._

À ce stade, il ne voit plus l'utilité de se corriger chaque fois qu'il emploie le « Je ». Si celui à qui appartiennent ces souvenirs est bien de sa famille alors, dans le fond, c'est un peu comme s'il était lui.

_Celui-là_…_, _commence-t-il en posant les yeux sur un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux sourcils froncés. _Il est mort aussi… comment est-ce qu'il s'appelait, déjà ?_

Le nom met un moment à lui revenir.

_Angeal… Angeal Hewley._

Ils étaient bons amis. Il était même l'un de ses meilleurs amis. L'autre, par contre…

_Genesis Rhapsodos._

Celui-là, impossible de savoir s'il est toujours en vie. Il a le sentiment qu'à l'époque de leur dernière rencontre, l'homme était dans un état critique, mais…

_Non, je ne sais pas._

Il a également été de ses amis, de ça, aucun doute. A même été l'un des deux êtres les plus proches de lui. Ce, jusqu'à ce que le drame ne se produise…

Il incline la tête sur le côté; cherche à se rappeler de quoi il s'agissait, sans toutefois rencontrer beaucoup de succès. Tout ce qu'il a, ce sont des sentiments. Sensation de trahison. De colère. Et ensuite… ?

_Nous avons deux grands frères… et ils ont tous les deux travaillé pour la Shinra._

Et celui-là, Sephiroth, a développé une haine terrible à l'encontre de la compagnie. Il ignore toutefois ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite… ce qui l'a finalement poussé à rompre les ponts avec elle…

_Il était Première classe._

Pas davantage qu'il n'arrive à savoir de quelle façon il s'est retrouvé à travailler pour elle, surtout après tout ce que la Shinra a pu faire à leur mère.

_Je me demande si Loz en saurait davantage ?_

Sur la fin, il a toutefois le sentiment que leur frère a découvert qu'il avait été piégé… que la compagnie s'était servie de lui tout ce temps et…

_Non, rien à faire. Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir._

Il repose donc la photo dans la boîte et en prend une autre. Un enfant aux côtés d'un adulte. Ce dernier porte la moustache, ainsi qu'une blouse blanche. Quant à l'enfant, difficile de ne pas le reconnaître…

_Mais je ne comprends pas. Moi, Loz et même Kadaj, nous sommes nés avec notre apparence actuelle, mais lui…_

Lui, sans doute a-t-il été un bébé, avant d'être un enfant. Puis un adolescent, et enfin…

_Est-ce qu'il est vraiment comme nous ?_

Il n'en est plus aussi convaincu, à présent. Cependant, leur lien familial est indéniable. Quant à l'homme à ses côtés…

_Impossible de me souvenir de son nom._

Tout ce qu'il a, le concernant, sont là aussi des sentiments. Ou plutôt un en particulier, qui éclipse tous les autres.

_Abandon !_

Un frisson le parcourt et la tristesse, doucement, s'immisce en lui. Il laisse retomber la photo dans la boîte et, l'espace d'un instant, ne peut rien faire d'autre que de regarder dans le vague – complètement parasité par les souvenirs encombrant son esprit.

Son regard se porte ensuite en direction de Velvet Nightmare, qu'il a abandonné à ses pieds. C'est celle de Loz, en vérité, la sienne ayant été détruite par leur grand frère lors de leur affrontement.

Loz a toutefois tenu à la lui laisser. Pour qu'il puisse se défendre. Juste au cas où…

_Comme si je n'étais pas capable de me défendre sans…_

Un petit sourire flotte sur ses lèvres. L'attention le touche, même si elle pourrait le vexer.

_Et en parlant du loup !_

À l'extérieur lui parvient à présent le bruit d'un moteur. Loz est de retour et doit être en cet instant en train de garer la moto de Kadaj auprès de la sienne.

Doucement, il rassemble les objets éparpillés autour de lui et les range dans la boîte, qu'il va ensuite dissimuler dans leur chambre, sous le lit. Il se redresse tout juste qu'il peut déjà entendre le pas de Loz dans le couloir. Celui-ci court presque et, quand il passe la tête dans la pièce, son expression s'éclaire.

— Ah, je te cherchais !

Il est un peu essoufflé et a le regard qui pétille.

— Tu veux bien qu'on aille quelque part ? Faut que je te montre quelque chose !

— Maintenant ?

— Ben, heu… si tu veux pas, on peut y aller demain, mais…

Mais Yazoo voit bien que la chose lui tient à cœur. Quoiqu'il ait pu découvrir, il semble impatient de le lui montrer.

— D'accord, Loz, capitule-t-il. Allons-y !

2

— Alors ? Tu trouves pas qu'elle est chouette ?

Yazoo coupe le contact de sa moto et observe la façade de l'habitation. Celle-ci se trouve au cœur des taudis et, à cause des routes y menant qui ne sont plus spécialement praticables, ça leur a demandé un peu de temps pour s'y rendre.

Entourée de ruines et de semblables qui paraissent tout aussi abandonnées, la maison n'est pas forcément en bon état. Une partie de la plaque supérieure s'est effondrée juste au-dessus et ce qu'il en reste jonche le sol tout autour. Quelques débris se sont également fichés dans son toit, qui est en partie écroulé. Loz explique :

— Y a des dégâts, mais de toute façon, elles sont un peu toutes comme ça. Et puis à deux, on devrait pouvoir la retaper facilement.

Descendant de la moto de Kadaj, il s'avance en direction de la bâtisse.

— Et puis le coin est tranquille et personne devrait venir nous embêter ici. Viens, je vais te faire visiter !

La porte a été fracturée – sans doute par Loz lui-même – et Yazoo remarque, en pénétrant à l'intérieur, que des vivres ont été abandonnés sur la table.

— Sur la plaque aussi, y a plein de maisons vides, reprend Loz. Et au début, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait rester là-haut, mais…

— On pourrait tout aussi bien rester à la Shinra, le coupe calmement Yazoo en s'appuyant de l'épaule contre l'encadrement de la porte.

La pièce qui se présente à lui est une cuisine. Une table au milieu, des meubles sur la droite et, en face, four, évier, plan de travail et même un petit frigidaire dont le contenu a sans doute depuis longtemps périmé. L'ensemble a une allure plutôt miséreuse, mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient faire les difficiles.

Un peu gêné, Loz se gratte la nuque.

— Ouais… mais je me suis dit que si on restait là-bas, ceux de la Shinra pourraient venir nous embêter. Tu sais, j'en ai aperçu certains sur la plaque, quand je me promenais. C'est pour ça que je me suis dit que ce serait mieux de descendre ici… pour éviter qu'ils nous tombent dessus.

— Donc… ta décision c'est de vivre ici et de faire profil bas ? Tu sais que nous pourrions facilement les tuer, s'ils venaient nous déranger.

Il n'y a pas de reproches dans sa voix. Peut-être un soupçon d'étonnement et encore.

— Je sais, oui. Mais s'ils savent qu'on est encore là, ils arrêteront pas de venir nous gêner et au bout d'un moment on sera peut-être obligés de partir.

— Alors tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on reste ici…, soupire Yazoo.

Puis il s'attarde sur le visage quelque peu crispé de son frère, sur ses épaules qui le sont tout autant, puis sur ses mains à présent appuyées contre le dossier de la chaise devant lui. Doucement, il incline la tête sur le côté.

— Est-ce que tu aurais peur de mourir, Loz… ?

C'est une question qui le taraude depuis quelques jours. Il ne comprend définitivement pas les réticences de son frère, encore moins qu'à l'origine, il était tout aussi décidé que lui à mourir. Oui, à ce moment-là, ce moment où ils avaient tenté de se suicider, Loz n'avait montré aucun signe d'hésitation. Puisque Kadaj n'existait plus, alors il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'ils lui survivent.

Loz secoue la tête.

— C'est pas ça… enfin je crois pas, mais…

— Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te retient ici ?

Au début, Loz pensait que leur mère pouvait être celle ayant tenu à ce qu'ils restent en vie, mais Yazoo n'est toutefois pas certain qu'il y croit encore.

— Je… je sais pas…

Un silence. La maison craque doucement et, quelque part à l'étage, ils peuvent entendre comme un choc. Yazoo lève les yeux au plafond, sans toutefois vraiment s'alarmer.

— Tout ce que je sais, reprend Loz, c'est que je veux revoir Kadaj.

— Dans ce cas…

— Mais j'arrive pas non plus à vouloir mourir ! Je sais pas… je comprends pas vraiment… je veux qu'il soit avec nous, mais je préférerais que ce soit lui qui nous rejoigne.

— Comment ça ?

— Ben… je me dis que si on reste ici suffisamment longtemps, il finira bien par chercher un moyen pour revenir. Moi, je suis sûr qu'on lui manque déjà et puis… on a bien réussi à s'incarner ici une fois, alors ça doit encore être possible, non ?

En réponse, Yazoo hausse les épaules. La première fois, ils avaient la volonté et la force pour cela, pour quitter la Rivière de la Vie. Mais à présent, les choses sont différentes. Il a le sentiment que celle-ci a été purifiée de ce qui leur avait permis de s'incarner et qu'il leur serait donc beaucoup plus difficile de reproduire cet exploit.

— Tu sais…, reprend Loz d'une voix hésitante. Si on retournait à la Rivière de la Vie, ce serait plus… pareil. Là-bas, on n'a pas besoin de dormir, par exemple… et moi… moi, j'aime bien quand on se couche le soir, tous les deux, ensemble, et puis… quand on se fait des bisous et… je… je sais même pas si on pourrait encore ressentir les mêmes choses.

— Je ne sais pas non plus…

— Ça te manquerait pas, à toi ?

Loz a tourné les yeux dans sa direction. Et au fond de ceux-ci, une lueur d'espoir, à laquelle se mélangent quelques touches d'inquiétude. À nouveau, Yazoo incline paresseusement la tête sur le côté.

En vérité, c'est la première fois qu'il doit réfléchir à cette question. Et il doit le reconnaître, il aime bien la proximité qu'il a gagnée avec Loz. Pouvoir lui passer librement la main dans les cheveux, lui masser doucement la nuque pendant qu'ils s'endorment; sentir sa chaleur, ses lèvres contre les siennes, ou bien la façon qu'il a de l'embrasser maladroitement sur la joue avant de partir se balader, de façon un peu précipitée, comme s'il craignait qu'il le repousse. Il aime toutes ces petites choses, tous ces petits moments entre eux, mais…

Un « Mhhh... » songeur lui échappe. Les bras croisés et le regard un peu dans le vague, il se demande si c'est toutefois suffisant pour lui redonner le goût de vivre.

— Et puis, reprend Loz. Là-bas, il y a pas grand-chose à faire. Je veux dire… (Il écarte les bras.) En comparaison de ce monde-là. Ici, il y a toujours quelque chose à voir ou à faire. Plein de trucs à détruire, aussi. Tu te souviens comment c'était marrant, quand Kadaj a invoqué Shin Bahamut et que nous… ?

— Je me souviens…, répond Yazoo.

Et sur ses lèvres, un petit sourire.

— C'est vrai qu'on ne pourra plus jamais vivre quelque chose comme ça, si on retournait à la Rivière de la Vie.

Seulement, ce n'est pas comme si un évènement aussi amusant s'était reproduit depuis et… s'ils doivent faire profil bas, le temps que, peut-être, hypothétiquement, Kadaj finisse par se réincarner, alors tout ça risque de devenir bien ennuyeux.

Son regard s'attardant sur son frère, il questionne :

— Est-ce que tu as déjà eu envie d'embrasser Kadaj ?

La surprise s'imprime sur le visage de Loz, dont les yeux s'agrandissent.

— Tu veux dire, comme je t'embrasse toi ? (Et comme Yazoo approuve d'un signe de tête, il ajoute :) Non… avec lui, c'est pas pareil. Je l'aime aussi, mais pas comme toi.

Puis, craintivement, comme craignant déjà la réponse, il questionne :

— Et… et toi ?

— Non, répond tranquillement Yazoo. Et j'espère que tu es conscient que s'il revient, on ne pourra plus être aussi proches tous les deux.

— Je sais qu'il sera jaloux, s'il voit comment on s'entend bien, mais… cette fois, je lui obéirai pas.

Mais son expression déterminée, au lieu de convaincre son frère, lui fait plutôt monter un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

— Alors qu'il lui suffit de hausser un peu la voix pour que tu te mettes à pleurer… ?

— Je pleurerai pas ! s'insurge Loz, avant d'ajouter, grognon : Et même si je pleure, je continuerai d'être avec toi comme maintenant.

Yazoo laisse entendre un petit rire de gorge qui fait se renfrogner Loz.

— Dans ce cas, lui dit-il. Tu as plutôt intérêt à tenir parole.

— Je le ferai, lui répond Loz.

Puis, son expression se faisant inquiète, il ajoute :

— Mais toi aussi, hein, tu lui diras que… ?

Il en est à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, ce qui accroît l'amusement de son frère.

_Courageux, mais pas trop non plus._

S'écartant de l'encadrement de la porte, celui-ci répond :

— Bien sûr. (Puis, s'approchant de Loz, il vient doucement lui titrer l'oreille.) Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi : il ne me fait pas peur.

Ce qui n'est pas entièrement vrai, mais… disons qu'en comparaison de Loz, il peut se targuer de ne pas se laisser facilement impressionner par le mauvais caractère de leur frère.

Comme il relâche l'oreille de Loz, il tend les bras dans sa direction et peut sentir ceux de son frère se refermer sur son corps, tandis qu'il vient appuyer sa tête contre son épaule.

— T'as encore froid ?

— Un peu…, répond Yazoo. Mais ça va mieux.

— Tu sais… je me disais qu'on pourrait emménager ici ce soir. Suffirait qu'on aille chercher ce qu'on a besoin à la Shinra et puis…

Sa tête également appuyée contre l'épaule de Loz, Yazoo laisse entendre un bruit de gorge songeur. Puis il redresse le cou et jette un œil aux vivres qui se trouvent sur la table, avant de lever les yeux en direction du plafond.

— Est-ce que c'est en bon état, là-haut ?

— Ben…, fait Loz en l'imitant. L'une des chambres est pas belle à voir, mais l'autre, ça va.

— Deux chambres, donc… ça veut dire qu'il y en aura une pour Kadaj quand il reviendra.

— C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. C'est chouette, non ?

— Tu es vraiment persuadé qu'il va revenir, pas vrai ?

— Bien sûr. Même s'il est avec grand frère, c'est pas pareil qu'avec nous, alors… il va finir par s'ennuyer et trouvera bien un moyen de nous rejoindre !

Et il semble particulièrement sûr de lui, sur ce coup. Opine du chef comme si la question était déjà réglée et qu'il n'y avait plus qu'à patienter. Yazoo émet un bruit de gorge, avant qu'un sourire ne vienne étirer ses lèvres.

— Espèce de petit malin, dit-il en attrapant le visage de Loz entre ses mains. En vérité, tu es juste en train d'essayer de te défiler !

— Je…

— Ton idée de nous faire poiroter ici, continue Yazoo en lui tordant le cou d'un côté, puis de l'autre. C'est simplement parce que tu n'es pas plus avancé que moi, mais que tu ne veux pas prendre de risque. Alors tu mets notre vie en pause en espérant que Kadaj reviendra vite, parce qu'à ce moment, tu n'auras plus à décider de quoi que ce soit.

— Aïe, aïe, arrête, Yazoo !

— Non, j'ai pas raison ?

Se dégageant, Loz s'agace :

— Mais puisque je t'ai dit que je voulais pas prendre de décision ! C'est ta faute, aussi !

— Pff ! Et en plus, tu essayes de me faire porter le chapeau.

Enfin, même s'il prétend ne pas vouloir décider, il n'empêche que dans le fond, c'est un peu ce qu'il vient de le faire en les menant ici. Même si ce n'est absolument pas ce à quoi Yazoo s'attendait.

_Eh bien… les temps à venir s'annoncent particuliers._

Loz boude, à présent. Il tend donc une main dans sa direction et vient lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

— C'est moi qui devrais faire la tête, je te signale. Essayer de me filouter comme ça !

— Je pensais que tu serais pas d'accord, marmonne-t-il.

— Je te l'ai dit, non ? On fera comme tu le décideras. (Puis, plissant les yeux, il ajoute :) Il n'empêche que je trouve ton choix surprenant. Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas été plus logique pour nous de retourner à la Cité Perdue ?

Car si Kadaj devait revenir, c'est sans doute à cet endroit qu'il irait les chercher en premier. Et à en croire la lueur de panique qui passe dans les yeux de son frère, il semblerait que ce dernier n'ait pas du tout pensé à cette solution.

— Ah… oui. T'as raison. Je… (À nouveau, il se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre.) Tu… tu préférerais qu'on aille là-bas ?

— Je dis juste que ce serait plus simple pour se retrouver, mais… (Yazoo laisse entendre un bruit de gorge, avant d'ajouter :) On risque de s'y ennuyer encore plus qu'ici. Et puis connaissant Kadaj, s'il devait revenir, on en entendrait rapidement parler.

Leur frère n'étant après tout pas le moins du monde connu pour sa discrétion.

— Donc… on peut rester ici ?

— On peut, confirme Yazoo, si c'est ce que tu veux.

En réponse, Loz opine gravement du chef. Yazoo ferme donc les yeux, un sourire flottant à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Quand il les rouvre, c'est pour les poser sur les vivres qui occupent la table.

— C'est toi qui as ramené tout ça, pas vrai ?

Pas beaucoup de produits frais, dans le lot. Des boîtes de conserve, quelques œufs, une miche de pain qui n'a pas l'air de première fraîcheur, des céréales et quelques autres trucs encore dissimulés à l'intérieur de sacs en papier. Avec ça, un petit réchaud à gaz et deux bouteilles de rechange.

— Dans ce cas, poursuit Yazoo, comme Loz confirme. En punition pour avoir essayé de m'entourlouper, tu vas rester ici pendant que moi, je retourne à la Shinra.

— Mais j'avais des trucs à récupérer, moi aussi !

— Eh bien tu le feras un autre jour. En attendant, je veux que quand je revienne, tu aies fait un brin de ménage ici, mais aussi dans notre chambre, et que tu nous aies préparé un bon dîner. Et je te préviens que si j'ai autre chose à faire que de mettre les pieds sous la table en arrivant, je risque de ne pas être très content.

Et comme Loz ouvre la bouche pour protester à nouveau, Yazoo lui dépose un rapide baiser au coin des lèvres.

— Ça t'apprendra à ne pas être honnête.

À l'extérieur, la nuit a commencé à tomber. Par le trou formé dans la plaque, il peut apercevoir le ciel qui s'obscurcit doucement. Enfourchant sa moto, il lève les yeux en direction du phénomène, l'air un peu lointain. Puis il les reporte sur la bâtisse qu'il vient de quitter et peut sentir un petit pincement au niveau de son cœur.

_Il faut que tu reviennes, Kadaj… il le faut absolument !_

Parce que quoi que Loz en dise, il sait, à présent, que son frère a peur de mourir. Car contrairement à lui, il a déjà trouvé dans cette nouvelle vie des choses qui lui sont précieuses et qu'il ne veut surtout pas perdre.

_Et moi, _songe-t-il en démarrant sa moto. _Je ne veux pas qu'il se retrouve un jour contraint d'y renoncer… _


	3. Chapter 3

1

— Je me suis fait avoir… !

Accroupi devant le frigidaire – dont il vient de refermer brutalement la porte –, Yazoo ferme les yeux. Il avait bien senti la veille que quelque chose ne sentait pas très bon dans cette pièce, mais il ne s'attendait pas à l'horreur sur laquelle il vient de tomber.

— Je suis sûr qu'il savait. Me laisser le plus simple parce que je ne suis pas encore tout à fait remis, tu parles !

Au-dessus de lui, des coups résonnent. Il lève les yeux en direction du plafond et fronce les sourcils. En définitif, il aurait préféré aller crapahuter sur le toit, afin d'essayer d'en réparer les dégâts. Oui, ça lui semble beaucoup plus amusant que de devoir faire le ménage et…

_Cet imbécile va bien réussir à trébucher et à tomber, sinon à passer au travers et nous provoquer encore plus de casse !_

Et comme pour lui donner raison, voilà qu'un craquement inquiétant s'élève et qu'il peut entendre Loz pousser une exclamation. Aucun bruit de chute, cependant, pas davantage de grand fracas et, rapidement, les coups de marteau reprennent. Yazoo pousse un soupir. Eh bien… on dirait qu'il n'a pas le choix.

Rouvrant le frigidaire à présent hors service, il fronce le nez. Retient une envie de vomir et songe que ce serait beaucoup plus simple de se débarrasser de l'objet en lui-même, que de le nettoyer.

Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps son contenu se trouve là, mais le spectacle est répugnant. Ça grouille, c'est noirâtre ou de couleurs qui ne devraient même pas exister. Et l'odeur ! Cette puanteur infernale presque palpable ! Si elle l'imprègne, il en connaît un qui va l'entendre.

Remontant son t-shirt jusqu'à son nez, il enfile de vieux gants en caoutchouc et, après une longue inspiration, bloque sa respiration et entreprend de fourguer tout ça dans le sac poubelle avachi près de lui.

Ses cheveux remontés à l'aide d'une pince, il porte un jogging trouvé dans une maison voisine, ainsi que des crocs jaunâtres. Loz et lui ont rapidement fait le tour du voisinage, dans la matinée, histoire de récupérer tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile. Et en dehors de l'argent – dont ils ne tarderont pas à manquer –, ils ont à présent à peu près tout ce dont ils vont avoir besoin pour commencer leur nouvelle existence.

_Même si on ne peut pas dire que le départ soit franchement trépidant._

Comme pour le punir de s'en plaindre, le bol qu'il tient lui échappe et roule à terre, répandant tout son contenu. Un liquide épais souille maintenant le sol, ainsi que des morceaux mousseux et orangés de… de quelque chose dont il ne veut pas connaître l'identité première. Un haut-le-cœur s'empare de lui et il hoquette, avant de porter une main à l'emplacement de sa bouche.

D'accord, cette fois, c'est officiel, il va commettre un meurtre !

2

Les cheveux en vrac et l'air épuisé, Yazoo verse plusieurs cuillères de café instantané dans la casserole où boue de l'eau. Posée sur leur petit réchaud, celle-ci n'est plus vraiment de première jeunesse, a même récolté quelques gnons ici et là, mais fait encore parfaitement son travail.

Touillant son contenu, il porte une main à sa nuque et la fait craquer d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Récurer cette fichue cuisine lui aura pris pas loin de deux heures et il se demande bien pourquoi il s'est donné autant de mal. Loz n'arrête pas de dire qu'il veut que tout soit beau pour quand Kadaj reviendra, mais… au bout d'un moment, si ça lui tient tant que ça à cœur, autant qu'il s'en occupe lui-même !

_Surtout que je suis loin d'en avoir terminé…_

Car il lui reste encore la salle de bain et l'étage, de quoi l'occuper pour la journée complète et le lendemain avec – il en est persuadé.

— J'ai envie de frapper quelqu'un… ! grogne-t-il en tapant plusieurs fois le rebord de la casserole de sa cuillère.

Ou de provoquer de la casse dans le secteur, n'importe quoi, du moment que ça puisse le défouler.

Pour la énième fois, il lève les yeux au plafond. Il peut encore entendre Loz crapahuter sur le toit et se demande s'il doit aller lui proposer de faire une pause avec lui. Y renonce, car n'étant pas spécialement d'humeur à le supporter pour le moment.

À la place, il baisse le feu sous la casserole et monte à l'étage, pour aller récupérer la boîte découverte à la Shinra.

L'escalier qui y mène est étroit, tout juste assez large pour que Loz puisse y évoluer de face. Il ne cesse de grincer et de gémir, donnant constamment l'impression qu'il va céder sous votre poids. Le couloir qui sépare les deux chambres est à peine plus large et, au bout de celui-ci, une lucarne à la vitre épaisse de crasse. Curieux, il passe la tête dans la chambre de gauche, celle qu'ils appellent déjà « La chambre de Kadaj ».

Contrairement à la leur, les dégâts ici sont plutôt importants. Le toit était en grande partie effondré, le mobilier est complètement abîmé, et même le sol a subi quelques dégâts. Ajouté à cela la pluie qui a eu le loisir de s'y infiltrer au cours des dernières années et on ne peut pas dire que le lieu soit des plus accueillants. Un miracle, du reste, que cette partie de l'habitation ne se soit pas écroulée.

_Il va falloir réparer la fenêtre, trouver un autre matelas, voir ce qu'on peut faire pour les meubles et…_

En tout cas, les trous qui défiguraient le toit sont à présent de l'histoire ancienne. Loz a comblé la plupart d'entre eux et ceux qui restent ne sont que de petits points qui laissent passer la lumière du jour en fins filets.

Dans leur chambre, le lit est encore défait et la fenêtre ouverte. Yazoo va la ferme, avant de se diriger vers l'un des meubles où ils ont rangé les vêtements dénichés à droite et à gauche. Chacun y possède son propre tiroir et, dans le sien, Yazoo a déposé un uniforme de SOLDAT première classe – sans toutefois avoir l'intention de le porter; juste parce qu'il a été pris de nostalgie en le découvrant à la Shinra. Et dessous, la boîte à secrets de leur grand frère.

3

Au milieu des objets et photos qui encombrent la boîte, se trouve un petit carnet en cuir ayant servi de journal à son ancien propriétaire. Et à la fin de celui-ci, Yazoo peut lire les mots suivants :

« Ai-je une raison de me battre ? »

Chaque élément qu'il contient, mais aussi chaque photo, chaque bout d'objet qui reposent dans le fond de la boîte, sont autant de pièces d'un puzzle dont il n'a pour l'instant qu'une vue bien parcellaire.

Reposant sa tasse de café sur la table de la cuisine, Yazoo attrape un des clichés – celle où ce grand frère encore mystérieux est entouré de ses deux plus précieux amis. La tête inclinée sur le côté, il se demande ce qu'il a bien pu se passer entre eux pour que les liens qui les unissaient se brisent.

_Même s'il semble n'en avoir voulu qu'à ce Genesis…_

Car en ce qui concerne le dénommé Angeal, c'est principalement de la tristesse qu'il ressent. De la déception, également, mais sans qu'il ne sache vraiment si celle-ci est destinée à son ami ou à lui-même.

_Je me demande si je ne peux pas trouver plus d'informations sur lui à la Shinra. Il était première classe… non, plus que ça ! Il était tenu pour un SOLDAT d'exception, supérieur à tous les autres. Il doit donc forcément rester quelque chose de lui là-bas…_

Et puis, il a du temps à tuer… alors, pourquoi ne pas aller fouiller du côté de la compagnie à l'occasion ?

_En tout cas, je serais vraiment curieux de savoir comment tu t'es retrouvé dans ma tête._

Au même instant, il peut entendre la porte s'ouvrir. Et la voix de Loz, qui questionne :

— Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Yaz' ?

En réponse, Yazoo se crispe; va pour remettre la photo à sa place et refermer la boîte, mais…

_Non, ce n'est pas moi qui désire ça._

D'autant qu'il ne voit aucune raison de faire de cachotteries à Loz.

_Ne sois pas si gêné… ! Il fait partie de notre famille, lui aussi._

Son frère est en sueur. Le t-shirt trempé, il a de la mousse écrasée sur son visage et ses mains. Ses cheveux ont aussi peu fière allure que les siens et il semble également avoir grand besoin d'une pause. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Yazoo lui tend la photo et questionne :

— Tu reconnais quelqu'un ?

Intrigué, Loz récupère le cliché. Une exclamation de surprise lui échappe.

— Celui du milieu ! Il nous ressemble !

— Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose sur lui ?

Mais au lieu de lui répondre, Loz se contente de le regarder avec un air perdu. Un peu étonné, Yazoo insiste :

— Vraiment rien ? Pas même son nom ?

— Heu…, fait Loz en fronçant les sourcils.

Le regard de nouveau braqué en direction de la photo, il cherche à faire remonter le moindre souvenir de cet homme qui lui paraît si familier.

Yazoo l'aiguille :

— Il s'appelait Sephiroth.

Une lueur passe dans les yeux de Loz.

— Ah ! Oui, ça me dit quelque chose ! Heu… je connais ce nom, oui. Et lui, là, avec les cheveux noirs, je suis sûr de le connaître aussi, mais…

Il se gratte le crâne, l'air soudain contrarié. Pourquoi est-ce que ça refuse de venir ? D'autant que plus il regarde cet homme, ce Sephiroth, plus il a le sentiment de l'avoir déjà rencontré…

— Je…, commence-t-il. Je crois qu'il a essayé de faire quelque chose à cette planète.

La détruire… ? Non, pas exactement.

— Mais j'ai du mal à me souvenir et… je crois… oui, que c'est grand frère qui l'a arrêté.

— Tu parles de Cloud ?

Loz approuve d'un hochement de tête.

— Ouais… j'ai d'ailleurs l'impression qu'il l'aime pas beaucoup… et même pas du tout. Il lui en veut et… est-ce qu'il est de notre famille, Yaz' ?

— Je pense qu'il s'agit également de notre grand frère.

— Tu veux dire qu'on a deux grands frères ?

— Il semblerait…

À nouveau, Loz se gratte le crâne. Toujours cette impression de l'avoir croisé quelque part, mais où ?

— Mais il est mort depuis un moment, ajoute Yazoo en venant s'accouder sur la table, son visage soutenu par sa main. On n'aura sans doute jamais l'occasion de le rencontrer.

Même si ses souvenirs continuent de vivre en eux pour une raison qu'il ne s'explique pas.

Loz, finalement, émet un claquement de doigts.

— Ça y est, je me souviens ! La Rivière de la Vie ! (Et comme Yazoo l'invite du regard à développer, il ajoute :) Je l'ai senti dans la Rivière de la Vie !

— Tu es certain que c'était lui ?

— Ouais… je saurais pas dire pourquoi, mais je suis persuadé que c'était lui.

Yazoo laisse entendre un bruit de gorge songeur. La Rivière de la Vie, donc… ?

— Alors… il n'aurait pas encore été assimilé ?

— En tout cas, la dernière fois, il était encore là. Et même qu'il lui faisait peur… heu… à la Rivière de la Vie, je veux dire. Et puis, il y avait toute cette partie contaminée, tu te souviens ? Je crois qu'il s'y trouvait.

— Ah… oui. Je m'en rappelle.

Et lui aussi avait effectivement senti quelque chose, au sein de toute cette noirceur. Pas seulement la trace de leur mère, mais également une autre présence. Une présence inconnue, qui semblait être partout, les encercler complètement, et qui l'avait un peu inquiété.

_Et mère nous a créés à partir de cette contamination. Ce n'est donc pas si surprenant_ _que ses souvenirs se soient retrouvés en nous !_

Volontairement ou involontairement, il ne saurait le dire.

— Je me demande s'il est avec Kadaj, en ce moment, fait Loz en lui rendant la photo. S'il a nos deux grands frères avec lui, peut-être qu'il ne voudra pas nous rejoindre.

— Il ne m'a pas l'air d'être du genre amusant. À mon avis, Kadaj s'est déjà lassé de lui.

— Tu crois qu'il serait capable de revenir, lui aussi ? J'aimerais bien le rencontrer…

— Ça…, répond Yazoo, avant de sortir une autre photo et de la lui tendre. Tu sais qui c'est ce type avec une moustache ?

Loz récupère la photo et plisse les yeux.

— Heu… je crois… heu… il me semble qu'il s'appelait… (Il se gratte l'arrière du crâne.) Gast… ouais, je suis sûr que c'est ça !

— Gast…, répète Yazoo, l'air un peu ailleurs. Ça ne me dit définitivement rien.

— Il travaillait pour la Shinra. Heu… mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est mort, lui aussi.

— Décidément…

— Et à côté, c'est notre grand frère, pas vrai ? Ils étaient proches, mais je sais pas bien pourquoi…

— Il a également travaillé pour la Shinra, lui explique Yazoo. Depuis tout jeune.

— Ah bon ?

— C'était un SOLDAT.

L'air contrarié, Loz fronce les sourcils. Puis, lui rendant la photo, il grogne :

— À croire que ça les amuse de faire de la peine à maman ! Il reste du café ?

Comme il se dirige vers la casserole abandonnée sur le réchaud, Yazoo range les photos dans la boîte et la referme. Médite ensuite sur ces nouvelles informations. La présence ressentie au sein de la Rivière de la Vie était puissante. Il s'étonne donc que leur grand frère n'ait pas encore trouvé de moyen pour revenir en ce monde… se demande, surtout, si dans ces conditions, il sera vraiment possible à Kadaj de les rejoindre.

Reportant les yeux sur Loz, qui se sert une tasse de café, il questionne :

— Il reste encore beaucoup à faire, là-haut ?

— Non, répond son frère en venant s'installer à table. J'ai réparé le plus important et ce qu'il reste me prendra pas longtemps.

— Dans ce cas, tu pourras t'occuper des toilettes aujourd'hui. (Et comme Loz se fige, sa tasse portée à ses lèvres, Yazoo vient croiser les bras sur la table et, avec un petit sourire mauvais, ajoute :) Je te rappelle qu'elles sont bouchées.

— Mais on a dit que c'était toi qui t'occupais du ménage !

— Et je les nettoierai, mais seulement quand tu les auras réparées.

— Mais… !

— Ton travail, pas le mien.

Et comme l'expression de Loz se détériore un peu plus, un rire satisfait lui échappe. Laissant ses doigts glisser le long de sa tasse, dont le contenu est à présent presque froid, il dit :

— C'était bien essayé, Loz, mais tu devrais vraiment éviter de te croire plus malin que moi.

4

Une lampe torche à la main, Yazoo regagne l'étage. Leur nouvelle demeure n'étant plus desservie en électricité, ils se doivent donc de faire avec les moyens du bord pour palier à ce manque. Arrivé dans le couloir, il s'arrête face à la porte de la chambre de Kadaj; hésite, avant de l'ouvrir.

Le faisceau de sa lampe balaye la pièce, où le désordre est aussi important que dans l'après-midi.

Plongée dans les ténèbres, elle paraît à présent presque lugubre. Et l'absence de son propriétaire s'y fait plus criante que jamais; le glace malgré lui. Ils se sont installés ici avec l'espoir que leur frère finira par les rejoindre, mais… tout au fond de lui, il est de moins en moins convaincu que ça se produira.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire, s'il ne revient pas ?_

Ses doigts raffermissant leur prise sur le manche de sa lampe, il peut entendre les marches grincer. L'instant d'après, la voix de Loz s'élève dans son dos :

— Toi aussi il te manque, hein ?

Pour toute réponse, Yazoo opine du chef. Oui, leur frère lui manque. Lui manque terriblement.

— Je pensais qu'on pourrait lui faire une belle chambre, ajoute Loz. Comme ça, ça lui donnera encore plus envie de revenir.

À nouveau, Yazoo opine du chef.

_Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple…_

Puis il lève les yeux sur Loz et questionne, avec un sourire moqueur :

— Tu t'es lavé correctement ?

Une serviette encore sur les épaules et les cheveux humides, son frère grimace.

— C'est pas drôle, Yaz' ! J'en ai vraiment eu partout !

— D'où ma question.

— Et j'ai dû me frotter je sais pas combien de temps pour que l'odeur parte. J'ai froid, maintenant !

— Le principal, c'est que tu sois propre.

Puis il revient à la chambre de Kadaj, va pour en refermer la porte, quand Loz, après un silence, s'enquiert :

— Tu crois qu'il m'en voudra si je lui fais un câlin, quand il reviendra ?

Ce qui lui fait de nouveau monter un sourire aux lèvres.

— Le connaissant, il risque de râler. Mais dans le fond, ça lui fera plaisir, ne t'inquiète pas.

Car des trois, il est sans doute celui qui a le plus besoin de se sentir aimé…


	4. Chapter 4

1

Une serviette sur la tête avec laquelle il a entrepris de se sécher les cheveux, Yazoo tourne les yeux en direction de la porte de la salle de bain laissée entrouverte. La voix de Loz lui parvient, mais elle tient à ce point du murmure qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il raconte.

Curieux, il quitte la salle de bain pour s'enquérir :

— À qui est-ce que tu parles ?

Accroupi devant l'entrée, Loz se retourne. Et sur son visage, l'expression du gamin pris en faute.

— Heu…, commence-t-il.

Sans avoir toutefois le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, car Yazoo s'est déjà approché pour jeter un regard à l'extérieur. Ou plutôt, à la boule de poils miteuse qui, sur le pas de leur porte, termine d'engloutir le contenu de son assiette.

Yazoo arque un sourcil.

— Un chat ?

Et la bestiole n'est clairement plus de première jeunesse. Maigre, le poil sale et rare par endroits, une de ses oreilles a été sectionnée de moitié. Un de ses yeux, au vu de sa blancheur, est certainement aveugle et…

_Est-ce que c'est lui qui pue comme ça ?_

Il reporte les yeux sur Loz, dans l'attente d'une explication.

— Heu…, répète celui-ci en se passant une main dans la nuque. Je l'ai vu traîner pas loin et il avait l'air d'avoir faim, alors…

Là-dessus, il tend la main vers l'animal et lui gratte le sommet du crâne. Le matou se laisse faire, termine de lécher l'assiette devant lui, avant d'incliner la tête sur le côté comme pour réclamer plus de gratounes.

— J'espère que tu ne comptes pas l'adopter, dit Yazoo, qui n'a aucune envie de voir la bestiole gambader librement chez eux. Il doit être plein de puces.

— Non, mais… il me fait pitié, alors… je me dis que je pourrais au moins lui donner à manger.

— On n'a pas beaucoup d'argent, lui rappelle son frère.

— Je sais… mais on pourra toujours en trouver quand on n'en aura plus.

_Comme si c'était aussi simple…_

Yazoo n'insiste toutefois pas. Dans le fond, ça lui est plutôt égal et si ça peut faire plaisir à son frère…

Recommençant à s'essuyer les cheveux, il songe que c'est un miracle que l'animal soit encore en vie, au vu de l'état dans lequel il se trouve. Il ne semble même plus avoir de dents, ce qui doit rendre la chasse plutôt difficile pour lui.

— Tu veux le caresser ?

Yazoo se fige, tandis que Loz lève dans sa direction un regard d'enfant heureux de partager son nouveau jouet. Malheureusement, il n'éprouve aucun intérêt pour ce genre de divertissement et c'est pourquoi il répond :

— Il pue.

— Un peu, mais il est gentil.

— Et moi je viens de prendre ma douche. Je n'ai pas envie que son odeur se mette sur mes mains.

— Oh, allez, essaye ! Tu vas voir, c'est chouette !

Là-dessus, il se redresse pour lui laisser la place. Yazoo soupire, mais finit par capituler face au regard suppliant que lui adresse son frère. Il s'accroupit donc à hauteur du chat et, après une seconde d'hésitation, tend une main dans sa direction.

Voyant ce membre inconnu s'approcher de lui, l'animal se crispe, avant de daigner venir le renifler. Rabat les oreilles en arrière et s'éloigne finalement en boitant.

— Ah, fait Loz avec une moue. On dirait qu'il t'aime pas beaucoup.

Yazoo ne répond pas. Se contente de regarder l'animal disparaître à l'angle d'un mur écroulé sans savoir s'il doit être satisfait ou vexé de la tournure des évènements.

2

— On a faim, hein ? Tiens, regarde ce qu'on t'a laissé !

Assis à table, Yazoo peut entendre Loz roucouler dans son dos. La cible de son affection vient à présent les visiter deux fois par jour, ce qui, de son avis, ne devrait pas être encouragé.

_À force, il va s'imaginer qu'on est à sa disposition !_

De la paperasse étalée devant lui, il soutient sa tête d'une main. Laisse son regard balayer la page qu'il tient de l'autre et qui a été imprimée la veille dans un cybercafé.

Plutôt que de se fatiguer à aller fouiller la Shinra, il s'est en effet dit qu'Internet pourrait lui fournir un certain nombre d'informations sur leur nouveau grand frère et s'est donc fendu de quelques Gils dans ce but. La prochaine fois, cependant, sans doute restera-t-il plus longtemps sur place – même si la présence d'autres personnes autour de lui a tendance à le hérisser –, car ça lui reviendra toujours moins cher de passer quelques heures là-bas, plutôt que de faire imprimer ce qui l'intéresse, afin de le lire chez lui.

Le propriétaire du commerce lui a d'ailleurs jeté de drôles de regards en découvrant le contenu de ses recherches. S'est attardé sur son visage, sans doute sur ses cheveux et ses yeux, avant de revenir sur la photo de Sephiroth qui s'exhibait sur les papiers sortant de son imprimante. Se demandant certainement si lui et l'ancien SOLDAT – que tous en Gaïa ont appris à craindre – pouvaient avoir un lien de parenté.

_Peut-être même que je devrais aller ailleurs, la prochaine fois ?_

Oui, ce sera sans doute plus prudent, surtout au vu des nouvelles connaissances dont il dispose à propos de leur grand frère.

— Ça t'a plu ? Si tu veux, je t'en donnerai un peu plus ce soir.

Le chat émet un miaulement rauque, presque essoufflé, et Yazoo se tourne finalement vers eux.

— Ne le chouchoute pas trop. Il va prendre de mauvaises habitudes, à force.

Une assiette vide à la main, Loz s'est redressé.

— Il en a bavé dans la vie, Yaz' !

Et dans sa voix, un soupçon de reproche.

— Et alors ?

— Alors il a bien le droit de se faire un peu chouchouter, non ?

En réponse, Yazoo hausse les épaules. Qu'il ne se plaigne pas, à l'avenir, si ce sac à puces devient de plus en plus exigeant.

3

La pluie tombe en rafales, martelant sans discontinuer le toit. Par la fenêtre, les trous formés dans la plaque leur permettent d'apercevoir un ciel sombre, presque orageux. Jusqu'à présent, le temps avait été des plus cléments, presque caniculaire, mais… il fallait bien que ça se dégrade à un moment ou un autre !

— Si on avait choisi une autre maison, on aurait pu s'éviter tout ce vacarme, dit tranquillement Yazoo, dont les yeux sont braqués en direction de la fenêtre.

— Moi j'aime bien. Ça me détend, le bruit de la pluie.

Yazoo émet un bruit de gorge.

_Je me demande comment il fait…_

Parce que si par le passé, il aurait sans doute formulé le même genre d'avis, aujourd'hui, le phénomène produit chez lui une réaction bien différente. Car il lui rappelle cruellement ce jour… celui où Kadaj leur a été arraché.

Installés sur leur lit, ils s'apprêtaient à faire une sieste quand le déluge s'est produit. Et à présent, aucun des deux ne pense plus vraiment à dormir.

— Je me demande comment va Le Chat, fait Loz. Ça fait trois jours qu'on l'a pas vu.

— Il est vieux, Loz. Peut-être qu'il ne reviendra plus jamais.

Il ne disait pas vraiment ça méchamment, mais il aurait dû se douter que ça blesserait son frère. Il s'en étonne encore, mais celui-ci s'est beaucoup attaché à l'animal, passant du temps chaque jour sur le pas de la porte à le caresser et à lui parler. Et peut-être que sans le vouloir, il a commencé à développer une forme de jalousie envers cette nouvelle relation. Il pensait que ce genre de chose, c'était davantage dans la personnalité de Kadaj, mais il semblerait qu'il n'y soit pas complètement immunisé…

_Je suis stupide… ce n'est qu'un sac à puces, de toute façon._

Le visage de Loz s'est affaissé et Yazoo n'a aucun mal à deviner qu'il se retient de pleurer. Désireux de se faire pardonner, il tend une main dans sa direction et l'embrasse doucement.

— Désolé…

Revient rencontrer ses lèvres des siennes, encore et encore, les savoure de plus en plus longuement tout en guidant Loz en direction du matelas. Son frère sous lui – dont il peut sentir les mains lui descendre le long des flancs –, Yazoo vient recouvrir de baiser la ligne de sa mâchoire, avant de descendre dans son cou. Le mordille finalement un peu au-dessus de la clavicule, lui arrachant un petit gémissement. Un sourire lui monte aux lèvres et, redressant le dos, il questionne :

— Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on essaye d'aller plus loin ?

Disant cela, sa main est venue se perdre dans les cheveux de son frère. Ses doigts s'y emmêlent, s'amusent à entortiller doucement ses mèches.

Jusqu'à présent, leur relation s'est révélée plutôt chaste. Des baisers et quelques caresses, mais rien de très aventureux. Cependant, plus les jours passent, plus il sent monter en lui d'autres désirs. Et grossir la curiosité, également, celle de découvrir plus intimement le corps de l'autre.

Les mains de Loz à présent sur ses hanches, celui-ci émet un « Heu... » incertain.

— Si tu ne veux pas, poursuit Yazoo, en venant effleurer son nez du sien. C'est pas grave…

À cette distance, difficile d'échapper au regard de l'autre. Les mains de Loz se crispent sur ses hanches l'espace d'une seconde ou deux, avant que celui-ci ne réponde :

— Non, je… je veux bien, mais… je risque d'être nul.

Et à Yazoo de laisser échapper un petit rire et de répliquer :

— Ça tombe bien, moi aussi…

4

— Dis donc, toi !

Les sourcils froncés, Yazoo vient s'appuyer de l'épaule contre l'encadrement de la porte. Sur le seuil de celle-ci, le chat se tient en boule, dans l'attente que quelqu'un daigne lui apporter son repas.

— On te nourrit et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de disparaître ? Je te trouve bien culotté !

Le chat a tourné la tête sur le côté. Les oreilles rabattues en arrière, il reste là, les yeux clos, dans une attitude obstinée.

Yazoo était sur le point de préparer le déjeuner quand il l'a entendu. Sur la table, un paquet de pâtes a été abandonné – pour lesquelles une casserole d'eau est déjà en train de bouillir sur le réchaud.

— Il s'inquiétait pour toi, je te signale.

Mais forcément, ce pique-assiette s'en moque. Tout ce qui l'importe, c'est qu'on lui remplisse l'estomac.

_Vraiment, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il peut lui trouver…_

Comme il entend le pas lourd de Loz résonner à l'étage, il lève les yeux en direction du plafond. Oui, ce dernier s'inquiétait drôlement. Au point qu'il s'est même donné la peine de le chercher dans le voisinage, des fois qu'il lui serait arrivé quelque chose et qu'il ne serait donc plus en mesure de se déplacer par lui-même jusque chez eux.

_Sinon pire…_

Il est toutefois évident qu'il perd don temps avec cette boule puante. De son avis, il y a plus de chances d'assister à l'extinction brutale du genre humain, que de voir l'animal se repentir pour son attitude.

— Enfin, tu as de la chance, dit-il en s'écartant de l'encadrement. Je suis de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui…

Puis, la main sur la poignée, il va pour refermer la porte au museau de leur visiteur, avant d'être pris d'une hésitation. Son regard se porte à nouveau en direction de celui-ci. La tête toujours tournée sur le côté, il n'a pas rouvert les yeux, semble décidé à rester là pour le reste de la journée si nécessaire.

— Allez, entre, sac à puces, dit-il finalement. Ça va lui faire plaisir de te voir.

Et au chat, comme s'il le comprenait, de daigner enfin poser son œil unique sur lui. Il se lève ensuite lentement et c'est en boitant qu'il s'avance en direction de la cuisine…

* * *

**Ghest : Thank you ! :D**

**Et merci à timores tiphanie pour sa mise en favoris. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

1

Loz ouvre un œil. À l'extérieur, le jour est levé et les températures s'annoncent encore chaudes. Lui tournant le dos, Yazoo dort encore, ses longs cheveux emmêlés sur son oreiller et lui dégageant en partie la nuque. Il peut entendre sa respiration paisible et, l'espace d'un instant, il songe à se rendre sur la pointe des pieds au rez-de-chaussée pour leur préparer un bon petit déjeuner. Yazoo sera content de l'attention, c'est sûr, et lui, il adore lui faire plaisir.

Il se sent toutefois si bien, allongé là, qu'il ne trouve pas le courage de se lever. Alors à la place, il se glisse jusqu'à son frère et vient l'étreindre doucement d'un bras, tandis que son nez se perd dans ses cheveux. Il aime son odeur. Elle le rassure. Et puis Yazoo s'est lavé les cheveux hier soir, alors, il peut également sentir celle de son shampoing. Ils utilisent le même, mais sur lui, il a l'impression que ça ne fait pas pareil. Et il l'aime bien aussi, cette odeur, qui commence à lui devenir familière.

Les yeux à nouveau clos, il prend une longue inspiration… quand un détail vient perturber ce moment de détente.

— Pouah ! Qu'est-ce qui pue comme ça ?

Son exclamation a réveillé Yazoo, dont le nez se fronce aussitôt. Puis leurs regards, d'un même mouvement, se braquent en direction du coupable qui, tranquillement installé au milieu du lit, se lèche la patte.

— Je t'avais dit de fermer la porte de notre chambre, Loz, grogne Yazoo.

— Je l'ai fait ! s'insurge celui-ci, avant de prendre un air coupable et d'ajouter : mais j'ai été aux toilettes cette nuit, alors j'ai dû oublier de la refermer.

Et à présent, cet instant de bonheur est gâché par sa maladresse. L'expression malheureuse, il retrousse la lèvre inférieure en une moue. Yazoo, lui, continue de fixer l'animal avec une lueur agacée dans le fond des yeux.

— D'accord, cette fois ça suffit : on lui fait prendre une douche aujourd'hui !

— Il va pas apprécier…

— Dans ce cas, il retourne dehors.

Un hoquet paniqué échappe à Loz.

— Fais pas ça, Yaz' ! Il va être malheureux si on…

— La douche ou la rue, le coupe Yazoo, impitoyable.

— O… ok. La douche, alors…

Là-dessus, il adresse un regard désolé au félin qui, comme si la conversation ne le concernait absolument pas, continue de faire sa toilette.

Il pousse un soupir. Puis, voyant son frère s'enfoncer à nouveau sous les couvertures, il l'imite et vient lui déposer un baiser dans le cou. Puis un autre et encore un autre, jusqu'à ce que Yazoo ne se tourne finalement vers lui pour l'embrasser. Leurs mains commencent à se glisser sous les vêtements de l'autre, leurs baisers à se faire plus empressés. Dans sa poitrine, les battements de son cœur se sont accélérés et il veut aider Yazoo à se débarrasser de son haut, quand celui-ci se fige.

— Il nous regarde !

L'esprit un peu ailleurs, Loz ne comprend pas tout de suite à quoi il fait référence. Puis son regard suit celui de son frère et il découvre que le félin a cessé sa toilette pour les fixer de son œil unique.

— C'est qu'un chat, plaide-t-il.

En réponse, Yazoo grogne et quand Loz referme à nouveau ses bras autour de lui, il peut le sentir crispé. Lui-même, du reste, ne tarde pas à se sentir mal à l'aise sous la pression de cet œil unique qui semble vouloir ne perdre aucune miette de leurs ébats. Tente bien de faire abstraction, comme les mains de Yazoo se font plus aventureuses, mais finit par grogner lui aussi et par le repousser doucement.

— D'accord, c'est gênant.

— Ah !

Le chat, lui, continue de les observer. Tranquillement. Sans se soucier un seul instant de leurs émotions. Avec un claquement de langue agacé, Yazoo fait un geste de la main dans sa direction.

— Allez, dégage Sac à Puces. Ouste !

En réponse, l'animal se contente de bâiller. Loz fait remarquer :

— Il s'appelle Le Chat.

— Sac à Puces, ça lui va mieux.

L'objet de leur discussion ne semble toutefois pas décidé à mettre les voiles et ce qu'importe le nom qu'on puisse lui donner. Yazoo envoie donc un coup de coude à Loz et lui dit :

— Fais-le sortir.

— Pourquoi moi ? gémit-il, en s'enfonçant un peu plus sous les couvertures.

— Parce que moi, il ne m'aime pas.

— Mais…

— S'il me griffe, il vole par la fenêtre.

Comprenant qu'il n'a pas le choix, Loz émet un soupir et repousse les couvertures. Puis attrapant l'animal par la peau du cou, qui laisse entendre un miaulement rauque en protestation, il le dépose dans le couloir et s'empresse de refermer la porte derrière lui.

2

— Tiens-le mieux que ça !

— Mais il me griffe !

— Sale bête, tiens-toi tranquille !

Dans la salle de bain, miaulements et feulements se font entendre, auxquels se mêlent les grognements et les gémissements des deux frères. Le robinet de la douche est ouvert et de l'eau est déjà répandue partout par terre. Les mains et les avant-bras couverts de mousse, Yazoo tente tant bien que mal de frictionner l'animal qui, l'allure plus pitoyable que jamais, se débat comme un beau diable. Son sang et celui de Loz se mélangent dans la cabine douche, souille également leur victime qui, après un dernier coup de griffe vicieux, parvient à leur échapper.

— Hé ! fait Loz.

— Reviens ici tout de suite !

Mais l'animal se contente de cracher dans leur direction, hérissé de partout, avant de fuir à toutes pattes la salle de bain.

Échevelés, trempés, mais surtout essoufflés, les deux frères n'ont pas le courage de se jeter à sa poursuite.

— Au moins, soupire Yazoo en refermant le robinet de la douche. Il devrait sentir meilleur maintenant.

3

Un sifflement dangereux échappe à Yazoo, alors qu'il entreprend de désinfecter les blessures qui lézardent ses bras. Loz, lui, termine de se coller des pansements ici et là, installé à la table de la cuisine en sa compagnie.

— Bon sang, il m'a griffé jusqu'ici !

— Tu veux des pansements ? lui propose Loz en lui tendant la boîte à moitié vide.

En réponse, Yazoo la lui arrache des mains. Puis, tout en tamponnant de son coton imbibé d'alcool les dernières griffures découvertes près de son coude, il dit sur un ton de menace :

— Continue de l'engraisser, Loz. Quand il aura pris suffisamment de poids, je nous en fais une fricassée. Ça lui fera les pieds, à cet ingrat !

— Pas sûr qu'il soit très bon, répond Loz en refermant la bouteille d'alcool. Vu l'odeur…

Et à Yazoo de reconnaître que ce n'est effectivement peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Se collant ici et là les pansements restants, il se laisse ensuite aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, la tête rejetée en arrière. Ses jambes venant s'emmêler avec celles de Loz, un soupir lui échappe.

— On s'ennuie, non ?

— Un peu…

— Il n'y a tellement rien à faire, c'est dingue. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ça très longtemps…

Le silence s'installe entre eux. Yazoo a maintenant croisé les mains derrière sa nuque et fixe le plafond. Loz, lui, s'est accoudé à table. Se trémousse un moment, avant de questionner :

— Dis… on est un couple maintenant, pas vrai ?

— J'imagine… qu'on peut appeler ça comme ça, oui.

— Et… heu… t'as pas envie, des fois, de faire des trucs de couple ?

Sous la table, les jambes de Loz en emprisonnées l'une de celles de Yazoo. Ce dernier cille, avant de redresser la nuque et de questionner :

— Quoi par exemple ?

Comme s'il n'attendait que ça, Loz repousse sa chaise et fonce à l'étage. Quand il revient, il transporte plusieurs magazines desquels dépasse tout un tas de morceaux de papier formant des marque-pages. Il les ouvre un à un sur la table et, fébrile, explique :

— J'ai acheté ça, la dernière. Ça donne tout plein de conseils… tu sais, sur des trucs à faire quand on est en couple.

— Tu as sérieusement dépensé de l'argent pour ces bêtises ?

Attrapant l'un des magazines, Yazoo parcourt son dossier « Ces grands classiques indémodables ». Accompagné de dessins, on y décrit différentes activités et attentions destinées à pimenter votre vie de couple.

— Envie d'une soirée en tête à tête ? lit-il. Pourquoi ne pas tester un dîner aux chandelles ? (Un bruit de gorge sceptique lui échappe.) Je ne comprends pas…

— Ils disent que c'est super romantique, fait Loz en venant poser sa tête contre son épaule.

— Avant-hier, quand on est rentrés tard de la Shinra, il faisait déjà noir et on a dû dîner à la lueur de nos lampes torches. Tu as trouvé ça romantique, toi ?

— Bof…

— Nous sommes d'accord.

En silence, il continue sa lecture, de plus en plus dubitatif sur les exemples proposés. Puis il plisse les yeux et fait remarquer :

— Ils ne parlent que de couples composés d'un homme et d'une femme.

— Je sais, oui. J'ai demandé s'il y en avait que pour les hommes, mais on m'a regardé bizarrement.

— Votre femme aime que vous soyez aux petits soins pour elle, lit Yazoo. Il y a vraiment besoin d'être une femme pour apprécier ça ?

— Moi, j'aime bien quand t'es aux petits soins pour moi.

Avec un petit rire, Yazoo lui passe une main dans les cheveux.

— Peut-être que je devrais l'être plus souvent, alors…

En réponse, Loz se pare d'un large sourire. Heureux. Puis, comme Yazoo reprend sa lecture, son visage soutenu par une main, il vient lui déposer un baiser dans le cou, puis remonte doucement. L'embrasse près de l'oreille quand son frère dit :

— Ça, ça pourrait être sympa. (Et comme Loz tourne les yeux vers le magazine, il tapote du doigt la partie qui l'intéresse.) Prendre un bain ensemble… oui, pourquoi pas ?

Et à Loz, attristé, de faire remarquer :

— Mais on a qu'une douche.

— Et l'eau est froide, soupire Yazoo. Ça n'aurait rien d'agréable de toute façon.

— J'ai vu des baignoires, à la Shinra… mais là-bas aussi, l'eau est froide.

— Dommage…

Ce qui chagrine davantage encore Loz. Il voit bien que l'idée plaît à son frère et ne demande donc qu'à lui faire plaisir, seulement…

_J'aurais peut-être dû choisir une maison avec une baignoire ? Même si je sais toujours pas comment on l'aurait remplie d'eau chaude._

Après quelques secondes de silence, il vient lui passer un bras autour des épaules. Puis, lui déposant un baiser sur la joue, promet :

— T'inquiète pas, je vais trouver une solution ! (Avant d'attraper un autre magazine et d'ajouter :) Moi, en tout cas, j'aimerais bien faire ça pour commencer.

Yazoo récupère le magazine et incline la tête sur le côté.

— Se tenir la main ?

Il y a de la surprise dans sa voix, aussi Loz s'empresse-t-il d'expliquer :

— Je sais qu'on l'a déjà fait, mais c'est encore jamais arrivé… tu sais, dehors. Quand on se promène, par exemple.

— Faut dire qu'en général, on se déplace à moto.

— Mais moi, en ville, j'ai vu beaucoup de couples faire ça. Marcher main dans la main. Alors, je voudrais bien essayer…

— Je suis pas convaincu que ce soit si bien que ça, réplique Yazoo.

Et son air désintéressé déçoit Loz, dont l'expression se fait chagrine. Remarquant son changement d'humeur, Yazoo questionne :

— Est-ce que tu vas pleurer ?

— Non !

Loz détourne la tête, car en vérité, il peut bel et bien sentir des larmes lui border les yeux. Yazoo tend le cou, cherche à voir son visage, mais son frère s'obstine à le lui refuser. Il vient donc poser son menton sur son épaule et insiste, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres :

— Tu vas pleurer, pas vrai ?

— Puisque je te dis que non !

— Tu en as envie à ce point ?

Pour toute réponse, un silence. Un silence boudeur, obstiné, de l'enfant qu'on a blessé et qui ne compte pas vous pardonner facilement. Yazoo laisse entendre un rire discret. Puis ses yeux se posent à nouveau sur le magazine. S'attarde sur la photo de ce couple aux grands sourires, dont les mains sont jointes.

_Dans le genre simpliste…_

Mais dans le fond, il ne peut pas dire que ça le surprenne. Oui, c'est bien de Loz d'aimer ce genre de choses. Des plaisirs simples pour une personnalité qui l'est tout autant.

Doucement, il lui souffle dans le cou. Peut le voir se crisper et dit :

— Allez, arrête de bouder. Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'aller à Edge, mais on peut se balader dans le secteur, si tu veux.

Un reniflement lui parvient. Puis, après un silence, Loz questionne :

— Main dans la main ?

Il daigne tourner la tête dans sa direction et Yazoo lui découvre un regard suspicieux. Comme s'il le soupçonnait de lui préparer une vacherie. Ce qui l'amuse plus que ça ne le vexe.

_Décidément, il me connaît bien…_

Toutefois décidé à lui faire plaisir, il approuve :

— Main dans la main.

Avant de se lever et de lui tendre la sienne. Et comme il s'y attendait, il n'en faut pas davantage à Loz pour retrouver son sourire.

_Vraiment trop simple…_

La main de Loz vient la saisir. La serre doucement, lui transmettant ainsi sa chaleur. La tête inclinée sur le côté, Yazoo observe leurs deux mains liées.

_Mais peut-être bien que c'est cette simplicité, qui me plaît chez lui._

Et, comme son frère fait mine de se lever à son tour, il se penche dans sa direction. Lui pose une main sur l'épaule et vient l'embrasser.

— Surtout, reste comme tu es…

Avant de le tirer sur ses pieds et, sans répondre à son regard interrogateur, ajouter :

— Allez ! Allons la faire, ta balade !


	6. Chapter 6

1

Yazoo cligne des yeux. Accroupi face au meuble où ils rangent leurs provisions, il ne peut que constater l'état désertique de celui-ci. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient plus grand-chose à manger, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point.

_J'aurais dû vérifier cette après-midi…_

Et comme c'est à son tour de préparer le dîner, c'est donc également à lui que revient la tâche d'aller faire des courses. Franchement, il s'en serait bien passé !

_J'ai pas envie d'aller à Edge…_

Cependant, les commerces y offrent un choix de denrées bien supérieur à celui de toutes les petites épiceries de fortune qu'on peut trouver dans le secteur.

_Est-ce qu'il nous reste de l'argent, au moins ?_

Refermant la porte du placard, il monte à l'étage et récupère le portefeuille abandonné sur un meuble. Quand il le retourne, seules quelques pièces s'écrasent dans sa main. À peine de quoi acheter du pain et un paquet de pâtes. Un soupir lui échappe.

_De mieux en mieux !_

Son regard se porte en direction de la fenêtre de leur chambre. Le soleil ne tardera pas à se coucher et s'il doit en plus faire un détour par la Shinra, il ne risque pas de rentrer avant un bout de temps. D'autant qu'en général, c'est plutôt Loz qui s'occupe d'aller fouiller la compagnie à la recherche d'argent. Il sait donc mieux que lui où il convient de chercher…

Reposant le portefeuille là où il l'a trouvé, il se passe une main dans les cheveux et réfléchit au problème qui se présente à lui. Il pourrait demander son aide à Loz, mais il n'a pas la patience d'attendre son retour. Non, il va lui falloir se procurer de l'argent autrement.

Attrapant les clefs de sa moto, il enfile un sweat à capuche et redescend au rez-de-chaussée. Il trouve Loz dans la salle de bain, accroupi près d'un baquet dans lequel il fait sa lessive, et l'informe :

— Je vais faire quelques courses.

Tout en s'acharnant sur une tache qui s'exhibe sur le t-shirt qu'il tient, Loz questionne :

— Il reste de l'argent ?

— Ça devrait le faire, oui.

— Tu peux ramener des piles, si t'as assez ? Des grosses… heu… comme celles que j'ai posées sur la table.

Yazoo opine du chef, devinant que celles de leurs lampes doivent arriver en fin de vie. Il ramasse donc l'une des piles qui traînent sur la table et la met dans sa poche.

Quand il quitte leur demeure, Sac à Puces rentre tout juste et lui passe entre les jambes d'un pas paresseux. Il l'avait presque oublié, mais pour lui aussi il va devoir faire quelques achats…

2

Venir à Edge n'est pas ce qu'il préfère. Déjà, il y a trop de monde, ce qui a tendance à l'agacer. Mais surtout, il leur faut y rester sur leurs gardes, la Shinra ayant l'habitude de traîner dans le coin. Sans compter qu'il sait que certains de leurs ennemis y vivent, ou ont l'habitude d'y passer, ce qui n'arrange vraiment pas ses affaires.

_Vivement que Kadaj revienne… qu'on ne soit plus obligés de raser les murs._

Du moins espère-t-il que son frère se décidera pour une existence plus proche de celle qu'ils ont autrefois connue, ne se voyant vraiment pas se tenir à carreaux pour le restant de ses jours.

_Et en parlant de ça…_

Il a arrêté sa moto dans un secteur plutôt excentré et paisible. Son regard, lui, est porté en direction d'un type qui s'en retourne chez lui. Le nez baissé en direction de son téléphone portable, il transporte un sac de courses. Mais ce n'est pas celui-ci qui intéresse Yazoo.

Descendant de son véhicule, il laisse à sa cible quelques mètres d'avance avant de lui emboîter le pas. Sa capuche rabattue sur son crâne, de façon à dissimuler au maximum ses traits, il enfonce les mains dans ses poches.

Inconscient d'être suivi, l'homme continue de pianoter sur son portable. Ne prend conscience du danger que quand, tournant dans une rue parallèle, un coup l'atteint par l'arrière. Une exclamation lui échappe et il lâche son téléphone. Il se retourne, mais n'a pas le temps d'effectuer le moindre geste de défense qu'un autre coup vient le cueillir en plein estomac, lui coupant le souffle. Un choc, au niveau de sa tempe, lui fait voir trouble et il s'écroule à terre où le chargement de son sac se répand.

Dans sa semi-inconscience, il peut sentir des mains le fouiller. Et une voix, qui lui dit avec un agacement ennuyé :

— C'est vraiment tout ce que tu as… ?

L'instant d'après, il peut sentir quelque chose lui atterrir sur l'épaule. Et dans la rue, l'écho de pas qui s'éloignent…

3

— C'est vachement bon, Yaz' !

— C'est facile à faire, en tout cas…

Loz engloutit à toute vitesse son plat de nouilles à la sauce tomates et aux saucisses. À leurs pieds, Sac à Puces – alias Le Chat –, dévore sa pâtée avec l'empressement de l'affamé qui n'aurait rien avalé depuis des jours. Une main soutenant son visage, Yazoo pique plusieurs morceaux de viande de sa fourchette, avant de les mener à sa bouche et de les mâchouiller d'un air pensif.

Avec tout ça, il est rentré tard et ils sont donc obligés de dîner à la lueur de leurs lampes électriques. Deux d'entre elles ont été posées sur la table, tandis qu'une autre repose près de l'évier – qu'on peut entendre goutter sur la casserole et les couverts sales qui s'y trouvent immergés de moitié dans de l'eau stagnante.

Son regard s'arrête sur l'objet trônant près du réchaud et qui n'était pas là un peu plus tôt. Il le désigne de sa fourchette et questionne :

— Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?

Un peu de sauce au coin des lèvres, Loz tourne les yeux en direction du petit poste de radio cabossé.

— En allant me promener ce matin. Quelqu'un l'a jeté, mais je comprends pas pourquoi.

— Peut-être qu'il est cassé ?

— Peut-être… attends, on va essayer !

Il se lève et, récupérant les piles rapportées par Yazoo, en place deux à l'arrière de l'appareil. Puis il cherche comment le mettre en marche, finit par trouver le bon bouton et, en même temps qu'une petite diode rouge s'y allume, un grésillement s'élève dans la pièce. Tout en se léchant les lèvres, il déploie l'antenne tordue, joue avec les boutons à la recherche d'une fréquence. Ses efforts finissent par être récompensés car, bientôt, de la musique se fait entendre. Avec un large sourire, il augmente un peu le son et dit :

— On devrait moins s'ennuyer, maintenant !

4

— Loz… je vais faire des courses.

Yazoo passe la tête dans la cuisine et trouve son frère assis à table, en train de feuilleter ses magazines. Redressant la nuque, celui-ci s'étonne :

— On a encore ce qu'il faut, non ?

— On va bientôt manquer de shampoing. Et puis j'ai envie d'un dessert ce soir.

— Bon, j'y vais alors…

Et comme Loz fait mine de se lever, Yazoo vient lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

— Non, c'est bon. Occupe-toi du dîner, d'accord ? Je reviens vite.

— T'es sûr ?

— Mais oui. À tout de suite !

Après son départ, un pli soucieux vient barrer le front de Loz. Il se penche sur le côté afin d'apercevoir Le Chat, couché en cet instant sur la chaise de Yazoo.

— Il est bizarre, non ? Il arrête pas d'aller en courses en ce moment…

Pour toute réponse, l'animal se contente d'entrouvrir les paupières et de le fixer. Loz pousse un soupir et, basculant sa chaise sur deux pieds, croise les mains derrière sa nuque.

— D'ailleurs, ça fait un moment qu'il m'a pas demandé d'aller chercher de l'argent… j'étais pourtant sûr qu'on avait presque plus rien.

Le pli qui lui barre le front se creuse un peu plus et il se demande si son frère n'est pas en train de lui cacher quelque chose. Il ne comprend pas bien pourquoi il lui ferait des cachotteries, mais il n'en demeure pas moins que son attitude est étrange.

_Faudra que je lui pose la question quand il rentrera…_

En attendant, il a encore le dîner à préparer et, malheureusement pour lui, ce n'est pas Le Chat qui acceptera de le faire à sa place.

5

Le cri fuse, hystérique. Y répond un rire de gorge moqueur.

— Quoi ? C'est vraiment tout ce dont tu es capable ?

Capuche sur la tête, Yazoo envoie un coup de pied à l'homme à terre, qui jure tout ce qu'il peut en se tenant le ventre. Du sang coule de son nez cassé et, près de lui, sa petite amie s'est laissée tomber au sol sous le choc.

— Ça joue les durs, mais ça ne tient même pas deux minutes… quelle déception.

Là-dessus, il se baisse et récupère le portefeuille de l'homme, qui dépasse de la poche arrière de son pantalon. C'est avec satisfaction qu'il constate que celui-ci est déjà un peu plus fourni que ceux de ses précédentes victimes. Après en avoir fait disparaître le contenu dans ses poches, il le jette à terre avant de se tourner vers la femme.

— Et toi ? Combien tu as sur toi ?

La ruelle est déserte; jure avec les rues voisines qui, à cette heure, ne dépeuplent pas. Un quartier aux nombreux débits de boissons et autres lieux de débauche nocturne, où il était certain de trouver des cibles un peu moins décevantes en termes de rentrée d'argent. Niveau adversaire, par contre, il ne va que de déception en déception. Celui-ci, pourtant, est du genre costaud et paradait comme s'il ne craignait rien, ni personne. Mais encore une fois, ça s'est révélé n'être que du menu fretin. Pas de quoi apaiser son besoin de distraction, en somme…

Alors qu'il fait un pas vers la femme, celle-ci serre son sac à main contre elle. Et à son expression, on pourrait la croire prête à se battre pour lui, comme si ce qu'il contenait avait plus d'importance que sa propre sécurité. Un geste de rébellion un peu faible, car la peur, en vérité, l'habite toute entière au point de la faire trembler. Yazoo tend une main dans sa direction.

— Allez, donne-moi ça… !

Mais au moment où elle semble sur le point d'obtempérer, un soupçon de révolte s'éveille chez elle et la voilà qui, brusquement, se met à lui hurler dessus. À l'insulter, à lui demander pour qui il se prend, à lui assurer qu'il ne lui fait pas peur et qu'elle ne va pas se laisser faire. Une tentative désespérée pour l'impressionner, mais qui ne parvient qu'à faire soupirer Yazoo. La tête inclinée sur le côté, il répond :

— Tu m'ennuies…

Il n'a toutefois pas le temps de poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur elle, que des pas se font entendre dans son dos.

— Hé, vous là ! On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Un bruit de bouche agacé échappe à Yazoo. La femme, elle, trouve la force de se remettre debout et le bouscule pour courir en direction des nouveaux venus. Les individus en question portent des uniformes et sont armés. Et elle qui, déjà, tente de leur expliquer sur un ton hystérique ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Yazoo hésite à se débarrasser de ces gêneurs qui, déjà, le mettent en joue et lui somment de ne pas bouger. Puis il pense à Loz, qui l'attend, et décide de laisser tomber.

_Je me suis assez amusé pour aujourd'hui…_

Il prend donc la fuite, ignore les sommations qui lui sont faites, puis les coups de feu qui résonnent bientôt derrière lui, et rejoint sa moto. Quand ses poursuivants quittent la ruelle, il est déjà loin…

6

— Ah ! Tu tombes bien, j'allais commencer à manger !

Yazoo referme la porte derrière lui. Un sac en plastique au poignet, il rabat sa capuche en arrière. Le soleil est couché à présent et Loz a donc dû sortir leurs lampes afin de leur permettre d'y voir à peu près clair. La radio est allumée et Sac à Puces mange sous la table; ne se donne même la peine de tourner la tête vers lui à son entrée.

La table est mise et Loz tient à la main une poêle, dans laquelle repose une omelette bien garnie. Il termine de faire glisser sa part dans son assiette quand Yazoo lui tend des fleurs aux tiges protégées par de l'aluminium. Surpris, il cligne des yeux, pose la poêle sur la table pour s'en saisir, avant d'interroger son frère du regard.

— Heu… ?

— Est-ce que tu trouves ça romantique ?

Yazoo le fixe à la façon dont on observerait attentivement un sujet d'expérimentation. Pas beaucoup de vie sur son visage, pas davantage dans ses yeux. Loz se frotte la nuque d'une main et répond :

— Pas vraiment, mais… (Il reporte son attention sur les fleurs, avant de sourire et d'ajouter :) Mais comme c'est toi qui me les offres, alors ça me fait quand même plaisir.

Et à Yazoo d'opiner lentement du chef.

— Tant mieux…

Puis, fouillant dans son sac, il dit :

— Je nous ai pris ça. Ils appellent ça des crèmes brûlées…

Il dépose les deux petits pots sur la table, avant d'aller mettre le shampoing dans la salle de bain. Loz le suit des yeux, avant de revenir aux fleurs et de se demander ce qu'il convient d'en faire. Il finit par hausser les épaules et va les abandonner sur le plan de travail, décidant d'y réfléchir après le dîner. La radio, elle, diffuse les informations du soir.

Quand Yazoo revient, Loz les a servis tous les deux et a déjà attaqué son repas. Il s'installe face à lui et va pour l'imiter, quand le présentateur annonce :

« _Nous apprenons qu'il y a_ _du nouveau dans l'affaire d'agressions_ _frappant_ _Edge depuis maintenant deux semaines… _»

Et à l'homme de résumer l'affaire en question, de rappeler que depuis peu, un individu portant une capuche aurait agressé plusieurs citoyens dans le but de leur subtiliser leur argent. Les témoins n'avaient, jusqu'à présent, pas eu grand-chose à fournir aux autorités locales pour les aiguiller dans leurs recherches, mais des évènements survenus dans la soirée apportent de nouvelles informations.

_« L'homme serait un individu jeune et aux cheveux longs. Les victimes n'ont pas su décrire son visage, mais les militaires étant intervenus ont pu le voir fuir à moto… »_

S'ensuit une description sommaire du véhicule, ainsi qu'un résumé des différents lieux d'agressions. Loz, qui a tourné les yeux vers l'appareil, avale ce qu'il a en bouche et dit :

— C'est marrant. Ça me rappelle…

Avant d'entendre son frère pester, la tête entre ses mains :

— Et merde… !

— Yaz' ?

— Rien. Je me disais juste que ça allait être plus compliqué, maintenant, de m'amuser.

Un peu perdu, Loz laisse son regard aller du poste de radio à Yazoo. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, puis une lueur de compréhension s'allume dans ses yeux.

— C'est pas vrai ! C'est toi qui… ?!

— Je savais que j'aurais dû la cogner dès le début.

— Qui ça ?

— Juste une idiote. (Un soupir lui échappe.) Au final, j'aurais peut-être dû les massacrer eux aussi…

Loz baisse le nez en direction de son assiette, fronce un instant les sourcils, avant qu'un « Ah ! » ne lui échappe.

— Mais alors, c'est pour ça qu'on manquait pas d'argent ? T'en volais ?!

— Touché.

— T'es bête ! T'aurais dû me demander d'aller en chercher. Tu sais bien qu'à la Shinra…

— Je sais, mais j'avais besoin de me défouler.

Et face à l'expression contrariée de son frère, Loz est pris d'un éclat de rire bruyant qui fait sursauter Le Chat.

— T'es vraiment trop bête, Yaz' !

— Regardez qui est en train de parler, grogne ce dernier en s'attaquant enfin à son repas.

— Mais moi, au moins, j'ai pas créé de problèmes en ville juste parce que je m'ennuyais, réplique Loz en retournant à son omelette.

— Dans ce cas, comment tu fais ?

Et comme Loz relève les yeux sur lui, sa fourchette à sa bouche, Yazoo développe :

— Comment tu fais pour supporter ça ? Je suis sûr que toi aussi tu as besoin de te défouler, non ?

— Ben, ouais, répond Loz, avant d'enfourner le contenu de sa fourchette et de poursuivre, peu soucieux de parler la bouche pleine : Mais quand ça me démange, je vais casser des trucs sur la plaque. Ou bien chasser des monstres. Y en a plein autour de Midgar !

Et à Yazoo de le fixer comme si l'illumination venait de s'abattre sur lui. Il se frappe le front de la main.

— C'est pas possible… et tu n'aurais pas pu m'en parler plus tôt ?

— Ben… je pensais que tu faisais pareil, répond Loz avec un petit sourire.

— Je suis vraiment trop bête… !

— C'est ce que j'arrête pas de te dire.

Là-dessus, Loz tend les doigts vers les crèmes brûlées et, jetant un œil à leurs étiquettes, pousse un soupir et secoue la tête.

— Autre chose : faut vraiment que t'apprennes à regarder les dates, parce que c'est pas la première fois que tu te fais avoir…


	7. Chapter 7

**Un chapitre un peu différent des précédents, car il s'agit en fait d'une compilation de plusieurs scénettes bien trop courtes pour que je puisse en faire quoi que ce soit individuellement. On pourrait d'ailleurs renommer l'ensemble "Loz continue de suivre les conseils (pas toujours de très bon goût) de ses magazines". x,)**

* * *

**Scénette #1**

1

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, Loz feuillette les nombreux magazines dont il a fait l'acquisition depuis qu'ils se sont installés ici. Yazoo vient tout juste de partir à la Shinra… ou bien au cybercafé, il n'a pas bien compris. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il est encore obsédé par cette histoire de grand frère, celui qui se fait appeler Sephiroth, dont il ouvre souvent la boîte pour passer en revue les différentes pièces de son héritage.

Loz ne sait pas bien que penser de tout ça. Il aimerait bien le rencontrer, c'est vrai, et quand Yazoo lui en parle, il écoute d'une oreille intéressée, mais dans le fond, il ne ressent pas le besoin de fouiller dans son passé. Le seul fait de savoir qu'ils ont un autre grand frère quelque part au sein de la Rivière de la Vie, lui suffit et… quant au reste… peu importe, dans le fond.

_Moi, du moment que j'ai Yazoo et puis Kadaj, alors je suis heureux._

Car même s'il éprouve toujours le désir de rencontrer leur mère, il n'a plus l'impression que ce soit aussi irrépressible que par le passé. Et puis sa relation avec Yazoo occupe une grande partie de ses pensées et il n'a jamais été doué pour se soucier de plusieurs choses à la fois.

_De toute façon, c'est Kadaj qui nous dira ce qu'on doit faire ensuite… si on doit toujours la chercher ou non. Et puis sans lui, c'est sûr, on la trouvera jamais._

À supposer, bien entendu, qu'il soit encore possible de lui remettre la main dessus en ce monde, ce dont il doute. Parce que Kadaj est parti avec elle quand il est mort, ce qui veut sans doute dire qu'elle aussi, à présent, n'habite plus que la Rivière de la Vie.

_Je devrais être triste… je sais que je devrais être triste… mais j'y arrive pas._

Il ne sait pas si ça fait de lui un mauvais fils, mais…

Comme il va pour tourner la page qu'il lisait, son regard s'arrête sur un encart intitulé : « Des idées pour rendre fou de désir votre homme ! »

Rapprochant le magazine de son visage, il plisse les yeux. Est-ce que ça pourrait lui plaire, un truc comme ça ?

2

Loz s'observe dans le miroir sur pied qu'ils ont récupéré lors d'un de leurs passages à la Shinra. Il se gratte la joue, se tourne sur le côté, vient se gratter les cheveux, se tourne de l'autre, puis resserre un peu les rubans du tablier en bas de son dos et se racle la gorge.

En fait, c'est plus gênant qu'autre chose.

_Et ridicule, non ?_

L'encart affirme pourtant qu'il s'agit « d'un classique » et qu'avec ça « votre homme ne vous résistera pas » et puis aussi que « attendez-vous à ce que le menu soit un peu différent ce soir-là ».

Bon, il a pas trop compris la dernière partie, mais en tout cas, il paraît que c'est… sexy ? Excitant ? Quelque chose du genre. Le texte préconisait d'ailleurs de ne rien porter sous son tablier, mais…

_Peut-être que je trouverais ça pas mal si c'était Yazoo qu'était à ma place…_

Sur lui, il a juste le sentiment que ça ne donne rien d'intéressant et, surtout, qu'abandonner son caleçon ne fera qu'aggraver les choses.

_N'empêche… j'ai un beau corps, non ?_

Oui, là-dessus, pas d'erreur possible. Même lui, il se trouve agréable à regarder.

_Je me demande ce que Yazoo en pense…_

Il n'est jamais très communicatif sur le sujet. Loz aimerait bien, pourtant, qu'il lui fasse des compliments de temps en temps. Lui, il lui en fait souvent. Encore ce matin, par exemple ! Mais de son côté, son frère…

_Est-ce que je lui plais, au moins ?_

Il ne doute pas du fait que celui-ci ait des sentiments pour lui, il a même reconnu qu'ils étaient un couple maintenant, et puis… il sait qu'il aime être à ses côtés. Qu'il aime aussi pouvoir l'embêter, sans oublier qu'il lui a dit qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose pour Kadaj… que lui, il ne voudrait pas l'embrasser, par exemple, mais…

_Mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il pense vraiment de moi._

Surtout qu'il a déjà entendu Yazoo dire de leur grand frère qu'il était beau. Oui, il s'en souvient parfaitement; se rappelle de l'admiration dans sa voix et du regard, aussi, avec lequel il observait ses photos. Au moins une fois par jour, il les sort pour les regarder et, dans ces moments-là, Loz doit reconnaître qu'il se sent malheureux. Parce qu'il a l'impression de ne plus exister pour lui.

_Et lui, est-ce qu'il lui plaît ? Est-ce qu'il lui plaît plus que moi ?_

Peut-être qu'il n'est pas vraiment son genre, dans le fond… qu'en vérité, Yazoo est davantage attiré par les hommes comme leur grand frère. Car même lui, il doit bien reconnaître qu'il est beau. Incroyablement beau. Sans doute trop pour que quelqu'un comme lui puisse rivaliser.

_Et si on le rencontrait un jour, est-ce qu'il préférerait pas être avec lui ?_

À cette pensée, une bouffée d'angoisse le submerge et ses doigts se crispent sur son tablier. Il s'agit-là d'une inquiétude qui le titille depuis quelque temps… et sans doute est-ce aussi la raison pour laquelle il ne cherche pas vraiment à en savoir plus sur cet aîné. Parce qu'il ne veut pas découvrir à quel point il lui est inférieur.

Et voilà que maintenant, son corps ne lui paraît plus aussi attirant. Est-ce qu'il n'est pas un peu trop musclé, plutôt ? Ou peut-être… pas assez ? Ou mal proportionné ? Peut-être que ses épaules sont trop larges et ses jambes trop minces, lui donnant une allure ridicule. Ou peut-être, justement, qu'elles sont trop musclées et qu'elles ne sont donc pas agréables à regarder. Et puis…

_J'ai l'air stupide,_ _non ?_

Et plus il s'angoisse, plus il se découvre de défauts. Son regard manque d'intelligence, ses arcades sont trop rapprochées de ses yeux et en plus…

Il s'est mis à pleurer, ce qui n'arrange rien et lui donne l'impression d'être encore plus laid qu'il ne le pensait. Le bout du nez déjà rouge, il renifle et n'entend pas la porte d'entrée qui se referme dans un claquement, ne perçoit pas davantage le pas qui fait grincer les escaliers. Yazoo, qui va pour entrer dans leur chambre, se fige en le découvrant dans cette tenue. Un petit sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres et il lance :

— Ne pleure pas, Loz.

Et comme son frère, toujours reniflant, se tourne vers lui, il s'appuie de l'épaule contre l'encadrement de la porte et ajoute :

— Maintenant, si tu voulais bien enlever le reste, la vue serait parfaite.

**Scénette #2**

L'air encore complètement endormi, Yazoo gagne le rez-de-chaussée en se grattant les cheveux. En vêtements de nuit, il a le pas moyennement assuré, manque de trébucher sur Sac à Puces qui lui passe entre les jambes, de se prendre la table, puis une chaise, avant de finalement atteindre la porte de la salle de bain. Là, un bâillement s'empare de lui et il porte une main à sa bouche.

À l'étage, un choc. Puis le bruit de pas précipités dans l'escalier. Débraillé et les cheveux en vrac, Loz a un large sourire en découvrant qu'il ne s'est pas encore enfermé dans la salle de bain.

— Dis ! Tu veux pas qu'on prenne notre douche ensemble ?

Et à Yazoo de l'observer, les paupières mi-closes et l'air à deux doigts de replonger dans le sommeil.

— Pour quoi faire ?

— Ben… comme on n'a pas de bain… et puis que j'ai lu que c'était sympa aussi de prendre une douche ensemble quand on est un couple… heu…

— L'eau est froide, lui rappelle Yazoo. Ça ne risque pas d'être agréable.

— C'est… c'est vrai.

Loz a l'air parfaitement malheureux, à présent. Les épaules basses, il se passe une main dans la nuque, le regard dévié sur le côté. Yazoo pousse un soupir.

— Tu peux venir, si tu veux, lui dit-il. Mais je te préviens que je ne reste pas cent ans là-dessous !

**Scénette #3**

Loz est aux anges. Allongé sur leur lit, sa tête repose sur les jambes de Yazoo qui – assis en tailleur – le cajole. Les yeux clos, il peut sentir ses doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux, puis lui glisser le long du visage, venir lui masser le cou et les épaules. Il adore quand Yazoo prend soin de lui comme ça. Adore quand il a l'impression d'être le centre de son univers. Il a d'ailleurs remarqué que quand il fait plaisir à son frère, celui-ci a tendance à le récompenser de cette façon. Autant dire que la matinée qu'il aura perdue à leur préparer un bon déjeuner n'aura pas été vaine.

Sur la table de chevet, la radio est allumée et diffuse une musique douce, propice à la détente.

Comme les doigts de Yazoo s'attardent dans sa nuque, un frisson le parcourt. Un bruit de gorge appréciateur lui échappe et il peut entendre son frère rire tout bas.

— Tu as l'air à deux doigts de ronronner.

Le sourire bienheureux de Loz s'élargit. S'il était un chat, c'est en tout cas ce qu'il serait en train de faire. Un second bruit de gorge lui échappe, comme Yazoo vient s'amuser avec ses cheveux et il entrouvre les paupières.

— Dis, Yaz'… est-ce que tu me trouves beau ?

Et comme l'interrogé se contente d'abord de le fixer, son cœur manque un battement. La seconde d'après, heureusement, Yazoo incline la tête sur le côté et, un petit sourire aux lèvres, répond :

— Très… !

La boule d'angoisse qui commençait à se loger dans sa gorge se résorbe et une douce chaleur se répand en lui. Retrouvant le sourire, il se cale un peu plus confortablement contre Yazoo et ferme de nouveau les yeux.

— C'est quoi que t'aimes chez moi ?

Cette fois, les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent. Les doigts de Yazoo recommencent à le cajoler et celui-ci laisse entendre un bruit de gorge songeur.

— Tout… je suppose ? Mais je pense avoir un faible pour ta simplicité… et sans doute aussi pour ton sourire.

— C'est vrai ? questionne Loz en rouvrant les yeux.

Avec un hochement de tête, Yazoo lui confirme que c'est le cas. Il s'est à présent penché dans sa direction et Loz peut sentir ses cheveux lui chatouiller le visage. Il attrape une mèche entre ses doigts et l'enroule doucement autour.

Puis il se fige, comme ses angoisses reviennent frapper à la porte de son esprit. Et c'est presque d'une voix enrouée qu'il questionne :

— Est-ce que tu le trouves plus beau que moi ?

— Qui donc ?

— Sephiroth.

Les doigts de Yazoo cessent leurs caresses et il redresse le dos, libérant ses cheveux de ceux de Loz. Il laisse entendre un « Mhhh… ».

— Je dirais… qu'il l'est plus que nous tous.

Ce qui n'est pas exactement la réponse à laquelle Loz s'attendait, aussi ignore-t-il s'il doit en être attristé ou rassuré.

— Je trouve pas, dit-il.

— Et pourtant, lui répond Yazoo en revenant asticoter ses cheveux. C'est le cas.

La lèvre inférieure de Loz se retrousse en une moue. D'accord, il est beau, et même très beau, mais à choisir entre lui et Yazoo, c'est clairement ce dernier qui remporterait le titre du plus beau de leur fratrie.

_Et Kadaj, lui, ce serait le plus mignon…_

Reste à savoir où lui se situerait. Après Sephiroth, sans doute… ce qui ferait de lui le moins séduisant de leur famille ?

Devinant son trouble, Yazoo lui tire doucement l'oreille.

— Arrête de te torturer, idiot. Tu vaux aussi bien que moi et Kadaj. C'est juste lui qui est d'un autre niveau.

Loz ne répond pas. Ne parvient pas vraiment à être rassuré. Et comme un pli soucieux vient lui barrer le front, Yazoo se penche à nouveau dans sa direction et, lui levant le menton d'un doigt, lui murmure :

— Tu es sexy, Loz. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point !

Le visage ainsi repoussé en arrière, Loz ne peut éviter le regard de son frère et n'a d'autre choix que de plonger dedans. Malgré lui il se sent rougir et finit par détourner les yeux. Yazoo laisse entendre un petit rire et le libère enfin, pour venir jouer avec ses oreilles.

Un moment songeur, Loz lui saisit la main et questionne :

— Mais si on le rencontrait un jour… est-ce que tu voudrais bien rester avec moi ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le voudrais pas… ?

— Ben… parce que tu le trouves beau ? Et qu'il te fascine et…

— Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Une petite crise de jalousie ?

Il y a de l'amusement dans la voix de Yazoo et même si Loz sait qu'il ne cherche pas à le blesser, il ne peut s'empêcher de l'être. Parce qu'il a beau y réfléchir, il ne voit pas pour quelle raison Yazoo pourrait le préférer à leur grand frère. Il n'est pas forcément très intelligent, il pleure pour un rien et… en comparaison de Sephiroth, c'est sûr qu'il paraîtrait lourdaud, sans aucune finesse et…

— Arrête ça ! fait Yazoo en lui donnant une claque sur le front. Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train d'imaginer ?

— Mais…

— Quoi ? Tu penses que je ne suis pas sincère, peut-être ?

— C'est pas ça, c'est juste que…

C'est juste qu'il ne voit vraiment pas comment il pourrait rivaliser avec un homme comme lui. La tête inclinée sur le côté, Yazoo l'observe.

— Tu sais c'est quoi la différence entre toi et lui, Loz ? questionne-t-il.

Et comme l'interrogé secoue la tête en signe de négation, il ajoute :

— C'est que moi, c'est de toi que je suis amoureux.

Loz met un moment à réagir. Un moment, aussi, à comprendre ces quelques mots. Puis le rouge lui monte aux joues, en même temps qu'un goût étrange envahit sa bouche.

— C'… c'est vrai ?

En réponse, Yazoo émet un bruit de gorge affirmatif, un sourcil arqué. Puis il embrasse la main de Loz – qui retient toujours la sienne prisonnière – et questionne :

— Rassuré ?

Loz a retrouvé son sourire et opine du chef. Il se trémousse un peu, pas certain de savoir comment gérer les émotions qui l'habitent et qui lui paraissent presque trop imposantes pour son corps pourtant massif. Sa main serre un peu plus fort celle de Yazoo et, venant rencontrer le regard de ce dernier, il dit :

— Moi aussi, tu sais ? Moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi !

En réponse, Yazoo se penche dans sa direction et vient embrasser ses lèvres. Puis, doucement, il libère sa main et recommence ses caresses.

Ses soucis à présent derrière lui, Loz ferme les yeux et se laisse gagner par la torpeur…

**Scénette #4**

Accroupi devant sa moto, Yazoo attrape le chiffon avachi à ses côtés et entreprend d'essuyer ses mains noires de graisse. Une trace noirâtre s'étale également au niveau de son menton. Un peu plus loin, il peut apercevoir Sac à Puces qui, allongé au milieu du chemin, profite d'un rayon de soleil tombant à cet emplacement.

_Il y en a qui ont la belle vie…_

Inspectant ses mains qui se révèlent toujours aussi sales, il soupire et va pour se lever, afin d'aller les laver à l'évier de la cuisine, quand le bruit d'un moteur lui parvient. Loz revient d'Edge et ne tarde pas à s'arrêter à sa hauteur. Étonné de le trouver là, il questionne :

— T'as un problème avec ta moto, Yaz' ?

— Plus maintenant, lui répond celui-ci en laissant retomber son chiffon, avant de lever les yeux sur Loz, qui descend de sa moto. Tu as tout trouvé ?

— Ben… ils avaient plus tes cup noodles au piment, alors je t'en ai pris au curry. Ah, et je t'ai acheté ça aussi !

Fièrement, il lui tend une petite boîte de couleur sombre. Yazoo s'en saisit, l'observe un instant sans trop savoir qu'en faire, tandis que son frère vient s'accroupir près de lui.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un cadeau. Ouvre-le !

S'exécutant, Yazoo gratte le morceau de scotch qui scelle le tout et ôte le dessus de la boîte.

— Des chocolats… ?

Et à Loz de venir lui déposer un baiser sur la joue et de lui expliquer :

— C'est pour te dire que je t'aime. (Et comme Yazoo se contente de le fixer, l'air de ne pas bien comprendre, il développe :) Y a un truc qui s'appelle la fête des amoureux. Apparemment, on s'offre des chocolats ce jour-là et… ben… c'est passé depuis un moment, mais comme j'avais pas envie d'attendre, je me suis dit que pour cette fois… heu… je pouvais bien t'en offrir en retard.

Puis, un large sourire venant étirer ses lèvres, il ajoute :

— La prochaine fois, je t'en offrirai à la bonne date !

Yazoo sent un petit sourire lui monter aux lèvres, touché par l'attention. C'est bien de Loz de se soucier de ce genre de choses. De chercher à rendre leur relation plus intéressante chaque jour. S'ils avaient dû compter sur lui pour ça, ça n'aurait pas donné grand-chose. S'investir, ce n'est pas exactement son truc… en tout cas, pas de cette façon.

Il porte un chocolat à sa bouche et croque dedans.

— C'est bon ?

En réponse, Yazoo opine du chef. Attrape un autre chocolat et l'enfourne à son tour. Loz, qui continue de l'observer, ne tarde pas à sentir l'envie poindre derrière sa fierté de lui avoir fait plaisir. Les doigts de Yazoo viennent piocher un troisième chocolat, puis un quatrième, et c'est autour du cinquième qu'il se risque à questionner :

— Heu… je peux en avoir un moi aussi ?

Yazoo arrête de mâchouiller pour lui adresser un regard en coin. Un silence s'installe entre eux, au terme duquel celui-ci répond :

— Pas question.

— Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?!

— Parce que ce sont mes chocolats. Et que je n'ai pas envie de partager.

— Mais allez ! Juste un petit !

— Désolé, mais…, commence Yazoo, avant de venir lui déposer un baiser rapide sur le front et d'ajouter d'un air satisfait : c'est toujours non !

La bouche ouverte sur une protestation muette, Loz le regarde se lever. N'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse se montrer aussi égoïste. C'est pourtant lui qui les lui a offerts, alors il pourrait faire un petit effort !

— Yazoo !

— Oups, désolé, c'était le dernier, lui répond son frère en laissant tomber la boîte vide dans sa direction.

Loz la réceptionne sur le crâne, où elle rebondit, avant de s'écraser à terre. La bouche de nouveau ouverte, il baisse les yeux dessus, la fixe un moment, comme s'il était incapable d'y croire. Les larmes aux yeux, il se relève d'un bond et lance :

— Puisque c'est comme ça, je t'offrirai plus rien du tout ! Ça t'apprendra à être méchant !

Et à Yazoo de partir dans un éclat de rire…

**Scénette #5**

Loz peut sentir les mains de Yazoo lui glisser le long des flancs, électriser chaque parcelle de peau sur laquelle elles s'attardent. Leurs baisers sont de plus en plus empressés et leur respiration a commencé à s'accélérer en même temps que les battements de leurs cœurs. Un gémissement lui échappe, comme son frère vient lui mordiller le cou. Mais alors que les choses commencent à devenir vraiment sérieuses, une idée frappe à la porte de son esprit.

— Hé ! fait-il. Tu veux pas qu'on essayé un truc nouveau ?

Et à Yazoo de s'écarter un peu de lui pour l'encourager à poursuivre d'un regard fiévreux. Loz se passe la langue sur les lèvres et explique :

— J'ai lu un article la dernière fois dans un numéro de « Femme de Midgar ». Ça s'appelait : « Osez la sodomie » !

— Et ça consiste… ?

Loz entreprend donc de lui expliquer la chose du mieux qu'il peut. À la fin de ses explications, son frère, qui s'est allongé sur le flanc, une main soutenant sa tête, émet un claquement de doigts.

— Je savais qu'il y avait un truc à faire de ce côté !

— T'es d'accord pour qu'on essaye, alors ?

— Pourquoi pas…

Un large sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de Loz, qui s'empresse d'ajouter :

— Tu sais, j'ai tout bien compris comment il faut faire ! Et puis, j'ai aussi réussi à trouver des trucs qu'ils conseillaient pour heu… aider… attends !

Là-dessus, il entreprend de fouiller dans le tiroir de leur table de chevet. Les mains de Yazoo viennent glisser le long de ses épaules, puis de son dos, lui arrachant des petits frissons. Puis son frère lui dépose un baiser dans le creux du cou et lui dit :

— Par contre, c'est toi qui y passes.

Avec une exclamation, Loz se retourne brusquement.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que moi, j'ai pas envie.

— Mais j'ai pas envie non plus !

— Oh… dans ce cas, tant pis.

Après un haussement d'épaules, Yazoo s'allonge sur le dos et porte une main à sa bouche pour étouffer un bâillement. Du bout du doigt, Loz lui tapote le bras.

— Allez, s'il te plaît.

— J'ai dit non.

— Mais…

— Si tu continues de m'énerver, tu te débrouilles aussi pour le reste.

Loz ouvre la bouche. La referme, puis l'ouvre de nouveau, incapable de croire qu'il puisse être aussi cruel. La révolte ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à s'emparer de lui et il s'insurge :

— Pourquoi t'es pas sympa comme ça ?! C'est mon idée, alors tu peux bien faire un effort !

— Et toi, réplique Yazoo, dont l'agacement commence à crisper les traits. Pourquoi tu proposes des choses que tu n'es pas prêt à faire toi-même ?

— J'ai jamais dit ça ! J'ai dit qu'aujourd'hui, je voulais pas !

— Et c'est pareil pour moi.

— J'en ai marre, c'est toujours pareil avec toi. Je propose quelque chose et toi tu…

Leur dispute ne tarde pas à gagner en intensité et par dériver sur d'autres sujets de frustrations, où chacun se retrouve à se lancer des reproches de plus en plus ridicules. Sous le lit, Le Chat – alias Sac à Puces – a levé le museau en direction du sommier qui grince. Une sorte de grognement lui échappe et il se redresse, les oreilles rabattues en arrière, pour marcher en direction de la porte laissée entrouverte…


	8. Chapter 8

1

— Jusqu'au bout, tu refuses de disparaître mon vieil ami…

L'homme se tient sur le toit en grande partie effondré d'une maison voisine. Accroupi, l'ourlet de son manteau rouge traîne sur les tuiles recouvertes de mousse. Au niveau de son omoplate droite, une aile unique aux plumes d'un noir d'encre.

Son regard bleu Mako est rivé en direction de l'habitation où logent les deux frères. Devant la fenêtre de leur chambre, les rideaux sont tirés – signe qu'ils dorment encore.

L'air soudain songeur, il vient se tapoter le menton d'un doigt ganté.

Bien des évènements se sont produits durant son sommeil. De nombreux problèmes ont éclaté à travers le monde, ces créatures ont fait leur apparition et puis, il y a aussi cette épidémie de Geostigmates qui a emporté sur son passage un grand nombre de victimes.

— J'ai sans doute dormi un peu trop longtemps…

Et le mot est faible, car en plus du reste, il a découvert que Sephiroth n'avait pas succombé au drame de Nibelheim. Que celui-ci a même refait surface quelques années plus tôt, manquant de peu de blesser gravement cette planète, en plus d'être la cause des derniers drames survenus sur celle-ci. Mais le plus dur à encaisser pour lui reste qu'il est à présent trop tard… que son ami a maintenant rejoint la Rivière de la Vie où il semble continuer d'exister, mais en lui devenant définitivement inaccessible.

_Enfin… tant que je n'aurai pas moi-même passé l'arme à gauche._

Comme Angeal, comme Zack, comme bien d'autres personnes qu'il a connues et dont, parfois, le sang souille ses mains.

Mais ces créatures, elles, ont survécu. Et il n'est même pas certain qu'il y ait une raison derrière cette étrangeté, qu'il ne s'agit en vérité que d'une anomalie qui les a prises elles-mêmes au dépourvu.

Elles étaient d'ailleurs trois, à la base. Comme eux, autrefois…

_Et comme nous aurions sans doute pu le rester s'il n'y avait pas eu…_

Ses paupières se plissent. Non, inutile de s'attarder là-dessus. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé et il peut difficilement changer le passé à présent. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peut pas essayer de se racheter. Qu'il ne peut pas… faire quelque chose pour ce monde, ou bien…

_Pour des âmes égarées._

Il se redresse. Pour l'heure, le mieux qu'il a à faire est sans doute de rester dans le secteur et de les garder à l'œil. Le temps pour lui, en tout cas, de décider de ce qu'il convient de faire d'elles… ou pour elles.

2

— Y a quelque chose qui va pas, Yaz' ?

L'air contrarié, Yazoo se tient devant la fenêtre de leur chambre et scrute l'extérieur. Il a passé un t-shirt mais est encore en caleçon, son jean oublié sur le lit.

— J'ai l'impression d'être épié.

Un peu surpris de sa réponse, Loz hausse les sourcils.

— Comment ça ?

— J'en sais rien… juste le sentiment que quelqu'un est en train de nous observer. Ça me perturbe depuis que je suis levé.

Avec un grognement, Loz s'approche pour jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. À l'extérieur, aucune trace d'un intrus quelconque. Les lieux sont aussi déserts que d'ordinaire et, en ce qui le concerne, il ne ressent rien d'anormal. Néanmoins désireux de faire confiance à l'instinct de son frère, il questionne :

— Tu crois que c'est la Shinra ?

Yazoo hausse les épaules.

— Peut-être…

Même s'il n'en mettrait pas sa main à couper. Il sait les Turks rodés à cet exercice – la surveillance d'éléments suspects ou dangereux –, aussi ne serait-ce pas surprenant qu'il ait du mal à les repérer, mais… il ignore pourquoi, il ne parvient pas à croire en cette hypothèse.

— Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour pour essayer de les trouver ?

À nouveau, Yazoo hausse des épaules.

— Non, c'est bon… s'ils savent qu'ils sont repérés, ils risquent de redoubler de prudence.

— On attend qu'ils fassent une erreur, alors ?

— Pour le moment… mais si ça m'énerve trop, on ira les débusquer.

Histoire de leur faire amèrement regretter leur témérité…

3

Quand Loz prend place sur sa moto, il ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un regard autour de lui. S'il est toujours incapable de ressentir la présence qui dérange son frère, il sait néanmoins que l'autre est encore dans le coin. Yazoo en a été perturbé toute la matinée et même au déjeuner, il l'a trouvé plutôt agité – ce qui est loin d'être dans sa personnalité.

— J'aime vraiment pas être surveillé…, grommelle-t-il, l'expression à présent hostile.

Il n'y a toutefois pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire dans l'immédiat. Il démarre donc sa moto et prend la direction d'Edge.

4

Depuis les cieux, Genesis assiste à son départ. Il sait qu'il a été repéré et n'en est pas tellement surpris.

— S'ils ont tes sens, ils sont forcément doués à ce petit jeu.

Son regard se porte en direction de l'habitation. Si le costaud possède la masse musculaire de son ami, l'autre a plutôt hérité de sa beauté. Il se demande donc à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le troisième et est presque déçu de ne pas l'avoir rencontré; de s'être éveillé trop tard pour ne serait-ce que l'apercevoir.

_Et au niveau de la personnalité ? Qu'as-tu exactement partagé avec eux_ _?_

S'il veut le découvrir, il va lui falloir les observer encore un moment. Entrer en contact avec ces deux-là serait plus rapide, mais… il devine qu'ils risquent de mal réagir à sa présence.

_Car s_'_ils ont également accès à tes souvenirs, il y a peu de chance pour qu'ils soient enchantés de me voir._

Et la dernière chose qu'il souhaite est de devoir ouvrir les hostilités contre eux…

5

La lèvre inférieure retroussée, Loz se gratte la joue. Il se tient face à un présentoir de magazines d'occasion, dos à la caisse de la supérette où il a l'habitude de faire ses courses. Dans une main, un ancien numéro de « Vivre en couple » qu'il consulte depuis maintenant dix minutes sans se soucier des regards de plus en plus appuyés de la caissière.

— Monsieur, lui lance-t-elle finalement. Je vous ai déjà dit que si vous voulez lire, alors il faut acheter !

Loz se tourne vers elle avec un froncement de sourcils qui la fait se crisper. En général, elle est bien plus réactive pour reprendre les clients un peu trop oublieux, mais elle doit avouer que celui-là a tendance à lui faire peur. Il opine toutefois du chef et, récupérant son panier qu'il a posé à ses pieds, y fourre le magazine et vient déposer le tout sur le comptoir.

— C'est quoi un mariage ? questionne-t-il, tandis que la jeune femme commence à faire le calcule de ses achats.

Une visière vissée sur le crâne, qui écrase son carré de cheveux noirs, elle lui adresse un regard en coin.

— Est-ce que vous vous moquez de moi ?

À force qu'il vienne faire ses courses ici, elle a bien compris qu'il était un peu bizarre, mais… pour le coup, ça lui semble un peu gros, même pour lui.

— Je viens de lire ça là-dedans, dit Loz en désignant du menton le magazine qu'elle tient en main. Mais je comprends pas trop…

— Heu…

— C'est dans l'article « Pourquoi se fiancer à notre époque ? ». D'ailleurs, comment on fait pour se fiancer ? Y parlent de s'offrir des bagues, tout ça, mais… c'est vraiment suffisant ?

— Heu…

— De ce que j'ai compris, c'est une façon de dire à l'autre qu'on l'aime, c'est ça ?

— Plus ou moins… mais c'est aussi un engagement.

— Comment ça ?

Elle soupire et fourre le magazine dans le sac en plastique près d'elle.

— Ben… c'est un engagement, quoi. Un engagement au mariage, en quelque sorte.

— Parce qu'on est obligés de se marier si on est fiancés ?

— En… en général. C'est une façon d'officialiser son couple et…

— Mais si on veut juste se fiancer, on peut ?

— Heu…

— Et c'est quelque chose qu'on fait seulement avec la personne dont on est amoureux, pas vrai ? On peut pas le faire avec… quelqu'un d'autre qu'on aime beaucoup, mais avec qui on n'est pas en couple ?

Ayant terminé de vider le panier de Loz, elle ferme les yeux. Bon, d'accord. Non seulement c'était pas une blague, mais le type lui semble maintenant encore plus bizarre. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus bizarre, au point que ça commence à la faire flipper. Elle décide donc de couper court à cette conversation qui n'est pas loin de lui donner la migraine et dit :

— Je suis sûre… qu'ils expliquent tout ça dans votre magazine.

Loz opine du chef, comme si sa réponse le satisfaisait. Puis il sort son portefeuille et règle ce qu'il doit.

Il récupère son sac de courses et va pour saluer la jeune femme, quand une autre question lui vient :

— Au fait… c'est quel genre de bagues qu'il faut acheter ?

6

Allongé sur le lit, le dos soutenu par des oreillers, Yazoo consulte le journal de Sephiroth. Le petit carnet a servi à l'ancien SOLDAT pendant une bonne partie de sa carrière militaire. Commencé aux alentours de son adolescence, il se compose d'entrées brèves, espacées parfois de plusieurs mois. Il ne semblait s'y pencher que quand un évènement l'avait suffisamment marqué, perturbé, sinon enthousiasmé pour qu'il se donne la peine d'en immortaliser le souvenir.

Ses longs doigts feuillette les pages, capturent parfois l'une d'elles au moment où il s'apprête à la tourner, son regard finalement attiré par une note en particulier. Il les a déjà lues des dizaines de fois depuis qu'ils sont installés ici et pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher d'y revenir. Car effleurer ces pages qu'il a touchées avant lui, voir son écrire, les variations dans celles-ci, les quelques ratures ici et là, lui donne l'impression, chaque fois, d'être un peu plus proche de lui. De, par ce simple contact, entrer en communication avec ce qu'il reste de l'esprit de leur grand frère. Et s'il doute qu'ils puissent se rencontrer de son vivant, quelque chose au fond de lui s'obstine à espérer que, peut-être, si Gaïa le veut bien, ils seront au moins amenés à se croiser après sa mort…

_À supposer, toutefois, qu'il reste encore suffisamment de lui au sein de la Rivière de la Vie pour que ce soit possible._

Car lui, Loz et sans doute aussi Kadaj, ont chacun récupéré une partie de ce grand frère. On peut donc dire qu'il vit en eux et… sans doute la chose qui habite encore la Rivière de la Vie n'a-t-elle même plus de forme propre, à peine de connaissances de ce qu'elle a été…

Son regard s'arrête sur une note écrite au moment où il se trouvait encore au Wutai. Les quelques lignes qui l'en composent résument :

_« Deux troisièmes classes prometteurs nous ont été envoyés. Malheureusement, si je crois que cet Angeal Heawley ira loin, je_ _doute qu'il en soit de même pour son ami, Genesis Rhapsodos. Sa témérité imbécile_ _risque, au contraire, de lui être rapidement fatale. »_

L'avenir devait toutefois le détromper, puisqu'en plus de survivre, ledit Genesis devait devenir l'un de ses proches amis.

_Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le trahisse…_

Au pied du lit, il peut voir Sac à Puces étalé de tout son long, qui dort paisiblement. Depuis sa douche forcée l'animal a meilleure odeur, mais ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça. Il semble également s'être attaché à lui, ce qui ne cesse de le surprendre.

_Ce n'est pas comme si je lui témoignais la moindre affection._

Son regard s'attarde sur ses pieds. Il a croisé les jambes et l'une de ses chaussettes est trouée au niveau du pouce. Tortillant celui-ci pour le faire passer à travers l'orifice, il le bouge de droite à gauche, d'avant en arrière, l'esprit un peu ailleurs.

Puis, son attention se porte en direction de la fenêtre, devant laquelle tombent des rideaux jaunis par les années. L'impression d'être sous surveillance s'est faite moins forte, mais il y a toujours quelque chose, une sensation, qui l'irrite. Il ne sait pas exactement qui est derrière tout ça, mais une fois qu'il sera parvenu à lui mettre la main dessus, cet imbécile va apprendre ce qu'est réellement la souffrance.

_Profite… profite autant que tu le peux. Je m'ennuie et personne ici ne viendra nous déranger…_

Il reporte finalement les yeux sur le carnet et tourne la page qu'il tient entre deux doigts.

7

Un soupir échappe à Loz, comme il contemple les bagues se trouvant derrière la vitrine.

Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit donné ! Encore moins que ce à quoi il s'attendait, et ce n'est pas avec les petites rentrées d'argent qu'ils se font ici et là en fouillant la Shinra qu'il parviendra à s'en procurer pour lui et Yazoo.

Une main appuyée contre la vitre, il songe qu'il lui serait pourtant simple de la briser pour récupérer ce qui se trouve derrière. Oui, il lui suffirait d'un coup, un seul, et personne ici ne serait en mesure de le maîtriser, ni même de l'inquiéter d'aucune sorte. Seulement… il faut qu'ils restent discrets. Ce qui, pour le coup, n'arrange vraiment pas ses affaires.

_Mais si je prépare bien le truc, peut-être que je pourrais quand même y arriver sans me faire repérer_ _?_

En particulier par leurs ennemis, ceux qui les connaissent et qui pourraient trouver à redire à leur survie.

Sur son crâne, un bonnet en laine sur lequel il tire pour le redescendre sur son front. Celui-ci dissimule efficacement ses cheveux argentés qui le rendent facilement repérable même au milieu d'une foule. Ses yeux sont également un problème, mais attirent déjà moins les regards, aussi ne s'encombre-t-il que très rarement de lunettes de soleil.

_Et puis Yaz' trouve que ça me va pas._

Se mordant la lèvre, il s'accroupit et s'attarde sur deux bagues toutes simples, sans fioriture ni décoration d'aucune sorte. C'est sans doute suffisant pour eux. Oui, Yazoo n'aime de toute façon pas les trucs trop élaborés. Et puis ils n'ont pas besoin que ce soit trop visible. C'est avant tout pour eux… pour leur couple.

_Mais même elles, elles sont un peu chères._

Bien qu'il sera sans doute plus facile de rassembler l'argent nécessaire à leur achat. Oui, s'il doit s'en procurer, alors ce sera celles-là !

Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Il a hâte de voir la tête de Yazoo quand il la lui offrira. Et puis, il peut pas juste se contenter de la lui donner comme ça, il faut que ça soit pour un événement particulier. Qu'il fasse les choses bien. Dans son magazine, ils parlaient d'aller dîner au restaurant et d'autres trucs du même genre, mais il sait que son frère n'appréciera pas. Il n'aime pas la foule, n'aime pas se retrouver au milieu de cette espèce, alors, il faut qu'il trouve autre chose… quelque chose qui leur corresponde mieux… et qui leur fera plaisir à tous les deux.

— Monsieur ? Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

Une des employées vient de s'approcher de lui et l'observe de derrière les vitrines.

— C'est bon, lui répond Loz en se redressant. Je faisais que regarder !

Avant de récupérer son sac de courses et de se diriger vers la sortie…

8

— Est-ce que tu veux bien arrêter ça ?!

Accroupi dans la cuisine, Yazoo tente de remplir sa gamelle à Sac à Puces qui ronronne et ne cesse de venir se frotter contre son poignet, le gênant dans sa tâche. Un bruit de bouche agacé lui échappe et il termine de vider la conserve en retroussant le nez, dégoûté. Le félin, lui, ne se soucie ni de l'apparence, ni de l'odeur de son repas et l'attaque sans attendre.

Avec un grognement, Yazoo se redresse et va jeter la boîte à présent vide dans le sac poubelle accroché sous l'évier. Puis il se lave les mains, désireux de se débarrasser des éclaboussures gluantes qui les macules.

— Je n'en voulais pas, moi, de cette bestiole, marmonne-t-il en fermant le robinet. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je dois aussi m'en occuper ?

Il en est à s'essuyer ses mains sur son jean quand lui parvient le bruit d'un moteur. Certain qu'il s'agit de Loz, il marche vers la porte d'entrée et sort.

Il lève une main pour saluer son frère qui se gare tout juste, quand une plume sombre tourbillonne jusqu'à lui. L'attrapant il l'observe, s'étonne de sa longueur, avant de lever les yeux en direction du ciel. Et sans vraiment y réfléchir, il la place dans la poche arrière de son pantalon…


	9. Chapter 9

1

Genesis étouffe un bâillement. Voilà maintenant plus de deux semaines qu'il rôde dans le secteur, à garder les deux autres à l'œil et on ne peut pas dire que ce soit l'activité la plus passionnante qu'il ait accomplie au cours de son existence.

Loz et Yazoo – comme il croit avoir compris qu'ils s'appellent – ont une vie pour le moins paisible. Un peu trop, sans doute, quand on connaît leur créateur. Il les voit parfois aller faire du grabuge du côté des ruines, sur la plaque, ou bien taquiner quelques monstres dans les plaines alentour, mais en dehors de ça, il ne peut que se contenter des quelques disputes qui éclatent parfois entre eux pour égayer ses journées.

— Enfin… ils n'ont pas l'air d'être de mauvais garçons, c'est déjà ça.

Il a même commencé à les prendre en sympathie, en vérité. Au début, il craignait qu'ils soient là pour causer encore plus de problèmes et donc d'être obligé d'intervenir contre eux, mais il semble que leur but soit tout autre. Et même qu'ils se satisfont de cette existence, voire qu'ils cherchent à rester loin des ennuis.

— Cela étant, tu n'aimais pas spécialement les ennuis toi non plus… en tout cas, à l'origine.

Et comme chaque fois qu'il pense à son ami, il peut sentir l'amertume monter en lui. La façon dont les choses se sont terminées entre eux… dont toute cette histoire a tourné… la façon également dont son amitié avec Angeal s'est fissurée… ce sont des souvenirs qu'il n'a pu éviter même au cours de son sommeil long de plusieurs années. Et si nier sa responsabilité et se contenter de rejeter la faute sur la Shinra seule serait bien plus confortable, il aurait l'impression, aujourd'hui, d'insulter la mémoire de ses amis en le faisant.

_Et ce n'est certainement pas ainsi que je parviendrai à me racheter auprès d'eux._

D'autant que lui aussi, un jour, rejoindra la Rivière de la Vie. Et il n'a aucune envie de s'y prendre un sermon carabiné par Angeal, ni même de décevoir un peu plus Sephiroth – si le destin veut bien leur permettre de se croiser à nouveau.

_Enfin, à supposer que celui que tu as été_ _existe encore quelque part…_

Au même moment, la porte de l'habitation s'ouvre sur Loz et Yazoo. Le premier, comme à son habitude, parle fort et donne l'impression d'incarner l'insouciance même; contrairement à Yazoo qui ne cesse de jeter des regards autour de lui. Il a l'air particulièrement nerveux et Genesis sait qu'il est capable de sentir sa présence. Oui, contrairement à l'autre, celui-là a une sensibilité exacerbée qui pourrait bien lui causer quelques soucis s'il n'y prend pas garde.

_Et puis, il te ressemble…_

Des deux, c'est effectivement chez celui-là qu'il reconnaît le plus Sephiroth. Dans son attitude, en particulier. Bien qu'il soit loin d'être aussi costaud qu'a pu l'être son créateur..

_L'autre par contre…_

Loz, s'il a hérité de la masse musculaire de son ami, lui donne l'impression d'être l'archétype parfait du « tout dans les muscles, rien dans la tête ».

_Au moins, dans notre trio, nous avions tous du plomb dans le crâne._

Même si Angeal aimait un peu trop le qualifier d'idiot.

_Pfff ! Si moi je suis un idiot, alors lui, qu'est-ce qu'il était exactement ?_

Plus bas, Loz a pris place sur sa moto. Yazoo continue de jeter des regards autour de lui et semble de plus en plus exaspéré par sa présence. C'est à peine s'il répond à son frère, qui continue de parler tout en enfilant un bonnet sur sa tête. Puis, comme Yazoo ne lui prête toujours aucune attention, il tire sur son bras, afin de l'obliger à se pencher dans sa direction. Genesis n'a pas besoin de la voir pour deviner son expression de chiot suppliant.

_En définitif, peut-être l'a-t-il_ _façonné à partir du_ _souvenir d'un certain chiot de notre connaissance… ?_

Ce qui lui donne encore plus envie de savoir à quoi le troisième pouvait bien ressembler.

Plus bas, Yazoo a enfin daigné s'intéresser à Loz et les deux, à présent, s'échangent un baiser.

_Ah, oui, voilà autre chose !_

Il n'a pas mis longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux-là. Ils ne sont d'ailleurs pas très discrets, ni ne semblent dérangés à l'idée de savoir qu'on les observe pendant ces moments d'intimité. Il en connaît un autre qui, de son avis, aurait rechigné à de tels comportements en public.

_Il n_'_empêche que je n'ai pas arrêté de répéter_ _à Angeal que notre ami était narcissique. Et lui qui me soutenait le contraire ! J'aimerais bien voir la tête qu'il ferait, s'il voyait ces deux-là en ce moment._

Finalement, le moteur de la moto rugit et Loz fait un signe de la main à son frère, auquel celui-ci répond mollement. Genesis suit son départ du regard, revient à Yazoo qui, toujours devant l'habitation, semble à nouveau sur ses gardes, et décide qu'il n'a aucune envie de poiroter plus longtemps ici…

2

Des deux, Loz est celui qui se rend le plus souvent à Edge. Il n'a d'ailleurs vu Yazoo le faire qu'une seule fois, à la tombée de la nuit, et sans vraiment s'y attarder.

En plus des bonnets et des sweats à capuche dont ils se parent chaque fois qu'ils viennent ici, ils abandonnent également leurs tenues de conduite qui, il ne sait trop comment, se désagrègent aussi facilement qu'elles refont leur apparition autour de leur corps.

_Comme si elles n'étaient au final qu'une partie d'eux-mêmes qu'ils peuvent invoquer à leur guise…_

Abandonnant sa moto à l'angle d'une rue, Loz s'enfonce au milieu de la foule. Depuis les cieux, Genesis le suit, son aile unique déployée. Il lui est déjà arrivé de le filer à pied, mais ce n'est pas sa méthode de surveillance préférée. Qui plus est, il a lui-même tendance à attirer l'attention et, pour l'heure, il préfère que certains indésirables continuent d'ignorer son retour.

_En tout cas, on peut dire que les cafards ont la peau dure…_

Car il sait que la Shinra a survécu malgré les derniers évènements. Certes diminuée, mais Genesis lui fait confiance pour reprendre rapidement du poil de la bête.

_Et alors, tous ceux qui auront été assez stupides pour ne pas la déraciner pour de bon s'en mordront les doigts._

Il ne sait pas vraiment quel comportement adopté à son encontre. Sa rancœur pour ce qu'elle lui a fait… ou plutôt, pour ce qu'elle leur a fait, est encore bien vive malgré les années et il la tient toujours pour son ennemie. Cependant, il n'est pas certain d'avoir envie d'entrer en conflit avec elle. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Non, tant qu'elle ne le gênera pas, tant qu'elle ne se mettra pas en travers son chemin, qu'elle ne tentera rien contre lui…

_Ou eux… car je suis certain qu'elle n'apprécierait pas de savoir que des vestiges de ta personne foulent encore ce monde, mon ami._

Il ne cherchera pas à se faire connaître d'elle. En fait il a le sentiment que plus longtemps il l'évitera, mieux il se portera. Même s'il sait que ça ne durera pas éternellement…

_Et quand ça se produira,_ _il me faudra bien prendre une décision. Mon camp est déjà choisi, mais ai-je réellement envie de retourner en guerre ?_

De ça, il n'en est pas certain et il aspire plutôt à une vie différente de celle qu'il a connue. Car s'il reste un SOLDAT, il a envie d'employer sa force pour d'autres buts que la vengeance, ou bien pour nourrir les intérêts d'une compagnie ou d'un gouvernement quelconque.

_J'ai dit que je m'en servirai pour protéger ce monde s'il devait être en danger, mais… j'ai déjà loupé le coche… et par deux fois !_

Et l'époque actuelle lui semble davantage être à la paix, qu'à la domination. Il a bien repéré un groupe armé qui sert un peu de force dirigeante à Edge – le WRO, comme il se fait appeler –, mais ces gens-là ne lui semblent pas être une menace pour l'heure. Leur intérêt est surtout du côté de la protection et de la reconstruction de ce monde et, tant qu'ils resteront sur cette voie, qu'ils ne chercheront pas à étendre leur pouvoir et à gagner une puissance qui pourrait menacer l'équilibre mondial, il les laissera tranquilles.

_Et puis,_ _tant que Tuesti sera à leur tête, j'imagine qu'ils ne s'égareront pas._

Car s'il a mal connu l'homme, il en conserve néanmoins le souvenir d'un pacifiste un peu lâche, quoique brillant dans son domaine, qu'il n'imagine pas en futur dictateur.

_Même si je vais devoir m'en assurer par moi-même à l'occasion._

Parce qu'il ne connaît que trop bien la nature humaine. Sait que même chez les personnalités les plus douces, des rêves de grandeur peuvent germer et les pousser au pire, sinon à bien pire que les autres.

Voyant Loz disparaître dans un commerce, il se pose sur le rebord d'un immeuble et reprend le cheminement de ses pensées.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il commence un peu à se lasser de son quotidien actuelle. Il a quelques affaires qu'il aimerait régler du côté de Banora et pense donc bientôt s'y rendre. Oui, puisque ces deux-là semblent capables de se tenir tranquilles, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de risque à les laisser quelques jours sans surveillance. Et puis, de ce qu'il a pu apercevoir de leur force, ils sont tout à fait capables de se défendre en cas d'arrivée de gêneurs.

_La dernière fois que je m'y suis rendu, le village était en ruine et j'en étais le seul survivant._

A-t-il été reconstruit, depuis ? La production de pommesottes a-t-elle repris, ou bien va-t-il tout devoir rebâtir de ses propres mains ?

_Et surtout, va-t-on me laisser faire… ?_

Plus bas, Loz vient de ressortir du commerce avec un sac de course et un magazine qu'il feuillette déjà. Genesis le regarde s'éloigner un instant, se déplacer en ligne droite sans avoir besoin de faire attention à ceux qui viennent face à lui – car ceux-ci, à cause de son allure, ont pour réflexe de s'écarter pour lui laisser la place.

Puis son regard se porte en direction des cieux et, battant de l'aile, il reprend son envol…

3

Le milieu de l'après-midi est déjà là quand Genesis rejoint les taudis. L'estomac dans les talons, il a cessé de suivre Loz peu après l'avoir vu entrer dans une bijouterie, afin d'aller manger un bout quelque part et de se détendre un peu.

À présent, il a regagné son poste d'observation habituel et se tient en partie dissimulé derrière la cheminée encore intacte de l'habitation en ruines.

Un jouet pour chat à la main, Loz est assis devant leur porte et asticote le vieux matou qu'ils ont adopté et qui, en vérité, ne semble pas vraiment intéressé par ce machin que l'on fait remuer sous son nez depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes. Il a même l'air plutôt agacé par le manège de son maître, qui ne se décourage pas malgré sa mauvaise volonté.

Genesis soupire.

L'animal est du genre vicieux et il a déjà eu affaire à lui alors qu'il s'approchait d'un peu trop près de son territoire. Il se souvient encore du choc contre son dos, puis du feulement furieux, avant que l'animal ne se mette à le griffer comme un fou, l'obligeant à prendre la fuite avant que les occupants des lieux ne déboulent pour s'occuper de lui. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'envoyer un coup de pied à son agresseur et, depuis, s'assure de ne pas trop s'approcher de leur habitation, surtout s'il n'a pas l'animal dans son champ de vision.

_Et puis quelle odeur ! À croire que ce serait trop leur demander que de lui faire prendre un bain !_

Plus bas, le chat s'est finalement éloigné et entreprend à présent de se lécher la patte. Son jouet toujours en main, Loz le regarde d'un air malheureux. Il fait d'ailleurs mine de se lever, sans doute dans l'idée de le rejoindre et de l'asticoter encore un peu, mais Yazoo sort au même instant. Se penchant dans sa direction, celui-ci lui glisse quelque chose à l'oreille qui fait monter un large sourire aux lèvres de son frère. La seconde d'après, tous deux ont disparu à l'intérieur de l'habitation.

Genesis lâche un autre soupir. Si d'ici deux minutes, ils ferment les rideaux de leur chambre, alors il ira lui aussi voir ailleurs.

_Ils sont jeunes, ils s'amusent, d'accord… mais s'ils pouvaient éviter de le faire dix_ _fois par jour, ce serait pas mal également._

Bon… peut-être qu'il exagère. Il n'empêche que ça reste plutôt gênant d'être là, dans le secteur, alors qu'il sait pertinemment ce qu'il se passe derrière ces rideaux clos. Sans parler du fait que ça fait un moment que lui-même…

_S'ils décident de prendre du bon temps, il n'y a pas de raison pour que je n'essaye pas d'aller en prendre de mon côté._

Toutefois, les deux ressortent très vite de là avec, sur le dos, leurs tenues de cuir. Genesis tend le cou pour les suivre des yeux, tandis qu'ils se dirigent en discutant en direction de leurs motos. Un rugissement de moteurs plus tard, les deux s'éloignent et il ne tarde pas à les suivre.

4

Les motos abandonnées dans un coin, leurs propriétaires se sont enfoncés dans ce qui fut autrefois le quartier général de la Shinra. Genesis a posé pied à terre et, tout en s'approchant des véhicules, a levé les yeux en direction de la tour.

La semaine passée, il les a vus se rendre ici pour n'en ressortir qu'une heure plus tard. Il ne sait pas trop ce qui les attire dans le coin, mais, pour sa part, il se passerait bien d'approcher le lieu. Pas tant parce qu'il est chargé de mauvais souvenirs, mais surtout à cause de tous les autres, de tous ces bons souvenirs qu'il fait ressurgir en lui et qui ne font qu'alourdir ses regrets. Leur arrivée ici, à lui et Angeal… la première fois qu'ils ont rencontré Sephiroth et qu'il s'est présenté à lui…

_À sa façon, on peut dire qu'il m'a envoyé balader…_

Mais aussi tout le reste, tous les moments qu'ils ont passés ici ensemble. Les disputes, les rivalités, les rires et les conversations.

Il se souvient qu'Angeal, une fois, avait rapporté d'une de ses missions une plante absolument affreuse. Un genre de mutant que Genesis jurait doué d'intelligence.

_Je suis sûr qu'elle me suivait du regard, quand je pénétrais chez lui… en tout cas, de ce qui devait lui servir d'yeux, même si je ne suis jamais vraiment parvenu à les identifier._

Sephiroth avait la même impression et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils portaient tous deux la bestiole dans leur cœur. Mais Angeal s'obstinait. Oui, elle avait une couleur bizarre, oui, il lui arrivait de baver un peu, oui, d'accord, elle était tellement tordue qu'elle donnait le sentiment d'avoir été salement torturée et, parfois, elle dégageait une drôle d'odeur, il n'empêche qu'il n'avait jamais vu une plante comme celle-là et qu'il comptait bien la choyer et l'étudier !

_Ce crétin était persuadé d'avoir découvert une nouvelle espèce et nous, on avait beau lui dire que cette chose puait les problèmes à plein nez, pas une fois il n'a daigné nous écouter._

Encore moins lui que Sephiroth – mais sans doute était-ce parce qu'il s'était plusieurs fois plaint de la passion d'Angeal et que celui-ci, après qu'il ait empoisonné une bonne partie de ses protégées, faisait systématiquement la sourde oreille quand il tentait d'aborder le sujet avec lui.

_Sephiroth était parvenu à le convaincre d'aller faire examiner cette chose au Département scientifique…_

Mais le lendemain matin, jour où il devait enfin mener cette monstruosité à des mains plus compétentes, personne n'avait aperçu ne serait-ce que le bout du nez d'Angeal Hewley. En début d'après-midi, lui et Sephiroth s'étaient donc décidés à aller enquêter là-dessus et, en pénétrant dans la chambre de leur ami, ils l'avaient découvert couché à terre, évanoui, avec cette chose occupée à lui boire le sang.

_Elle a essayé de s'enfuir, mais j'en ai fait un feu de joie de cette saloperie !_

Le pire étant qu'à son réveil, Angeal ne se souvenait absolument plus de rien et les avait même accusés d'avoir inventé toute cette histoire pour justifier la destruction de sa plante. Il savait que ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'aimait, qu'il était le seul, ici, à lui témoigner de l'affection et…

_Et il délirait complètement. Cette bestiole l'avait intoxiqué et il en était presque à pleurer sa disparition. C'était… pénible à voir._

D'ailleurs, même lui n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de se moquer de son ami quand il était finalement revenu à la raison; pas plus qu'ils n'avaient vraiment cherché à reparler de toute cette histoire. Non, ils avaient préféré l'enterrer dans un coin de leur cerveau et faire comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé.

_N'empêche qu'après ça, il n'a plus rien ramené de mission !_

Et des histoires comme celle-là, cette ruine en est gorgée. Ils ont vécu tant de choses ici, tous les trois et puis… tout s'était brusquement arrêté. La mort avait emporté Angeal et il se disait qu'il en allait de même pour Sephiroth. Quant à lui, après avoir été soigné de sa dégradation, il s'était isolé. Avait plongé dans un profond sommeil, car plus rien ne le retenant vraiment à la vie…

_Mais mourir n'était pas non plus une option. Pas après tout ce que j'avais commis._

Et aujourd'hui, le revoilà à Midgar. Seul. À surveiller ce qu'il reste d'un de ses meilleurs amis.

_Dommage que tu n'aies pas pu en faire de même, Angeal._

Car alors, ce serait un peu comme s'ils étaient à nouveau réunis.

Croisant les bras, il se demande que faire maintenant. Ils en ont sans doute pour un bon bout de temps et il ne se voit pas poiroter ici comme la dernière fois. Qui plus est, le ciel a commencé à se couvrir et il ne serait pas étonné qu'il se mette brusquement à pleuvoir.

_Peut-être que je devrais me mettre en route dès maintenant ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient se volatiliser du jour au lendemain et puis…_

Brusquement, des coups de feu éclatent. Genesis relève les yeux en direction de la tour au moment où d'autres résonnent et que ce qu'il reste d'une fenêtre explose. Ses débris s'écrasent autour de lui, suivi d'un bureau qu'il a juste le temps d'éviter avant que celui-ci ne se fracasse à terre. Et la voix de Loz qui appelle, paniquée :

— Yazoo !

Genesis jure tout bas. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe, mais ils semblent en difficultés !

Déployant son aile, il prend son envol, direction l'étage où la bataille a lieu. Il veut juste s'assurer qu'ils s'en sortiront… qu'ils ne sont pas tombés sur quelque chose de suffisamment costaud pour les mettre réellement en danger. Le cas échéant…

_Ça devrait aller. Je ne me suis pas battu depuis un moment, mais… !_

Quand il arrive, l'étage a regagné sa tranquillité. Il peut voir des cratères, ici et là, dans certains murs, mais en ce qui concerne les dégâts occasionnés aux objets alentour, difficile de dire s'ils sont récents ou le résultat de l'attaque qui a frappé la Shinra. Des morceaux de verre craquent sous ses semelles comme il s'avance, l'esprit en alerte et la main portée à la garde de son épée. Soit tout est déjà rentré dans l'ordre, soit il arrive trop tard.

_Enfin, ils sont_ _costauds. Ce serait donc rudement improbable qu'ils…_

Un crissement derrière lui.

— J'aime pas qu'on nous espionne !

Il a à peine le temps de se retourner que le poing de Loz fond dans sa direction, le manque de peu et va s'écraser contre le mur derrière lui pour le défoncer de part en part. Il comprend aussitôt qu'il vient de se faire avoir. Trop tard pour fuir, cependant, car l'autre l'attaque à nouveau. Sa vitesse le surprend, au point de rapidement le mettre en difficulté et de l'obliger à battre en retraite.

Il le pousse à reculer en faisant fondre son épée dans sa direction. Veut invoquer un sort de feu contre lui, mais Loz est définitivement trop rapide et il se retrouve à devoir prendre ses jambes à son cou s'il veut s'en sortir en un seul morceau.

C'était toutefois sans compter sur l'intervention de Yazoo qui, à peine est-il parvenu à gagner le couloir, se met à le canarder sans discontinuer. Son rire résonne dans l'ancien quartier général et leurs armes ne tardent pas à se rencontrer, comme celui-ci se jette dans sa direction.

— La petite souris est enfin sortie de son trou… ?

Genesis peste tout bas, parvient à le repousser et à bloquer le coup de pied qui fond dans sa direction. Puis il recule précipitamment. Il a presque atteint les baies vitrées qui se tiennent dans son dos quand Yazoo lève son arme. Mais au lieu de tirer, celui-ci se fige et son regard s'arrondit. Genesis ne s'attarde pas sur sa réaction, saute à travers ce qu'il reste de la vitre et prend son envol.

D'accord, il retire ce qu'il a dit ! Ce sont de méchants garçons… pire encore, de vrais cinglés !

5

Une moue déçue aux lèvres, Loz regarde leur proie disparaître à l'horizon. Le vent qui souffle dépeigne ses cheveux et fait s'envoler ceux de Yazoo – qui se tient près de lui, une main portée à l'encadrement de la baie vitrée.

— Comme je m'en doutais…, fait Yazoo. Il ne semble pas avoir de mauvaises intentions à notre égard.

Loz approuve d'un signe de tête.

— Il était venu nous aider parce qu'il pensait qu'on était en danger, pas vrai ?

— J'en ai bien l'impression…

— Mais c'est bizarre, non ? Moi, il me dit rien du tout. Tu le connais, toi, Yaz' ?

Yazoo ne répond pas tout de suite. Dans le lointain, Genesis n'est à présent plus qu'un point minuscule. Ses paupières se plissent. Est-il possible qu'il ait rêvé… ?

— Je crois…, commence-t-il. Qu'il s'agit d'un souvenir.

Et comme Loz tourne les yeux dans sa direction, l'air complètement perdu, il sent un petit sourire lui monter aux lèvres et ajoute :

— On l'intéresse… oui, je suis sûr qu'on entendra de nouveau parler de lui.

Et cette fois, la chance pourrait bien ne pas être de son côté…


	10. Chapter 10

1

— Dites… vous savez où on peut prendre un bain quand on n'en a pas chez soi ?

La caissière arrête momentanément son activité, une bouteille de shampoing à la main qu'elle s'apprêtait à ranger dans le sac en plastique près d'elle. Son cerveau fait rapidement le tour des options qui se présentent à elle. Ignorer la question ? Demander pourquoi ? Dire qu'on n'en a aucune idée… ? Cette dernière possibilité, à son avis, n'a aucune chance de fonctionner. Pas avec ce client, en tout cas. Il va se contenter de radoter jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ait fourni une réponse à peu près convenable ou qu'elle se soit agacée contre lui. Elle pousse donc un soupir et répond :

— Prenez une chambre d'hôtel.

Accoudé au comptoir-caisse, Loz a une moue.

— Oui, mais… on a le droit de faire ça si c'est juste pour prendre un bain en couple ?

Un frisson remonte le long du dos de la jeune femme, qui prend cette fois une longue inspiration. Elle aurait dû se douter que ça concernait encore son couple.

— Y a plein de gens qui le font, répond-elle en espérant mettre fin à cette conversation.

Mais bien entendu, ça ne suffit pas. Ça ne pouvait pas suffire ! Et le voilà qui l'observe à présent avec un regard brillant d'espoir.

— C'est vrai ? (Et comme elle approuve d'un grognement, il ajoute :) Et vous connaissez un hôtel sympa ? Je veux dire… j'ai pas envie qu'il soit déçu. Il faut au moins une grande baignoire et puis…

Elle ferme les yeux, pas certaine de savoir comment se tirer de ce guêpier. Elle va d'ailleurs pour lui signaler qu'elle n'est pas la personne à qui il devrait demander ce type de renseignement, quand un client, qui arrive à la caisse les bras chargés de cannettes de bière, se met à rire bruyamment. Posant son chargement sur le comptoir, il lance :

— Hé, c'est beau la jeunesse ! Alors comme ça, on veut emmener sa copine à l'hôtel, hein ?

— C'est pas ma copine, lui répond Loz. C'est…

— J'ai l'adresse qu'il faut pour toi, mon gars, poursuit l'homme sans faire attention à ses propos, lui abattant une main épaisse sur l'épaule.

Puis, levant le pouce, il conclut avec un sourire de connivence :

— Ouais… exactement l'adresse qu'il te faut… !

2

— Pas la peine de me faire cette tête, tu n'auras rien d'autre.

Yazoo termine sa vaisselle et attrape un torchon pour s'essuyer les mains. Près de lui, Sac à Puces l'observe d'un œil mauvais, pas franchement satisfait du contenu de sa gamelle.

Comme ils ont oublié de lui racheter de la pâtée, Yazoo a dû lui servir à la place les restes peu appétissants de leur déjeuner – Loz ayant laissé cramer leur omelette aux lardons, avant de mettre beaucoup trop de sel dans leurs pommes de terre sautées. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il a depuis ce matin, mais il a vraiment la tête ailleurs. Il a même renoncé à discuter avec lui tant il était absent les trois quarts du temps, pour se contenter de l'observer tandis qu'il se trémoussait sur sa chaise ou bien se tortillait d'impatience aux quatre coins de leur habitation. Et pas moyen de lui faire avouer ce qui le travaille, non ! Cette tête de mule s'est obstinée à noyer le poisson chaque fois qu'il l'a interrogé, avant de filer comme une flèche à la fin du déjeuner.

_S'il croit qu'il va s'en tirer comme ça, il se trompe… !_

Car s'il y a bien une chose dont il a horreur, c'est qu'on lui fasse des cachotteries. Aussi est-il bien décidé à lui tirer les verres du nez aussitôt qu'il sera de retour !

Abandonnant le torchon près de l'évier, il passe devant le chat qui continue de le lorgner d'un sale œil. Puis il pénètre dans la salle de bain et récupère le linge lavé en fin de matinée par Loz, pour aller l'étendre à l'extérieur.

Il aurait dû s'en charger depuis un moment, mais avec les bêtises de son frère, il était plus occupé à surveiller la fin des préparatifs de leur repas, qu'à penser à aller s'acquitter de cette corvée.

Près de leur maison, dans un coin où la plaque est encore intacte, ils ont installé un étendoir sur lequel il entreprend d'étendre son chargement. Le bac à linges à ses pieds, il déplie un de ses t-shirts et inspecte une tache qui s'y est formée, qu'il entreprend de gratter de l'ongle. Tout à son activité, il laisse ses sens inspecter les alentours, à la recherche du moindre indésirable qui pourrait se dissimuler à proximité.

Ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'a pas senti la présence de leur fouineur. Il ne sait pas si c'est leur rencontre qui l'aura effarouché, ou bien s'il a autre chose à faire pour le moment, mais en tout cas il se sent bien plus apaisé maintenant qu'il n'a plus à le supporter dans son périmètre.

_Mais est-ce que c'était vraiment lui… ?_

De ça, il n'est pas encore parvenu à se faire un avis arrêté. Il est à peu près certain que l'homme qu'il a vu ce jour-là était Genesis Rhapsodos, mais la chose s'est produite si rapidement qu'il peut aussi s'agir d'une simple ressemblance qui lui aura joué des tours.

_Je me demande ce que tu en penserais, _songe-t-il en abandonnant finalement son t-shirt sur l'étendoir. _Si tu savais qu'il est peut-être encore en vie… ?_

Oui, que penserait leur grand frère de cette possibilité ? Il doute qu'il en serait heureux… mais ne croit pas que ça le rendrait furieux pour autant. Indifférent, sans doute ? Ou bien amusé à l'idée qu'il puisse avoir la possibilité de se confronter à nouveau à son ancien ami…

_Pour l'humilier, peut-être ?_

Oui, il l'imagine bien apprécier l'idée.

_J'aimerais tout de même savoir ce qui a bien pu se passer entre eux pour qu'ils en arrivent là._

Il a fait quelques recherches sur Internet, à partir du nom de ce Genesis. Les médias de l'époque étaient à peu près tous soumis à la Shinra et à sa censure, aussi n'a-t-il pratiquement rien appris de leur part. Il a toutefois retrouvé la trace de quelques articles un peu plus en marge, où il était question de désertion, mais aussi d'attaques survenues en plein cœur de Midgar – et dont l'ancien SOLDAT pourrait avoir été à l'origine.

_Il y avait aussi quelque chose, à propos d'un problème arrivé du côté de Junon._

Mais là, les articles rencontrés étaient bien plus mesurés dans leurs propos, n'incriminant pas vraiment Genesis et le plaçant seulement du côté des coupables potentiels.

_Dans tous les cas, il semble qu'il ait trahi la Shinra à un moment ou un autre. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu lui en veux, grand frère ? Est-ce que tu pourrais vraiment continuer de lui en vouloir pour cette bêtise aujourd'hui ? Après tout, toi aussi, tu as fini par la trahir…_

Non, ça lui semble hautement improbable que cet évènement en soit la cause. Mais alors quoi… ?

_Il semblerait qu'il va nous falloir avoir une petite conversation, lui et moi…_

Oui, une petite conversation à sa façon.

_Mais d'abord…_

Il récupère son bac vide et marche en direction de leur maison.

_Je vais devoir lui apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de se montrer indiscret…_

3

Loz a le rouge aux joues et le sourire aux lèvres quand il sort de la bijouterie. Entre ses doigts tremblants, l'écrin dans lequel reposent les anneaux qu'il a achetés pour lui et Yazoo. Il sait bien qu'il s'agit là d'une grosse dépense et que son frère ne sera pas content d'apprendre qu'il ait pu gaspiller autant d'argent dans de simples bagues – raison de plus pour lui cacher leur prix –, mais il est tout de même content de l'avoir fait.

_Me reste plus qu'à aller voir cet hôtel et je pourrai rentrer !_

Il range donc l'écrin dans sa poche, s'assure de bien fermer celle-ci, puis, ses sacs de course aux poignets, il remonte la rue d'un pas quelque peu sautillant. Il a hâte, tellement hâte de voir la réaction de Yazoo quand il découvrira le genre de soirée qu'il leur prépare. Hâte aussi de voir sa tête quand il lui offrira cette bague.

_Ça va lui faire plaisir, c'est sûr !_

Et puis surtout, il va enfin pouvoir prendre un bain. Un bain bien chaud. Et il sera même avec lui, à ce moment-là. Sûr que ça va le mettre de bonne humeur et peut-être même qu'après ça, il sera gentil avec lui pour le reste de la semaine.

Il en est presque à chantonner maintenant quand, au détour d'une rue, il avise des silhouettes familières. Dans un bond, il se cache tant bien que mal derrière un lampadaire, ce qui, en vérité, n'est d'aucune réelle utilité. Un peu plus loin, Tifa est accroupie auprès de Marlène et échange avec la petite fille. Denzel se tient à leurs côtés, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, à regarder autour de lui d'un air ennuyé.

La respiration de Loz se bloque et, dans sa poitrine, il peut sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Ce n'est pas le moment que ces gens-là découvrent qu'ils sont encore en vie. Non, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment… pas aujourd'hui… pas tout de suite !

_Faut pas que je reste ici ! S'ils s'approchent, ils vont peut-être me reconnaître !_

C'est donc les mains prises de tremblements qu'il rabat un peu plus son bonnet sur son crâne, presque jusqu'à ses sourcils. Puis, sans se retourner, sans chercher à savoir si l'attention des trois autres s'est portée dans sa direction, il revient sur ses pas et ne parvient à retrouver sa tranquillité que quand, deux rues plus loin, il arrive à la conclusion que personne ne l'a pris en chasse…

4

Appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, Yazoo porte une cigarette à ses lèvres.

C'est une habitude qu'il n'a prise que récemment, surtout après l'arrivée de leur fouineur. Un moyen comme un autre de détendre ses nerfs, même si Loz lui répète constamment qu'il n'aime pas l'odeur que ça laisse sur lui. En compromis, il a promis de ne pas fumer à l'intérieur, ce qui, avec les températures qui tendent à se rafraîchir, risque de devenir rapidement inconfortable.

_Il a sans doute raison… peut-être que je devrais arrêter…_

Surtout maintenant que leur fouineur a mis les voiles et que l'ennui est le seul problème auquel il doit faire face.

_Je devrais demander à Loz de venir avec moi taquiner_ _du monstre… je suis sûr que lui aussi, il a besoin de se défouler._

Et en parlant du loup, voilà qu'il peut entendre le ronronnement de sa moto. Il lève la main pour lui faire signe et laisse tomber de l'autre son mégot, qu'il écrase sous sa semelle.

— Tu rentres tard, fait-il remarquer, quand Loz coupe finalement le contact.

Non seulement il rentre tard, mais en plus, il lui semble un peu trop surexcité. Il manque d'ailleurs de faire tomber l'un des sacs qu'il transporte et c'est d'une voix mal assurée qu'il dit :

— Ah… heu… tu m'aides à ranger tout ça… ? J'ai une surprise pour toi après !

Là-dessus il le dépasse pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'habitation. Intrigué, Yazoo l'observe tandis qu'il range avec empressement ses achats – ce sans même prêter attention à Sac à Puces qui vient se plaindre auprès de lui du contenu de sa gamelle à peine entamée.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose en ville ?

— Hein ? Non, pourquoi ?

— Tu es bizarre, note Yazoo en venant s'accroupir à ses côtés. Depuis ce matin, d'ailleurs…

En réponse, Loz se penche vers lui et renifle ses cheveux. Une expression réprobatrice se peint sur son visage.

— T'étais encore en train de fumer !

— Je vais arrêter…

— Quand ?

— Bientôt. Et donc ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Loz marmonne tout bas, pas franchement convaincu par cette semi-promesse et, sortant les boîtes de pâtée pour chat, répond :

— Comme je t'ai dit : j'ai une surprise pour toi. Mais j'peux pas te dire ce que c'est. Tu verras après.

— Après quand ?

— Quand on ira en ville, tous les deux.

En réponse, Yazoo fronce les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as encore été nous inventer ?

Loz, qui daigne enfin porter son attention sur le félin, le gratoune distraitement derrière les oreilles. Puis se relevant avec une boîte de pâtée dans les mains, il ouvre celle-ci et répète :

— Tu verras. Heu… tu peux aller prendre une douche ? Moi, je vais préparer le dîner. Comme ça, on pourra partir aussitôt qu'on aura fini.

Et Yazoo, qui se redresse, de froncer davantage les sourcils.

— Je me suis déjà douché ce matin.

— Oui, mais… maintenant, tu sens la cigarette.

— Et alors… ?

— Heu… heu…

Il sent bien qu'il s'enfonce et qu'il est surtout à deux doigts de mettre son frère en rogne. Il sait aussi qu'ils vont prendre un bain après et que Yazoo pourra donc se débarrasser de cette odeur à ce moment-là, mais il a vraiment envie que tout soit parfait dès le début.

C'est pourquoi est-ce avec son air de petit chiot le plus réussi qu'il ajoute :

— S'il te plaît ?

Ce qui ne semble pas apaiser l'agacement de Yazoo, mais a au moins le mérite de le faire capituler.

— C'est bon, je vais la prendre ta douche, grogne-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

— Lave-toi les cheveux aussi, lui lance Loz.

Ce qui lui vaut un regard noir. La seconde d'après, Yazoo claque la porte derrière lui et la maison entière semble sur le point de s'écrouler.

— Tout ça parce qu'il aime pas le froid, soupire-t-il.

Il remarque toutefois que ses mains tremblent un peu quand il se baisse pour ramasser la gamelle de Le Chat. Au niveau de ses chevilles, le félin ronronne et se frotte contre elles, aguicheur. Un soupir lui échappe.

— Ça va aller… oui, il est de mauvaise humeur maintenant, mais tout à l'heure, il sera content, c'est sûr.

5

— C'est bon, tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant !

L'air renfrogné, Yazoo s'exécute. Pour ne rien arranger à sa mauvaise humeur, Loz l'a obligé à garder les yeux fermés peu après leur arrivée à Edge, le guidant maladroitement en direction de leur destination. Ce qu'il découvre, du reste, le laisse quelque peu indifférent. D'accord, c'est une chambre bien plus grande et mieux équipée que la leur, mais ça reste une chambre quand même !

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ? questionne-t-il en se tournant vers Loz.

Celui-ci, qui tire le verrou derrière eux, explique :

— Je nous ai pris une chambre d'hôtel. Parce que tu voulais prendre un bain, alors je me suis dit que… attends !

Là-dessus, il se dirige en direction de la porte de la salle de bain. Comme il l'ouvre et jette un regard à l'intérieur, une exclamation lui échappe.

— Wah, elle est super grande en plus ! Viens voir, Yaz' !

Mais plutôt que de le rejoindre, Yazoo se contente de jeter un énième regard autour de lui, l'air toujours aussi peu excité par ce qu'il voit. Le lit est vaste, recouvert de draps violets et une grande télé se tient à proximité. Comme il s'en approche, il avise deux micros posés tout près. Puis il porte les yeux sur le lit, où un sachet en plastique opaque repose.

— C'est à toi ? questionne-t-il à l'intention de son frère, qui lui fait non de la tête.

Il va donc l'ouvrir et en renverse le contenu sur le matelas. Intrigué lui aussi, Loz s'approche et découvre un assortiment de capotes, lubrifiants et autres produits qu'il ne parvient pas à identifier. Yazoo, lui, a attrapé la feuille qui se trouvait avec eux – en fait une liste de tous les autres accessoires qu'ils peuvent demander à la réception moyennant un supplément. Le choix est plutôt varié et, poussant un soupir, il s'enquiert :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est comme hôtel, exactement ?

— J'sais pas… c'est un type, à l'épicerie, qui m'en a parlé. Paraît que c'est juste pour les couples, ici.

— Ah bon ?

Laissant retomber la feuille sur le lit, Yazoo s'assied finalement sur ce dernier. Puis il repousse la capuche de son zip et, comme il ne semble toujours pas apprécier sa surprise, Loz se tord les doigts avec nervosités.

— T'es pas content ?

Dans sa voix, de l'anxiété. Yazoo hausse les épaules.

— Je me demande juste combien ça a pu te coûter.

— Heu… c'est vrai que c'est pas donné, mais…

— On n'a pas beaucoup d'argent, Loz.

— Oui, je sais. Mais je pensais que pour une fois on pouvait se faire un peu plaisir et puis…

Et puis d'un coup, il sent que s'il n'est déjà pas content pour cette dépense, il risque de ne pas aimer du tout celle qu'il a faite pour leurs bagues. Peut-être vaut-il mieux, au final, ne pas lui dire qu'il les a achetées ? Peut-être qu'il peut juste lui raconter qu'il les a trouvées quelque part sur la plaque ? Ou à la Shinra ? Mais vu qu'il n'est pas très bon menteur, Yazoo risque de comprendre qu'il lui dit n'importe quoi et se fâcher encore plus.

Le voyant de plus en plus malheureux, sinon à deux doigts de pleurer, Yazoo pousse finalement un soupir. Puis, son regard se portant en direction de la salle de bain, il dit :

— Viens, allons voir cette baignoire.

Et se levant, il lui attrape doucement la main pour le tirer à sa suite.

— Ah ! s'exclame-t-il en passant à son tour la tête dans la salle de bain. Tu as raison, elle est immense !

— Comme ça t'auras bien chaud, lui dit Loz en venant lui déposer un baiser timide sur la joue.

Yazoo tourne les yeux dans sa direction. L'observe quelques secondes, avant de soupirer à nouveau.

— Tu pensais juste à me faire plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il, en venant lui passer un bras autour des épaules. Désolé. Je me suis énervé un peu vite. Même si je ne comprends toujours pas ton obstination à vouloir me faire prendre une douche.

— C'est juste que j'aime pas l'odeur de la cigarette, lui répond Loz, penaud. Moi, j'aime bien quand tu viens de te laver les cheveux et que tu sens encore bon ton shampoing.

— En bref, c'était juste pour ton plaisir personnel.

— Dé… désolé.

Et il semble à nouveau si malheureux, sinon honteux, que c'est au tour de Yazoo de venir lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

— C'est bon, idiot, je suis plus fâché. Mais la prochaine fois, explique-moi plutôt les choses.

— Mais puisque c'était censé être une surprise…

Yazoo n'insiste pas. Prend simplement note que la prochaine fois que Loz aura un comportement qui lui semblera bizarre, c'est sans doute qu'il est en train de préparer quelque chose destiné à leur faire passer un bon moment.

Il se penche donc dans sa direction et effleure doucement ses lèvres, une fois, puis une seconde, jusqu'à ce que Loz réponde à ses taquineries et ne referme ses bras puissants autour de lui. Son dos vient rencontrer l'encadrement de la porte et il s'abandonne complètement à l'étreinte de son frère. Ses doigts, eux, s'emmêlent dans ses cheveux courts et les dépeignent, tandis que leur baiser s'approfondit.

Quand ils se séparent, ils halètent et les mains de Loz sont venues se perdre du côté de ses hanches. Yazoo soutient un moment ses yeux verts, semblables aux siens, qui en cet instant luisent doucement.

— Je vais nous faire couler un bain…, annonce-t-il.

Avant de pénétrer dans la salle de bain pour aller s'accroupir près de la baignoire. Celle-ci est encastrée à même le sol, forme comme un bac oblong assez spacieux pour les accueillir tous les deux. Comme il ouvre le robinet, il tend les mains en direction de l'eau chaude qui s'en échappe et ses yeux se mettent à pétiller.

À le voir ravi pour si peu, Loz se sent soudain rassuré. Oui, il a pris une bonne décision. Ça va le détendre et puis… ils vont passer une bonne soirée, c'est sûr maintenant. Et un peu plus tard, il lui offrira sa bague et lui demandera s'il veut bien devenir son fiancé.

Un sourire lui montant aux lèvres à cette pensée, il palpe ses poches à la recherche de l'écrin qui incarnera le clou de leur soirée. Mais il a beau tourner et retourner ses poches, impossible de remettre la main dessus. Soudain en panique, il s'écarte de la porte de la salle de bain, refait un tour de piste, espérant avoir mal cherché la première fois, mais non ! Il doit bientôt se rendre à l'évidence, l'écrin a disparu.

_Est-ce que je l'ai perdu ? Oh non ! J'espère que je l'ai pas perdu !_

Il en a les larmes aux yeux et n'est pas loin d'éclater en sanglots.

_Oh non, oh non, oh non, oh non !_

— Loz ?

Un hoquet lui échappe et il cesse sa fouille pour tourner les yeux en direction de la salle de bain. De là où il se tient, il ne voit pas Yazoo, mais devine sans mal que celui-ci a perçu sa détresse. Il va pour lui répondre, quand lui revient en mémoire qu'il a jeté un œil à leurs alliances peu avant leur départ. Oui, c'est bien ça ! Il se revoit, assis sur leur lit, à l'ouvrir pour les observer. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? Yazoo l'a appelé… et puis ? Il a entendu Le Chat feuler et Yazoo lui dire de dégager. Sans doute que dans sa précipitation, il a oublié de remettre l'objet dans sa poche et l'a laissé dans leur chambre ?

— Loz… ?

À présent, Yazoo se découpe dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son regard posé sur lui, il peut entendre l'eau de leur bain continuer de couler.

— Heu, désolé, commence Loz. J'ai oublié quelque chose à la maison. Je… faut que j'aille le chercher.

— Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

— Non. Si je l'ai pas… ça fait partie de la surprise, alors, il faut qu'on l'ait avec nous !

Les sourcils de Yazoo se froncent, mais celui-ci n'insiste pas. Répond à la place :

— D'accord. Je t'attendrai pour le bain.

— Je fais vite, promis !

Après son départ précipité, Yazoo laisse entendre un soupir. Puis il retourne dans la salle de bain et va fermer le robinet. Et certain que l'eau sera froide d'ici au retour de Loz, il ouvre la bonde de la baignoire.

Tout en la regardant se vider, il se demande quoi faire à présent. Il a quitté une maison sombre et silencieuse, pour une grande chambre bien trop éclairée et silencieuse. Il n'a rien contre la solitude en temps normal, mais ces derniers mois ont quelque peu changé la donne. Surtout que la solitude à laquelle il est si souvent confronté amène inexorablement l'ennui dans son sillage et, s'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne parvient pas à endurer, c'est bien celle-ci.

_Aaaah, et voilà que j'ai de nouveau envie de fumer…_

Il aimerait que Loz soit déjà de retour. Au moins, quand il est là, il y a toujours du bruit, ou au moins une présence contre laquelle venir trouver un peu de chaleur.

_Combien de temps est-ce qu'on va pouvoir continuer comme ça… ?_

Si Kadaj était à leurs côtés, il y aurait bien plus d'animation. Lui qui a du mal à tenir en place, qui s'énerve et s'excite pour un rien, qui a un grand besoin d'attention, également… oui, s'il était là, leur vie serait un peu plus mouvementée.

_Il me manque._

Il leur manque à tous les deux. Encore la veille, il a trouvé Loz dans sa chambre. Debout au milieu de la pièce, à l'observer sans vraiment la voir. Il lui arrive aussi de faire la même chose. D'entrer dans cette pièce vide de son occupant tant attendu et de se laisser gagner par le sentiment terrible de son absence. Sans lui, ils ne sont pas complets…

_En tout cas… encore moins que nous ne le sommes à l'origine._

Et il ne croit pas qu'il arrivera à supporter tout ça encore très longtemps.

Regagnant la chambre, il se laisse tomber à la renverse sur le lit. Comme il s'en doutait, le matelas est moelleux à souhait et les draps bien plus doux que ne le seront jamais les leurs.

_Au moins, la soirée s'annonce agréable…_

Sur ces pensées, il ferme les yeux afin de se laisser gagner par la torpeur. Pense à dormir jusqu'au retour de Loz, mais à peine quelques minutes après qu'il se soit étendu là, il peut entendre la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir à nouveau. Il rouvre les yeux, se redresse de moitié pour découvrir son frère dans l'entrée, la mine paniquée, mais surtout visiblement à deux doigts de pleurer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

— Je… je crois que je l'ai vu…

Yazoo fronce les sourcils, va pour lui demander d'être un peu plus précis, mais Loz reprend déjà :

— Notre grand frère. Je crois que je l'ai, vu. Je… je crois qu'il est encore en vie, Yaz' !


	11. Chapter 11

1

Une rue à cette heure peu empruntée. Dans le voisinage, la lumière est éteinte dans la moitié des foyers et, garée près de l'établissement qui leur fait face, une moto qu'il leur serait difficile de ne pas reconnaître. L'enseigne de l'établissement est éclairée, affiche le nom de « Septième Ciel ». Deux clients discutent juste devant sa façade, le bout incandescent de leurs cigarettes perçant la nuit. Et sur le toit de l'immeuble voisin, les deux frères se tiennent.

Yazoo s'est accroupi, comme pour mieux distinguer la scène en contrebas. Derrière lui, Loz a l'air profondément malheureux. Le vent souffle fort et s'engouffre dans leurs cheveux, qu'il dépeigne.

— C'est bien sa moto, reconnaît Yazoo, avant de se tourner vers son frère. Tu es certain que c'est lui qui la conduisait ?

Pour toute réponse, Loz opine du chef. Cette rencontre lui a fait comme un choc et il ne semble plus bien savoir où il en est à présent. Le regard de Yazoo se porte à nouveau en direction de l'établissement. Et dans sa voix, un soupçon d'agacement :

— Kadaj avait raison… il est insupportable.

Derrière lui, un hoquet. Loz s'est mis à pleurnicher et s'essuie les yeux sur son avant-bras.

— Kadaj…, répète-t-il.

Avant de renifler et de venir lui aussi s'accroupir au bord de l'immeuble. Des larmes brillent encore sur ses joues, mais son regard s'est durci.

— Il était là tout ce temps… il se cachait… et Kadaj, lui, ça veut dire qu'il est tout seul. Parce qu'il a pas voulu mourir !

— Nous non plus…, lui rappelle doucement Yazoo.

À nouveau, Loz laisse entendre un hoquet. Mais alors que Yazoo croit qu'il va se remettre à pleurer, il parvient à se contenir et, se mordant la lèvre, questionne d'une voix misérable :

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

— Très bonne question…

— S'il reste en vie, ça veut dire que Kadaj est tout seul. On peut pas le laisser tout seul, Yaz' !

— C'est vrai…

— Il faut qu'on le tue ! Et cette fois, il faut qu'on s'assure qu'on a réussi. Parce que sinon…

— Il doit mourir, oui.

Le laisser en vie n'est pas une option, n'a jamais été une option. Néanmoins, il a le sentiment que ce ne sera pas suffisant. Le renvoyer à la Rivière de la Vie est une première étape, mais ensuite…

_Ensuite…_

Plus bas, il peut voir la porte de l'établissement s'ouvrir et une jeune femme qu'il ne reconnaît pas en sort pour jeter un client à la rue. Le type hurle, se plaint du traitement qu'il vient de subir et titube tellement qu'il manque de s'écrouler plus d'une fois. Les deux hommes qui se trouvent là ont cessé leur conversation pour observer la scène.

— Yaz' ?

De la panique, dans la voix de Loz. À l'étage, une fenêtre s'ouvre et un homme blond passe la tête à l'extérieur.

_Quand on parle du loup…_

Loz se tend aussitôt, prêt à attaquer cette cible inconsciente de leur présence. Yazoo lui pose toutefois une main sur l'épaule.

— Il doit mourir, répète-t-il. Mais avant ça, je crois qu'il y a une décision que l'on doit prendre nous aussi…

Puis il se redresse, son regard toujours braqué sur cette tête blonde, offerte, qu'il lui suffirait de viser pour en abattre le propriétaire. Et comme si les sens du concerné venaient de l'avertir d'un danger, celui-ci lève les yeux dans leur direction. Doucement, Yazoo exécute un pas en arrière et perd Cloud de vue.

Il doit mourir… oui, il doit mourir, mais ça peut attendre encore un peu, car pour l'heure…

— Allez viens, dit-il finalement. Rentrons.

2

Son aile déployée, Genesis survole les taudis. Il a quitté Banora le matin même et ne se sent pas satisfait de la façon dont les choses se présentent.

Le village, après sa destruction, n'a pas exactement été reconstruit – ce qui n'a rien de surprenant, mais reste un peu décevant. Car dans le fond, il espérait qu'un miracle se soit produit entre deux, qui lui permettrait de retrouver le Banora qu'il a connu. Celui de son enfance, de leur enfance, comme si tout cela n'avait été en fin de compte qu'un mauvais rêve.

En ce qui concerne ses habitants, et pour être responsable de leur mort, il ne s'attendait bien entendu pas à croiser de visages connus. Non, tous ceux ayant appartenu à Banora, en tout cas tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient à cette époque fatidique, ont péri avec le village. Mais il sait ce qu'il s'est passé à Nibelheim et pensait que la Shinra aurait pu finalement en faire de même avec Banora.

_Enfin, c'est sans doute mieux ainsi…_

Quelques personnes s'y sont néanmoins installées, des gens originaires du continent qui, après y avoir construit leurs habitations, y vivent en petite communauté. Autant dire qu'il ne serait pas surpris qu'ils lui posent quelques problèmes quand il reprendra enfin possession de ces terres…

_Quant à nos vergers…_

Ceux-ci ont en grande partie été détruits lors de l'attaque de la Shinra. Il reste toutefois encore quelques arbres viables, qui produisent des fruits aussi bons que dans ses souvenirs. Il lui suffira donc d'entretenir ceux qui existent encore, et de prendre soin des jeunes arbres qu'il a découverts ici et là, pour que la fierté de Banora renaisse pour de bon de ses cendres.

Il étouffe un bâillement. Il se fait tard, aussi ne demande-t-il pas mieux que d'aller se reposer. Mais avant de se trouver une chambre quelque part, il tient à aller faire un petit tour du côté de chez ses protégés – car c'est ainsi qu'il les nomme à présent, malgré la mauvaise expérience qu'il a eue avec eux une semaine plus tôt.

_Il faudrait que j'essaye de les approcher, mais…_

Ils ne sont vraiment pas faciles d'accès. À la limite, il faudrait qu'il tente d'ouvrir le dialogue avec eux quand ils sont seuls – car les deux ensemble, il est certain que ça ne donnera jamais rien de bon.

_Reste à savoir lequel est le plus simple d'approche._

Il pencherait plutôt pour Loz, mais la vitesse de ce dernier, s'il devait se montrer hostile, pourrait lui poser quelques problèmes. Quant à Yazoo, il risque de tirer à vue sans même chercher à discuter, mais il lui sera sans doute plus facile de prévoir ses attaques.

Il en est là de ses réflexions quand ses sens se perturbent brusquement. S'arrêtant, il porte une main à son front, soudain pris d'un étourdissement. C'est comme si quelque chose en lui s'éveillait. Ses émotions se font plus violentes, son sang boue et son rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Il connaît cette sensation. Il l'a ressentie par le passé, au plus fort de sa dégradation. Ça vous monte à la tête, s'empare complètement de vous et…

La sensation cesse toutefois aussi brutalement qu'elle est apparue et, un peu haletant, il reprend pied avec la réalité. Le vent qui souffle sur sa peau bouillante lui fait courir un frisson et il cligne des yeux, réajustant sa vision à la faible luminosité ambiante.

Face à lui se dressent les ruines d'une ancienne église. Les alentours sont calmes, plongés dans le silence. Pas âme qui vive, du moins en apparence. Et à l'intérieur de l'édifice, il peut sentir quelque chose pulser – une sensation qui s'étiole toutefois rapidement, comme son organisme perd de sa sensibilité pour retourner à son état normal.

Sa curiosité éveillée, il entreprend de faire le tour du lieu par les airs – afin de s'assurer de l'absence de tout danger –, avant d'y pénètre par l'un des trous qui défigurent le toit. Ses semelles émettent un petit claquement quand il se pose sur le plancher poussiéreux. Et face à lui, un large bassin devant lequel il s'accroupit.

L'odeur… oui, son odeur lui est familière. Où l'a-t-il déjà senti ?

Intrigué, il hôte l'un de ses gants et vient recueillir un peu d'eau dans le creux de sa main. Celle-ci est chaude, semble presque habitée par la vie. Il la porte à son nez et renifle.

_Du Mako ?_

Non… ce n'est pas exactement la même odeur. Il y a des similitudes, mais celle-ci est plus subtile, moins étouffante que l'odeur du Mako. Et il se souvient à présent où il l'a senti : à Banora. L'odeur de la Rivière de la Vie.

Songeur, il laisse retomber le liquide dans le bassin et remet son gant. Puis il se lève et fait le tour des lieux du regard. Tout ici est à l'état de ruine. La plupart des bancs ont été détruits, une grande partie des piliers sont en miettes et…

Au moment où son attention se porte sur l'autel en partie effondré, ses yeux s'écarquillent. Car au milieu de celui-ci, on a planté une épée imposante qui ne lui est que trop familière.

_Angeal ?!_

Reprenant son envol, il se pose de l'autre côté du bassin, juste en face de l'épée en question. Puis faisant glisser sa main le long de sa lame, il peut sentir son cœur se serrer.

_Comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici, mon vieil ami ?_

Il sait que Zack l'avait récupérée après sa mort, mais le chiot n'est plus de ce monde lui non plus. Qui plus est, l'arme est à présent abîmée et la rouille a commencé à l'attaquer. Qui que soit la personne qui en a eu ensuite la garde, il n'a pas su en prendre soin et l'état dans laquelle elle se trouve aujourd'hui le rend presque malade. Et si lui-même arrive à se sentir ulcéré par le traitement qu'on lui a fait subir, il n'ose imaginer qu'elle serait la réaction d'Angeal, s'il devait revenir à la vie et la trouver ainsi.

_Est-ce qu'il faut que je retrouve pour toi celui qui l'a ainsi délaissée ? Tu sais que je n'ai jamais vraiment rechigné à botter des fesses, alors si tu le désires, je peux m'en charger…_

Il ne s'attend pas vraiment à recevoir de réponse. Il sait juste – ou se l'imagine, en tout cas – que c'est ce qu'Angeal aurait souhaité. C'est pourquoi, sa main toujours posée contre l'épée, fait-il le serment de découvrir l'identité du responsable de sa décrépitude et de réparer son honneur ainsi bafoué.

Là-dessus, il s'apprête à reprendre sa route, quand un frottement se fait entendre dans son dos. En fait, juste derrière l'autel lui-même. Portant la main à la garde son épée, il s'approche davantage, se penche en avant pour jeter un œil derrière et avise une forme, étendue là, à même le sol…

3

Loz referme la porte derrière eux. Depuis qu'ils ont quitté les alentours du Septième Ciel, Yazoo n'a pas prononcé un mot. S'est enfoncé toujours plus profondément dans un silence qui le terrifie. À présent, son frère a attrapé une lampe torche et son faisceau l'éclaire un instant, avant d'aller se perdre du côté des escaliers.

Comme il lui emboîte précipitamment le pas, Loz lance :

— T'es fâché, Yaz' ?

Un silence, puis :

— Je le suis. (Un autre silence.) Mais pas contre toi…

Là-dessus, Yazoo reprend son ascension et Loz s'engage à sa suite dans l'escalier. Il n'est pas tout à fait sûr que son frère soit sincère. Et même s'il n'est sans doute pas la seule cause de sa colère, il ne peut néanmoins se départir de l'idée qu'il fait bien partie du nombre. Seulement, il ne comprend pas ce qu'il a pu faire de mal et, pire encore, se sent complètement perdu après ce qu'ils viennent de découvrir. Voilà pourquoi questionne-t-il d'une voix nerveuse, une fois qu'ils ont regagné leur chambre :

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

Yazoo a jeté la lampe sur le lit et entreprend à présent d'allumer celles qui sont accrochées au-dessus de celui-ci. Un semblant de luminosité vient éclairer la pièce, qui jette des ombres glauques, sinon effrayantes, un peu partout.

— On va le tuer, lui répond Yazoo. Ce sera la première étape. Mais il faut également qu'on décide de ce qu'on va faire…

— Tu veux dire… ?

— Je veux dire qu'on devrait rejoindre Kadaj, nous aussi.

Loz a l'impression qu'un froid terrible s'abat sur lui. Rejoindre Kadaj, ça veut dire mourir… ça veut dire abandonner tout ça… toute cette vie… tout ce qu'ils étaient en train de construire… est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que son frère souhaite ?

Sans un mot, Yazoo s'assied sur le lit et lui fait signe de l'imiter. Comme il le rejoint, Loz lui rappelle d'une voix pitoyable :

— On avait dit qu'on attendrait qu'il revienne…

— Et ça fait presque quatre mois qu'on attend. Qu'on attend et que rien ne se passe. S'il avait pu revenir, tu ne crois pas qu'il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps ?

— Mais…

— On l'a laissé seul pendant tout ce temps, Loz. Et s'il s'imaginait qu'on l'a abandonné ? À sa place, je crois que je serais désespéré… j'aurais l'impression de n'avoir jamais rien représenté pour vous.

Pour toute réponse, Loz émet un petit gémissement. Lui aussi, il est sûr que c'est ce qu'il penserait. Oui, il penserait certainement que ses frères ne l'aiment plus, que personne ne l'aime ou ne l'a jamais aimé. Il déteste être seul et, à la place de Kadaj, il serait inconsolable.

— Au final, reprend Yazoo. C'est sans doute ce qu'on aurait dû faire depuis le début.

Cette fois, Loz renifle. Et bien qu'il tente de leur résister, des sanglots ne tardent pas à s'emparer de lui, l'obligeant à renifler toujours plus fort, les épaules secouées de soubresauts. Il veut s'essuyer les joues, mais toujours plus de larmes les dégringolent et, au final, tout ça ne sert strictement à rien.

— Moi… je veux pas mourir, parvient-il à articuler.

— Je sais, Loz…

— J'aime bien notre vie, je… j'avais encore plein de trucs que je voulais faire avec toi.

— On pourra les faire plus tard.

— Non, on pourra plus… plus jamais… parce que si ça se trouve, on pourra jamais revenir ici et…

Ses sanglots se font encore plus envahissants, plus déchirants. Oui, il y avait tellement de choses qu'il espérait pouvoir faire avec Yazoo… et pas seulement avec lui, mais avec Kadaj également. Seulement, s'ils doivent retourner à la Rivière de la Vie, alors tout ça ne sera plus possible. Parce que là-bas, rien n'existe.

— Mais je veux pas non plus qu'on laisse Kadaj tout seul… c'est horrible, Yazoo ! Il a dû être tellement malheureux !

En réponse, Yazoo lui serre doucement la main.

— C'est pas juste. Tout ça, c'est pas juste ! Moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'est qu'on soit heureux tous les trois… !

— On le sera une fois qu'on sera réunis.

— Mais ce sera pas pareil… on pourra pas s'amuser comme ici.

Yazoo ne répond pas, préfère le laisser pleurer tout son saoul. Est-ce qu'ils s'amusaient vraiment, en vivant ici ? Oui, bien sûr, il y a eu de bons moments. Des moments qu'il ne regrette pas d'avoir vécu et dont il aurait lui aussi aimé profiter davantage. Cependant… il y a aussi l'ennui… et puis l'attente, cette attente du retour d'un être cher qui n'arrive pas. Et vivre sans Kadaj est impossible, il ne le supporterait pas.

— Je… je suis sûr qu'il va nous en vouloir, maintenant… qu'il va croire qu'on a fait ça… pour être méchants avec lui… alors que nous, tout ce qu'on voulait…

— On lui expliquera ce qu'il s'est passé.

— Pourquoi ça doit se passer comme ça ?

Le prenant dans ses bras, Yazoo vient lui caresser doucement le dos d'une main. En cet instant, il a l'impression d'être incroyablement vide, incroyablement froid, surtout en comparaison de son frère. D'être comme une sorte de machine dédiée à une tâche unique et pour qui plus rien n'a d'importance en dehors de celle-ci.

— Tu sais…, dit-il. S'il y a un moyen de revenir, on le trouvera une fois là-bas.

Loz renifle. Ses bras se sont refermés autour du corps de Yazoo et, le front posé contre son épaule, il répond :

— Mais si c'est pas possible…

— Alors au moins, on sera avec Kadaj.

Loz renifle à nouveau, ferme les yeux et laisse les larmes qui les bordent rouler le long de ses joues. Puis il déglutit.

— Oui, c'est vrai.

Et s'écartant de Yazoo, il ajoute :

— Et puis au moins, il sera plus seul comme ça.

À présent, Yazoo est venu lui caresser les cheveux. Relevant les yeux sur lui, c'est d'une petite voix qu'il demande :

— Au moins, est-ce qu'on peut attendre jusqu'à demain avant de… ?

— Bien sûr, lui répond son frère, en venant lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Tu veux qu'on retourne à l'hôtel… ?

— Je… je sais pas…

Car en cet instant, Loz n'est plus certain que tout ça ait beaucoup d'importance. Il veut juste rester avec Yazoo. Au moins pour une dernière nuit. Et demain…

_Demain, on fera ce qui _ _doit être fait._

Yazoo, qui continue de lui caresser les cheveux, l'observe. Mais alors qu'il va se pencher pour l'embrasser, des coups résonnent au rez-de-chaussée. Ses sourcils se froncent, en même temps que lui et Loz tournent les yeux en direction de la porte de leur chambre.

— Qui… ? commence Loz.

— Reste-là, je vais voir, lui répond Yazoo en se levant.

Il porte une main à Velvet Nightmare, qui pend dans son holster au bas de son dos et passe dans le couloir.

L'entendant s'éloigner, Loz pousse un soupir douloureux et ses yeux se posent sur l'écrin abandonné sur la table de chevet. Tendant une main dans sa direction, il l'ouvre et la vue de ses occupantes ne manque pas de lui provoquer un pincement au cœur. Leur soirée en amoureux n'aura finalement pas eu lieu… et il n'est même pas certain que ça vaille encore la peine d'offrir sa bague à Yazoo.

Ce dernier, qui a rejoint le rez-de-chaussée, a posé une main sur la poignée de la porte. Qui que soit leur visiteur, il ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber et il ne va pas tarder à comprendre à quel point !

À l'extérieur, toutefois, pas âme qui vive, pas même une silhouette qui s'éloignerait au loin. Sentant son exaspération monter encore d'un cran, il s'avance, bien décidé à faire le tour du voisinage et d'abattre le premier qu'il trouvera sur son chemin, quand son pied rencontre un obstacle qui manque de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

Baissant les yeux, il découvre là, à même le sol, une petite silhouette étendue et visiblement évanouie. Et comme il s'accroupit près d'elle, il repousse d'une main ses cheveux argentés qui lui masquent en partie son visage. Dans sa gorge, sa respiration se bloque.

L'instant d'après, il appelle :

— Loz ? Loz ! Viens vite, Kadaj est… !


	12. Chapter 12

**Oui, c'est rare, mais je poste deux chapitres le même jour cette fois. ^^ Je pense que c'est mieux, en effet, de poster le chapitre 11 et 12 ensemble, vu qu'ils se suivent. **

* * *

1

Les bras passés autour de la taille de Yazoo, Loz observe l'enfant couché dans leur lit. Tous deux se sont installés à son chevet, sur des chaises qu'ils ont ramenées de la cuisine. Penché en direction de l'inconscient, Yazoo lui caresse doucement les cheveux.

— C'est bien Kadaj, hein ? questionne Loz.

— Oui, pas de doute.

Car même si le corps de celui-ci a rajeuni, cette coupe de cheveux argentés et ce visage – malgré ses rondeurs encore plus marquées à présent – ne peuvent être que les siens.

Loz vient poser son menton sur l'épaule de Yazoo.

— Comment ça se fait qu'il a cette apparence ?

— Je ne sais pas, Loz…

— Il est tout petit. On a l'impression qu'il est fragile, comme ça.

— C'est vrai.

— Mais il est là… il est vraiment là, maintenant. Alors nous aussi, on va pouvoir…

Ses bras se resserrent un peu autour de la taille de son frère et il émet un gémissement. Sans quitter Kadaj des yeux, Yazoo vient lui caresser la nuque d'une main.

Il comprend l'émotion qui fait briller le regard de son frère de larmes difficilement contenues. La comprend d'autant plus que ses sentiments se sont finalement éveillés en une tempête violente qui semble vouloir le faire imploser. Son expression demeure toutefois si distante qu'il est difficile d'imaginer ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur de lui en cet instant.

— Pourquoi il se réveille pas… ?

En réponse, Yazoo secoue doucement la tête.

— Peut-être qu'on pourrait essayer de…, commence Loz.

— Non. Non, je crois qu'il a besoin de se reposer. (Puis, se levant, Yazoo ajoute :) Tout ça a dû l'épuiser et on risque d'en avoir pour un moment. Je vais me faire du café. Je te ramène quelque chose ?

— Heu… je veux bien un café aussi.

Puis se penchant en direction de Kadaj, Loz vient serrer sa petite main entre les siennes. Ses sourcils ont pris une courbe malheureuse quand il dit :

— Il est tout froid… comme toi, la dernière fois.

Dans la cuisine, Yazoo allume le réchaud et y place une casserole remplie d'eau. C'est seulement alors qu'il y verse plusieurs cuillères de café instantané qu'il remarque que ses mains sont prises de tremblements. Pas au point de l'handicaper, mais la chose est suffisamment déroutante pour qu'il les observe un moment sans vraiment comprendre ce qui peut bien la provoquer.

À l'étage, il trouve Loz dans la même position, à parler tout bas à leur frère. Il lui tend une des tasses qu'il transporte et va pour prendre place à côté de lui quand il avise l'écrin qui se trouve toujours sur la table de chevet. Certain de ne l'avoir encore jamais vu, il s'en saisit.

Il se rassoit tout juste quand Loz, qui a surpris son geste, bafouille :

— Ah, c'est… !

L'écrin ouvert devant lui, Yazoo observe les anneaux qui y reposent. D'une simplicité déconcertante, sans fioriture d'aucune sorte. Et à Loz de lui expliquer :

— Je… je voulais te l'offrir ce soir… après qu'on ait pris notre bain, mais avec ce qui est arrivé…

— Je ne porte pas de bagues, lui rappelle Yazoo.

— Mais c'est pas des bagues ordinaires ! Non, c'est des bagues de fiançailles !

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Heu… ben…

Loz se gratte la tête. Déposant sa tasse à ses pieds, il tente d'expliquer :

— En fait, c'est pour montrer qu'on s'aime. C'est… c'est quelque chose qui se fait, quand on est en couple. C'est un peu… heu… comme pour se dire qu'on veut vivre ensemble pour toujours ?

Et à Yazoo de laisser son pouce glisser le long des anneaux, l'air assez peu convaincu.

— Et pourquoi aurait-on besoin d'en porter pour se dire ça ? Tu le sais, non, que je t'aime ?

Comme il revient à Loz, il comprend qu'il a encore gaffé. Celui-ci a en effet a l'air vraiment chagriné par sa réponse et c'est d'une voix pitoyable qu'il questionne :

— Alors tu veux pas ?

Yazoo prend une inspiration.

_Après tout, ce ne sont que des bagues…_

Il se penche donc dans sa direction et lui murmure :

— Bien sûr que je veux, idiot.

Avant de lui passer les bras autour du cou et de l'embrasser, pressant son corps contre le sien tout en lui dévorant les lèvres avec une avidité qui surprend presque son frère. C'est finalement un hoquet de ce dernier qui met fin à leur échange et celui-ci, une main le retenant tant bien que mal à sa chaise, dit :

— Attends, je vais tomber !

Pesant à présent de tout son poids contre lui, Yazoo a un sourire malin et hésite à poursuivre jusqu'à ce que ce gros bêta ne se retrouve par terre. S'il décide de se montrer indulgent, ce n'est que parce qu'il ne veut pas risquer de réveiller Kadaj, alors qu'il est évident que celui-ci a grand besoin de repos. Se redressant, il saisit entre deux doigts l'un des anneaux, puis le tourne et le retourne pour l'observer à la lumière des lampes fixées au-dessus de leur lit.

— Faut la porter à ce doigt-là, lui explique Loz en récupérant la sienne. Celui de la main gauche !

Disant cela, il la fait glisser à son annulaire et présente sa main ainsi décorée à Yazoo. Celui-ci l'imite et Loz laisse entendre un petit soupir en découvrant que l'anneau se révèle être de la bonne taille. Il savait que Yazoo avait les doigts un peu plus fins que les siens, mais il avait vraiment peur d'avoir pris trop petit.

Comme il croise le regard de son frère, ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire.

— Ça te va bien. (Avant de lui déposer un baiser dans le cou et d'ajouter :) Je t'aime, Yaz'.

L'instant d'après, ses bras se referment de nouveau autour de sa taille et il vient poser sa tête contre son épaule. Du coin de l'œil, Yazoo l'observe, puis revient à Kadaj – petite forme perdue sous les couvertures et leurs deux oreillers –, avant de s'intéresser à l'alliance qui décore à présent son doigt. Ses lèvres se pincent et il peut sentir son visage se contracter.

— Ça va pas, Yaz' ?!

Inquiet, Loz a redressé la nuque. C'est la première fois qu'il voit une telle expression chez son frère et, l'espace d'un instant, il craint qu'il ne se mette à pleurer. Secouant la tête, Yazoo se racle la gorge. Et comme il parvient enfin à mettre le doigt sur les sentiments qui hurlent en lui, il répond :

— C'est rien. C'est juste que…

Il se passe la langue sur les lèvres. Hésite une seconde ou deux, avant d'avouer :

— Je crois que je suis heureux… et soulagé.

Soulagé d'avoir retrouvé Kadaj, soulagé d'être encore en vie, mais surtout de ne pas avoir entraîné Loz avec lui. De ne pas avoir dû le tuer de ses propres mains, si celui-ci s'était révélé incapable de mettre fin à ses jours lui-même. L'impression qu'un poids lui est retiré des épaules, mais aussi sur le cœur.

— C'est pareil pour moi, lui dit Loz, en revenant poser la tête contre son épaule.

Oui, non seulement il est heureux et soulagé, mais aussi, il se sent tout chaud à l'intérieur.

Songeur, Yazoo observe son alliance. Sa tête est venue se poser sur celle de Loz, qui a fermé les yeux. Un bruit de gorge lui échappe.

— Et ça… combien est-ce que ça t'a coûté ?

Il peut sentir Loz se trémousser.

— Pas cher.

— Marrant… je ne te connaîtrais pas aussi bien, je pourrais croire que tu es en train de me mentir.

De nouveau, Loz se trémousse, mais préfère garder le silence.

— Loz ?

— Heu… on peut faire semblant pour cette fois… ?

— Semblant ?

— Que… que ça m'a vraiment pas coûté cher du tout.

Yazoo soupire. En résumé, cet idiot a dépensé des fortunes dans ces babioles – dont il a encore du mal à comprendre l'intérêt. Il ne saisit de toute façon pas toujours pourquoi toutes ces choses de couple lui tiennent tant à cœur. Il voit bien que ça a de l'importance pour son frère, aussi veut-il bien les accepter, mais…

_Ça me dépasse un peu…_

— D'accord pour cette fois, capitule-t-il finalement.

Car s'il y a un jour où il peut se montrer indulgent, c'est bien celui-ci…

2

Kadaj pousse un gémissement. Son visage se crispe et il entrouvre les yeux, encore un peu dans les vapes. Sur sa chaise, Yazoo se réveille à son tour. La tête de Loz commence à peser lourd contre son épaule et il peut percevoir sa respiration profonde. Un drap les recouvrant en partie, ils se sont endormis sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, leurs tasses de café abandonnées sur la table de chevet et l'écrin à présent inutile à leurs pieds.

Dans le lit, Kadaj se frotte les yeux et gémit encore. Yazoo redresse sa position et, dans sa poitrine, les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent.

— Kadaj ? dit-il, attirant sur lui l'attention de l'enfant.

Le regard de celui-ci s'agrandit et c'est d'une voix d'abord incrédule qu'il marmonne :

— Yazoo… ?

Puis, d'un bond, il s'assied et s'exclame :

— Yazoo !

Ce avant qu'un étourdissement ne le prenne et qu'il ne retombe sur ses oreillers. Comme il bat des paupières, l'air à présent complètement perdu, Yazoo tend une main dans sa direction.

— Ne force pas.

Leur bref échange est parvenu à tirer Loz de son sommeil, qui cherche à présent à reprendre pied avec la réalité. La tête aussi lourde que ses paupières, il étouffe un bâillement et se demande ce qu'il peut bien fiche à dormir ici, sur une chaise inconfortable, alors que la pièce qui se dessine autour de lui n'est autre que leur chambre. Puis son regard se pose sur Kadaj et tout lui revient brusquement, chassant sur son passage les dernières bribes de somnolence qui voudraient bien l'emporter à nouveau.

— 'daj !

D'un bond il est sur pieds, mais ne sachant trop quoi faire, il reste bêtement là, les mains tendues devant lui. Se jeter sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras ? Mais il est si petit qu'il a peur de lui faire du mal. Et puis, il n'est pas certain qu'il serait très content s'il se risquait à le toucher. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque, pourtant et il hésite à lui caresser au moins la tête, ou bien à lui serrer la main ou…

Complètement perdu, il se met à trépigner sur place. Kadaj, lui, laisse son regard aller de l'un à l'autre, puis faire le tour de la chambre dans laquelle il se trouve, s'attarder sur les draps qui le recouvrent encore en partie, puis sur la fenêtre donnant sur les ténèbres qui règnent à l'extérieur. Un soupir lui échappe. Un soupir de soulagement.

— Alors c'est bon, j'ai réussi à revenir ?

Puis il se tourne vers ses frères, comme pour leur demander confirmation. Loz ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais Yazoo est le plus rapide :

— Oui… tu es de retour dans le monde physique.

En réponse, Kadaj prend une longue inspiration, qui se bloque brutalement dans sa gorge. Son expression s'assombrissant, c'est sur un ton de reproche qu'il questionne :

— Pourquoi vous m'avez abandonné ?

Et dans sa voix, la douleur est également audible. Celle de la trahison.

— On ne t'a pas abandonné, lui répond calmement Yazoo, en venant lui caresser doucement les cheveux dans un geste de réconfort.

— Si, vous l'avez fait ! Vous m'avez laissé tomber ! Je suis retourné à la Rivière de la Vie, mais vous…

— On… on voulait venir avec toi, le coupe Loz, qui a pris un air coupable. Mais… on… on…

— On s'est dit que tu trouverais sans doute un moyen de nous rejoindre.

— Menteurs !

C'est au tour du visage de Loz de se décomposer, comme les grands yeux de Kadaj se chargent de colère, mais surtout de larmes.

— Menteurs ! répète-t-il en repoussant la main de Yazoo. Je sais bien que vous avez toujours voulu être que tous les deux et que vous vous amusez plus quand je suis pas là !

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes… ? soupire Yazoo.

— J'étais tout seul !

Et sur les joues de Kadaj, des larmes qui lui dégringolent jusqu'au menton. Il hoquette, s'essuie rageusement les yeux et reprend :

— Je vous ai cherché. Je pensais qu'on avait juste été séparés, alors je vous ai cherché. Mais vous, vous étiez nulle part.

Il renifle, le bout du nez devenu tout rouge et ses larmes de plus en plus nombreuses. Loz s'est mis à pleurnicher, tandis que Yazoo se contente d'écouter, l'expression indéchiffrable.

— Et puis… maman… maman, elle était pas toujours avec moi et moi…

Loz laisse entendre un hoquet de surprise. Yazoo, lui, fronce légèrement les sourcils.

— Tu l'as retrouvée ?

Kadaj opine du chef, avant de venir essuyer ses yeux de ses petites mains et de laisser entendre un gémissement.

— Oui. Elle nous attendait là-bas. Mais vous, vous étiez pas là et elle, elle arrêtait pas de s'absenter. J'étais tout seul, répète-t-il.

Ses sanglots reprennent, aggravant par là même ceux de Loz, dont le nez s'est mis à couler. Avec un soupir, Yazoo lui récupère la boîte de Kleenex à moitié vide qui traîne près de la table de chevet et peut l'entendre se moucher au moment où il tend les bras vers Kadaj.

— On est désolés, lui dit-il.

Avant de l'attirer contre lui. Son frère veut résister à son étreinte, essaye de le repousser mollement, avant de finalement se perdre dans ses bras. Le visage écrasé contre son torse, il continue de pleurer et de hoqueter, tandis que Yazoo lui caresse doucement le dos.

— Allez, calme-toi.

— On voulait pas que tu sois triste, ajoute Loz, en faisant une boule des mouchoirs qu'il tient en main. On pensait que t'étais avec grand-frère. On savait pas que t'étais tout seul !

Puis comme il voit que ses paroles n'ont aucun effet sur la détresse de Kadaj, il vient se joindre à leur étreinte; passe les bras autour de ses frères et les serrent tous deux contre lui.

— Pardon, Kadaj. Pardon.

Il faut encore quelques minutes à ce dernier pour se calmer. Et quand enfin ses sanglots se font moins douloureux, Yazoo attrape plusieurs kleenex et entreprend de lui essuyer le visage, avant de les lui abandonner pour qu'il se mouche. Le visage rouge et les yeux irrités d'avoir tant pleuré, Kadaj renifle. Et c'est seulement alors qu'il reporte son attention sur ses frères qu'il remarque que quelque chose cloche.

L'air soudain très contrarié, ses sourcils se froncent.

— Pourquoi vous êtes grands comme ça ?

Un peu surpris de la question, ses frères s'échangent un regard. Et comprenant que Kadaj n'a toujours pas remarqué ce qui est arrivé à son corps, Loz recommence à se trémousser.

— Heu… ben…

— Tu as en quelque sorte… rapetissé, explique Yazoo.

Et à Kadaj d'écarquiller les yeux.

— Hein ?

Sans lui donner davantage d'explication, Yazoo se lève pour aller récupérer le petit miroir suspendu au-dessus de la commode où sont rangés leurs vêtements. Comme il le lui tend, Kadaj s'en saisit avec l'expression de celui qui se demande quel mauvais tour on est en train de lui jouer.

Autant dire que le choc, quand il y surprend finalement son reflet, est de taille.

Refusant d'y croire, il rapproche le miroir, l'éloigne, tourne la tête à gauche, puis à droite, avant de repousser d'une main ses cheveux et… de s'attarder sur cette même main. Cette main qui lui paraît minuscule, aux doigts trop courts et aux courbes rondes de l'enfance.

Une exclamation lui échappant, il en lâche le miroir pour fixer ses deux mains avec horreur.

— Mais… mais !

— Tu vois, lui fait Yazoo, avant de tendre l'une des siennes dans sa direction. Tu as rajeuni.

Et Kadaj, qui vient la rencontrer de sa petite main, ne peut que constater avec effroi à quel point la différence de taille entre les deux est importante…


	13. Chapter 13

1

Quand Loz se réveille le lendemain matin, Kadaj et Yazoo sont encore profondément endormis à ses côtés. Après leur conversation, ils s'étaient finalement mis au lit en laissant Kadaj s'installer entre eux, peu désireux à ce moment de se séparer de lui. À présent, leur frère tient captive dans sa main une mèche de cheveux de Yazoo et a une expression détendue, bien différente de celles qui ont pu visiter son visage la veille.

Le plus silencieusement possible, il se glisse hors du lit et rejoint le rez-de-chaussée. Le Chat vient aussitôt se frotter à ses chevilles en miaulant et Loz porte un doigt à ses lèvres, comme s'il espérait que l'animal daignerait l'écouter. Malheureusement, sa tentative ne fait que décupler l'intensité vocale de celui-ci et, en désespoir, Loz s'empresse de lui préparer sa gamelle.

La chose faite, il s'attelle à leur petit déjeuner; hésite l'espace d'un instant à préparer du café pour Kadaj également, avant de se dire qu'un chocolat chaud sera sans doute un meilleur choix.

Il termine d'ailleurs de placer le tout sur la table quand des pas se font entendre dans l'escalier. L'instant d'après, un Yazoo aux cheveux en vrac et à l'air ensommeillé fait son apparition, transportant dans ses bras leur frère qui a refermé les siens autour de son cou.

— Il avait l'air encore fatigué, explique-t-il.

Dans les affaires des précédents habitants, ils sont parvenus à lui trouver un bas de pyjama, mais impossible de mettre la main sur un t-shirt à sa taille. En désespoir de quoi, Yazoo a dû lui en prêter un et celui-ci, bien trop ample pour lui, a tout d'une chemise de nuit.

Jetant un œil au visage de Kadaj, en partie lové contre le cou de Yazoo, Loz note :

— Ah, il s'est rendormi.

— Toutes ces émotions, ça a dû l'épuiser.

— Il est vraiment tout petit…

— Et pas bien lourd.

— Il est encore plus mignon, maintenant.

— C'est vrai.

Oui, il paraît inoffensif, ainsi. Rien à voir avec le Kadaj qu'ils ont connu et qui pouvait vraiment être effrayant par moments. Loz a d'ailleurs le sentiment que même s'il doit se mettre en colère contre eux pour être maintenant en couple, avec cette apparence, il n'aura aucun mal à lui tenir tête.

— Je peux le porter, moi aussi ?

Dans sa voix, un soupçon d'espoir. Il tend les mains vers Kadaj, mais Yazoo se recule et répond :

— Non, c'est moi qui le porte.

— Mais… !

— Je l'ai, je le garde.

— Oh allez, Yaz', juste un peu !

— Non.

Loz ouvre la bouche, sur une exclamation indignée. Il n'a toutefois pas le temps de s'insurger contre l'attitude de son frère qu'un gémissement échappe à Kadaj. L'instant d'après, celui-ci redresse la nuque et se frotte les yeux d'une main. Son regard ensommeillé croise celui de Yazoo, puis il tourne la tête vers Loz, avant de faire le tour de la pièce d'un air absent.

— Le petit déjeuner est servi, lui dit Yazoo. Tu as faim ?

Et comme Kadaj approuve d'un hochement de tête, il tire une chaise du pied et le dépose dessus. Tout en grommelant contre Yazoo, Loz vient déposer devant leur frère une tasse de chocolat chaud, ainsi qu'un bol de céréales et des madeleines.

— Il n'y a plus de jus d'orange ? s'enquiert Yazoo en prenant lui aussi place à table et en attrapant sa tasse de café.

— Si, un peu, lui répond Loz qui s'apprêtait à l'imiter. Tu en veux ?

— Moi non, mais lui, peut-être.

Et disant cela, il se tourne vers Kadaj qui, toujours patraque, a refermé ses mains autour de son chocolat et a le nez baissé dans sa direction. Comprenant qu'on parle de lui, il cligne des yeux et les relève en direction de ses frères.

— De quoi ?

— Du jus d'orange, lui répète Yazoo en prenant une gorgée de son café.

— Y a juste assez pour un verre, prévient Loz qui, sans attendre de réponse, vient déposer un verre devant Kadaj, avant de le remplir avec ce qu'il leur reste de jus d'orange.

Son frère le regarde faire sans protester. Puis, son regard volant de nouveau autour de lui, il questionne :

— Au fait, on est où ?

— Midgar, lui répond Yazoo, tandis que Loz attaque enfin son petit déjeuner. Dans les taudis.

— Au début, on s'était installés à la Shinra, explique Loz en prenant une grosse cuillère de céréales. Mais on s'est dit qu'on allait peut-être avoir des problèmes là-bas…

— À cause des fouineurs habituels.

— Alors du coup, j'ai trouvé cette maison et puis j'ai proposé à Yazoo d'y rester en attendant que tu reviennes.

— On ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, ajoute Yazoo. Enfin… je voulais qu'on retourne à la Rivière de la Vie, mais…

— Moi, j'étais pas sûr qu'on devait. Parce que si on n'était pas morts alors qu'on l'aurait dû, c'était peut-être parce que maman avait besoin de nous ici.

— Pour autant, on ne savait pas tellement quoi faire, alors on a décidé de t'attendre.

— Oui, parce que toi, tu saurais prendre la bonne décision. Pas comme nous…

Seulement, leur espoir doit être rapidement déçu car Kadaj, un froncement de sourcils venant lui plisser le front, répond :

— Mais moi non plus, je sais pas ce qu'il faut faire…

Et comme ses frères le fixent, à la fois étonnés et complètement paumés, il ajoute :

— Maman, c'est elle qui m'a aidé à revenir ici. Et elle m'a dit qu'on devait plus causer de problèmes. Que si on recommençait, elle serait très en colère contre nous et…

— Elle ressemble à quoi, dit ?

— Tu crois que c'est le moment de poser ce genre de question ? réplique Yazoo.

Loz prend un air piteux.

— C'est juste pour savoir…

— Elle est jolie, lui répond Kadaj, en rompant en deux une madeleine un peu rassie. Et elle a les cheveux longs et châtains, qu'elle attache en natte et…

— Pas argentés comme nous ?

— Non. Mais elle a les yeux verts, même s'ils sont un peu différents des nôtres…

— Donc, on n'a ni les mêmes cheveux, ni les mêmes yeux, résume Yazoo, la joue écrasée contre son poing. Tu es bien certain que c'est elle, au moins ?

— C'est elle ! Elle est venue me dire de rentrer après mon combat contre grand frère et, après ça, elle s'est occupée de moi.

Et sur son visage, l'expression à la fois blessée et agressive du gamin que l'on accuserait injustement de mentir. Yazoo n'insiste donc pas, peu désireux de ruiner l'ambiance de ces retrouvailles.

_Et puis s'il dit que c'est elle, il a certainement raison…_

Car après tout, des trois, c'est de Kadaj dont elle a toujours été le plus proche.

— J'aimerais bien la rencontrer moi aussi, dit Loz, les yeux pétillants. Tu crois que c'est possible, 'daj ?

— Tu tiens à retourner à la Rivière de la Vie, finalement ? lui répond Yazoo à la place de leur frère, avant d'enchaîner, ignorant son expression peinée : Donc, si j'ai bien compris, elle nous demande de tirer un trait sur notre vie passée ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire à la place, selon elle ?

Et à Kadaj, un peu dépité, d'avouer :

— Je sais pas… elle m'a pas dit.

Yazoo émet un bruit de gorge songeur et laisse son regard s'attarder sur lui. En cet instant, il a vraiment tout d'un enfant. Un enfant paumé et sans doute un peu effrayé, qui regrette qu'une grande personne ne soit pas présente pour répondre à leurs questions et leur montrer le chemin à suivre. Il note, du reste, que son corps n'est pas le seul à avoir subi une transformation, sa façon de s'exprimer et peut-être même son âge mental ayant, semble-t-il, quelque peu régressés également. Il l'avait déjà remarqué la veille, sans toutefois s'y attarder – leur frère étant après tout, à ce moment-là, aussi épuisé que déboussolé.

Celui-ci est d'ailleurs parfaitement perdu en ce qui concerne la question de son corps. Selon lui, il n'a jamais été question de cela quand leur mère est intervenue pour lui permettre de revenir ici. Non, il pensait se réincarner avec son ancienne apparence et à la place…

_Je me demande ce qui a bien pu provoquer ça… ?_

— Donc… ça veut dire qu'on peut rester ici ?

L'espoir qui perce dans le ton de Loz fait se froncer les sourcils de Yazoo. Se tournant dans sa direction, il questionne :

— Cette vie te convient vraiment ?

— Ben, je sais qu'on s'ennuie un peu, mais on est quand même bien, non ? On a une maison, et puis on manque de rien. Et en plus, maintenant, Kadaj est là lui aussi.

— On ne manque de rien ?! s'étrangle Yazoo. Tu veux que je te rappelle qu'on a ni eau chaude, ni électricité ?

— C'est pas grave, ça, Yaz'. C'est pas très important…

— Facile de dire ça maintenant. Mais on verra, cet hiver, si tu tiendras toujours le même discours !

— Au moins, on n'a jamais faim !

— Parce que pour le moment, on n'a pas trop de mal à se procurer de l'argent à la Shinra. Il n'empêche que nos ressources sont limitées et qu'on risque tôt ou tard de…

— Moi, je suis d'accord…

Coupé dans son discours, Yazoo cligne des yeux. Kadaj, lui, répète :

— Moi, je suis d'accord pour qu'on reste ici. (Puis, avec un haussement d'épaules fataliste, il ajoute :) Toute façon, je sais pas quoi faire d'autre.

Et à Yazoo de devoir reconnaître sa défaite. Kadaj ne semble vraiment pas en état de prendre la moindre décision pour eux et, avec son apparence présente, sans doute est-ce mieux qu'ils continuent de faire profile bas.

_Et puis maintenant qu'il est là, peut-être qu'on s'ennuiera moins…_

En tout cas l'espère-t-il sans trop y croire vraiment.

Ignorant le sourire victorieux de Loz, il pousse un soupir et vient doucement caresser les cheveux de Kadaj – s'étonne, du reste, que celui-ci le laisse faire sans grogner.

— Dans ce cas, dit-il, la première étape sera de te constituer une nouvelle garde-robe…

2

— Évidemment ! Ça ne pouvait être que leur frère…

Depuis son point d'observation favori, Genesis observe Kadaj qui vient de sortir au pas de course de la maison. Une tenue en cuir sur le dos, qui rappelle celle de ses frères, il semble déjà en bien meilleure forme que quand il l'a trouvé la veille.

— Celui-là a l'air d'une vraie teigne !

Et lui qui voulait voir à quoi il ressemblait, il n'est pas certain de parvenir à s'entendre avec celui-là non plus. Il a l'expression des sales gosses qui vous en font voir, des terreurs qui tourneront délinquants et pensent que tout se règle par la violence. Pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'un enfant, et heureusement sans doute, mais il ne le voit pas devenir quelqu'un de très fréquentable en grandissant.

— Enfin, vu son entourage familial, ça n'aura rien de surprenant.

Une chose qu'il ne s'explique toutefois pas est la raison de cette apparence. Qu'espérait Sephiroth en offrant un corps pareil à l'un de ses avatars ? De par son héritage, il est certain qu'il n'est pas inoffensif, cependant… cette taille lui semble davantage être un handicap qu'un atout.

— Vous vous dépêchez, oui ? piaille Kadaj, visiblement impatienté.

À présent, Genesis peut voir Yazoo quitter leur habitation. En tenue de conduite lui aussi, il répond :

— C'est dingue ! Même quand tu t'énerves, tu es mignon.

— N'importe quoi !

Yazoo s'accroupit à sa hauteur pour l'observer de plus près, au déplaisir évident de sa cible qui se recule de quelques pas. Pas assez loin, toutefois, pour empêcher son frère de venir lui pincer les joues et, ignorant son exclamation indignée, d'ajouter :

— Vraiment beaucoup trop mignon.

Kadaj parvient à lui échapper et, les mains portées à ses joues douloureuses, lui adresse un regard noir.

— T'as de la chance que je sois aussi petit, parce que si j'étais plus grand… !

— Oooh, alors ça veut dire qu'il faut que j'en profite tant que tu as cette taille ?

Disant cela, Yazoo se redresse et fait déjà un pas vers Kadaj qui, dans une exclamation, fuit. Loz, qui arrive à ce moment-là, voit ce dernier venir se réfugier de son côté et lui agripper les jambes.

— Loz, Yazoo est un pervers !

— C'est pas nouveau, répond-il avant de se tourner vers leur frère et de questionner : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?

— Moi ? Rien…

— Menteur ! réplique Kadaj. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, ça m'énerve !

Yazoo ne répond pas, se contentant d'incliner la tête sur le côté. De l'avis de Genesis, il ressemble à présent un gros matou observant une proie sur laquelle il s'apprêterait à bondir. Et la proie en question semble penser la même chose, car elle s'agrippe avec un peu plus de force à Loz, une expression agressive sur les traits.

Finalement, Loz règle le problème en prenant Kadaj dans ses bras et en se dirigeant avec lui en direction de leurs motos. Yazoo leur emboîte le pas, l'air quelque peu contrarié, et se voit gratifié d'un tirage de langue de la part de leur frère, dont les bras se sont déjà refermés autour du cou de Loz.

Après une courte réflexion, Genesis décide qu'il n'a pas besoin de les suivre et prend son envol alors que le premier rugissement de moteur se fait entendre.

3

Avec appétit, Kadaj dévore le contenu son assiette de spaghettis à la sauce tomate et aux saucisses. Un peu de sauce au coin des lèvres, il tend la main vers son verre d'eau et opine du chef en réponse à Loz qui lui propose du rab.

Dans sa chambre, son armoire est maintenant pleine de vêtements adaptés à sa taille. Il porte justement un pantalon beige à la couleur un peu passée, ainsi qu'un t-shirt où s'exhibe la représentation mignonne d'un Zolom.

— Ralentis un peu, lui dit Yazoo qui n'en est, pour sa part, qu'à la moitié de son assiette. Tu vas finir par imploser.

— Faut que je mange beaucoup si je veux grandir vite !

— En attendant, on n'a pas l'argent de nourrir un ogre, alors n'exagère pas.

Kadaj grogne, mais ne répond pas. Loz, lui, repose le plat au milieu de la table et adresse un regard en coin nerveux à Yazoo. Son verre porté à ses lèvres, celui-ci ne semble pas comprendre tout de suite ce qu'il veut et n'est frappé par l'illumination que quand Loz se met à lui désigner Kadaj par de petits mouvements de la tête, avant de tripoter maladroitement son alliance.

_Ah oui… c'est vrai… !_

Reposant son verre, Yazoo laisse entendre un soupir. Puis il va pour attirer l'attention de Kadaj, mais celui-ci, qui mâchonne furieusement ce qu'il a en bouche, questionne :

— Au fait, c'est qui, lui ?

Tous les regards se tournent en direction de Le Chat – alias Sac à Puces – qui, en cet instant, termine tranquillement sa gamelle à leurs pieds.

— Ah lui…, commence Yazoo. C'est un caprice de Loz…

— C'est pas vrai ! s'insurge le concerné. C'est juste un vieux chat qui avait faim, alors, je lui ai donné à manger et puis…

— Et puis il a fini par s'inviter chez nous et maintenant, plus moyen de le faire partir.

— C'est toi qui l'as laissé entrer le premier !

— Parce que tu n'arrêtais pas de te faire un sang d'encre pour lui et que je voulais te faire plaisir. Mais ce n'était pas une invitation pour qu'il s'installe.

Kadaj, lui, continue d'observer l'animal – sans que ses frères ne sachent très bien si sa présence le dérange ou le laisse indifférent. Puis il tend un doigt dans sa direction et lance :

— Tu Pues !

— Heu…, commence Loz. En fait, il s'appelle Le Chat !

— Mais moi, je trouve que Tu Pues ça lui va mieux !

— C'est vrai que c'est pas mal, reconnaît Yazoo avec un hochement de tête appréciateur. Mais je vais quand même rester sur Sac à Puces.

Et à Loz de répliquer d'un air malheureux :

— Vous êtes vraiment trop méchants avec lui.

Avant d'adresser un regard désolé à Le Chat – alias Sac à Puces; alias Tu Pues – qui, loin de se sentir concerné par la conversation, bâille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire – dévoilant une dentition aux trop nombreux crocs manquants.

Yazoo laisse entendre un petit rire de gorge, ignore le regard de reproche de Loz et reprend :

— Au fait, Kadaj… il y a quelque chose dont on doit te parler.

Et comme celui-ci tourne les yeux dans leur direction, il attrape la main de Loz dans la sienne et annonce :

— Moi et Loz, on est en couple. (Avant de décocher un regard à Loz et de questionner :) Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis comme ça ?

— Je… je rougis pas ! réplique Loz, qui est pourtant bel et bien cramoisi jusqu'aux oreilles.

L'air de ne pas comprendre, Kadaj laisse son regard aller de l'un à l'autre.

— Comment ça ?

En réponse, Yazoo envoie un coup de coude à Loz qui, en panique, commence à se trémousser sur sa chaise.

— Ben… heu… ça veut dire qu'on s'aime et…

— Mais moi aussi vous m'aimez, non ?

— Oui… oui, on t'aime ! On t'aime beaucoup, mais…

— La différence c'est qu'on est amoureux.

— Et… et même qu'on s'est fiancés hier ! ajoute Loz en attrapant le poignet de Yazoo pour présenter leurs alliances à Kadaj.

Et à en croire l'expression de leur frère, il est clair que celui-ci n'apprécie pas du tout la nouvelle. Pinçant les lèvres, il repousse son assiette, avant de questionner :

— Alors ça veut dire que vous voulez me laisser de côté ?

— Pas du tout ! répond aussitôt Loz, dont la panique est perceptible. Nous on…

— Si, je suis sûr que c'est ça ! Je vous ai toujours dérangés, je le sais bien. Vous préfériez déjà être juste tous les deux avant et…

— Arrête de dire des bêtises, soupire Yazoo.

— Et je suis sûr que c'est pour ça que vous m'avez laissé tout seul ! Vous étiez bien ensemble et moi, j'aurais été qu'une gêne, alors…

— Kadaj !

Un hoquet échappe à Kadaj et à Loz, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant l'habitude d'entendre Yazoo hausser le ton de cette façon. Et c'est d'ailleurs d'une voix plus dure qu'il l'aurait souhaitée qu'il poursuit :

— Hier, moi et Loz avions pris la décision de te rejoindre. Et si on ne t'avait pas trouvé sur le pas de notre porte, à cette heure, lui et moi serions déjà morts.

Après cet aveu, un silence s'abat sur la pièce. Les traits crispés, Loz retient ses larmes – à la fois blessé par les paroles de Kadaj, mais aussi chamboulé de se rappeler ce qu'il a bien failli leur arriver la veille. Kadaj, lui, se mord la lèvre. Dans son regard, il y a de la colère, mais aussi de la souffrance. Et c'est finalement lui qui brise le silence pour déclarer :

— Je n'aime pas ça. Non, ça me plaît pas du tout et j'ai pas envie que vous continuiez !

Puis, sans laisser le temps à ses frères de répliquer, il repousse sa chaise et file à l'étage. Le claquement d'une porte se faisant entendre, Yazoo attrape son verre.

— Il l'a pris mieux que je ne le pensais…

— Il avait l'air tellement malheureux, se lamente Loz. C'est sûr, il va nous en vouloir maintenant.

— Eh bien, quoi ? Tu veux qu'on arrête d'être ensemble ?

— Non, mais…

— Il finira bien par s'y faire, ne t'inquiète pas.

Mais Loz a l'air moyennement convaincu et, dans son expression, Yazoo devine la culpabilité. Un soupir lui échappe.

— Tu m'avais dit que tu ne lui obéirais pas, lui rappelle-t-il.

— Je lui obéirai pas !

— J'espère bien… parce qu'entre nous, je risque de ne pas très bien réagir sinon…

Et comme Loz l'interroge du regard, son frère ajoute :

— Je sais que je donne l'impression d'être plus fort que vous, en général… mais moi aussi, il y a des blessures que j'aurais du mal à surmonter.

Dans sa voix, un soupçon d'amertume qui finit d'alarmer Loz. Avec un gémissement, il vient passer un bras autour des épaules de Yazoo pour l'attirer à lui.

— Je te laisserai pas tomber, lui dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Je t'aime trop, Yaz'. On sera ensemble pour toujours !

— J'espère bien. Sinon à quoi ça servirait qu'on se soit fiancés ?

Et à quoi aura servi l'effort déployé pour construire leur relation actuelle ? Non, il faudra bien que Kadaj s'y fasse, car en ce qui le concerne, il ne cédera pas.

C'est à présent d'un air penaud que Loz le regarde. D'une main, Yazoo vient lui caresser la joue et dit :

— Allez, finissons de manger. On essayera ensuite d'aller parler à cette tête de mule !

4

— Il ne veut toujours pas sortir ?

Malheureux, Loz secoue la tête et referme de moitié la porte de leur chambre. Voilà presque deux heures que lui et Yazoo tentent de discuter avec Kadaj et de le pousser à sortir de sa chambre. Rien n'y a fait et Yazoo a fini par lâcher l'affaire, considérant que s'il veut bouder, alors qu'il le fasse, au contraire de Loz qui s'est acharné un peu plus longtemps que lui.

Allongé dans leur lit, Yazoo ajoute :

— Il sortira quand il en aura marre.

— Il a même pas eu de dessert, se désole Loz en commençant à se dévêtir pour se changer pour la nuit.

— Tant pis pour lui.

S'il a faim, de toute façon, il sait où trouver de quoi se remplir l'estomac et Yazoo sait qu'il ne s'embarrassera pas à venir leur en demander la permission.

_De toute façon, c'est déjà chez lui, ici._

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Loz se glisse à son tour sous les draps et fait craquer le sommier au passage.

— Est-ce qu'il va nous en vouloir encore longtemps, tu crois ?

En réponse, Yazoo hausse les épaules. Connaissant leur frère, ça peut durer un moment… comme être de courte durée. Il a tendance à aller constamment dans les extrêmes et il ne serait même pas surpris que d'ici quelques minutes, il rapplique ici avec sa mauvaise tête.

Et comme si une puissance supérieure quelconque l'avait entendu, voilà qu'un grincement de porte se fait entendre. Loz se redresse et tourne le regard en direction du bruit. La seconde d'après, Kadaj passe la tête dans leur chambre.

À son expression, il n'est pas difficile de deviner qu'il est encore en pétard, mais aussi plutôt triste. Et anxieux…

— Regardez qui montre enfin le bout de son nez, lui lance Yazoo. On se sentait seul, peut-être ?

— C'est bon, Yaz', lui fait Loz avec un soupçon de reproche. Le cherche pas non plus.

Dans l'interstice de la porte, leur frère, lui, a l'air d'hésiter. Une main posée sur la poignée, il finit par ouvrir un peu plus grand le battant et pénètre complètement dans la pièce. C'est l'expression sombre qu'il dit :

— J'ai pas envie que vous m'abandonniez.

— On n'en a pas l'intention, lui répond tranquillement Yazoo, tandis que Loz approuve d'un hochement de tête.

— Mais vous êtes beaucoup plus proches, maintenant. Et un jour, je suis sûr que vous en aurez marre de moi et que vous me laisserez de côté.

— Jamais ! On fera jamais ça, s'exclame Loz, avant de se tourner vers Yazoo. Hein, Yaz' ?

— Non, on ne fera jamais ça…

Mais leurs paroles ne semblent qu'à moitié convaincre leur frère. Se mordant la lèvre, celui-ci a l'air plus malheureux que jamais. Yazoo laisse entendre un soupir.

— Kadaj, commence-t-il. Moi et Loz, on ne peut pas vivre sans toi, d'accord ? (Et comme Kadaj relève les yeux dans sa direction, une lueur de suspicion au fond de ceux-ci, il ajoute :) Tous ces mois sans toi, ça a été dur. Il n'y avait pas un jour où je ne ressentais pas ton absence et où je n'en souffrais pas.

— C'est pareil pour moi ! Sans toi, c'était triste !

Kadaj ne répond pas et essuie de la main les larmes qui ont commencé à lui rouler sur les joues. Yazoo peut entendre un gémissement du côté de Loz et n'a pas besoin de tourner les yeux vers lui pour savoir qu'il est à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer. Pour sa part, il se contente de tapoter l'espace libre entre lui et Loz, comme en invitation.

Tout en reniflant, Kadaj trottine jusqu'à leur lit et se hisse sur le matelas. Yazoo ouvre les draps pour lui permettre de s'installer, avant de les rabattre sur lui.

— Vous me laisserez pas, hein ?

— Bien sûr que non.

Et comme Kadaj tourne ses yeux vers Loz, celui-ci, qui en est maintenant à essuyer ses larmes, affirme :

— Non. On te laissera jamais !

— Rassuré ? questionne Yazoo en venant doucement lui caresser les cheveux.

Pour toute réponse, Kadaj se contente de leur offrir une moue. Une moue de mauvais augure et que Yazoo traduit par l'annonce de futures complications. Il est clair que leur frère ne se laissera pas convaincre aussi facilement et qu'il risque de se montrer encore pénible dans les temps à venir, mais… pour l'heure, il a l'air décidé à laisser ce problème de côté pour profiter de leur compagnie.

Remontant les draps jusqu'à son nez, Kadaj grommelle :

— Je peux rester dormir avec vous ?

— Pourquoi tu crois que je t'ai invité à venir, idiot ? lui répond Yazoo.

Et à Kadaj de grommeler à nouveau. Avec un petit rire, Yazoo éteint la lampe qui se trouve derrière lui et, alors qu'il tend la main vers celle de Loz, vient effleurer les lèvres de celui-ci et dit :

— Bonne nuit…

Avant que les ténèbres ne s'abattent sur la pièce…


	14. Chapter 14

1

— Arrêtez de vous embrasser !

Loz et Yazoo se séparent et adressent un regard à Kadaj qui, installé à table, les observe avec agacement. Dans sa main, une cuillère, et devant lui, un petit déjeuner à peine entamé. Avec un sourire en coin, Yazoo passe un bras autour de la taille de Loz et répond :

— On est en couple, tu te rappelles ?

— Oui, mais moi, je veux pas vous voir vous embrasser ou faire tous vos trucs dégoûtants, là.

— On ne va pas t'inviter pendant nos parties de jambes en l'air, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, lui rétorque Yazoo.

Ce qui a pour effet de hérisser complètement Kadaj, qui vient se plaquer les mains contre les oreilles pour ne pas risquer d'en entendre davantage. L'air malheureux, Loz dodeline de la tête et semble soudain mal à l'aise.

Sans se soucier de la mauvaise humeur de leur public, Yazoo tend une main en direction de son frère et dépose ses lèvres contre les siennes. Peut le sentir se crisper à ce contact et ne parvient pas vraiment à le détendre, bien qu'il ne cherche pas à se dérober à son baiser.

Se reculant, Yazoo soupire.

— Loz…

À table, Kadaj a maintenant plaqué ses mains contre ses yeux et grogne tout bas. L'air toujours aussi malheureux, Loz dit :

— S'il aime pas, peut-être qu'on devrait pas…

— C'est ça ! Et la prochaine étape ce sera quoi exactement ? Je te préviens que si tu commences à me parler de chasteté, ça va mal aller pour toi.

— Non, mais…

— C'est bon ? Vous avez fini vos trucs ?

En réponse, Yazoo vient pincer le nez de Kadaj, qui pousse une exclamation indignée. Se frottant celui-ci d'une main, il adresse un regard de reproche à son frère.

— Je vais vous dire une bonne chose tous les deux, commence Yazoo, avant de désigner Kadaj du doigt. En ce qui te concerne, je ne compte ni arrêter d'embrasser Loz en ta présence, ni me retenir de lui montrer mon affection. Quant à toi, ajoute-t-il en se tournant cette fois en direction de Loz. On en a discuté hier : tu m'avais fait une promesse, alors tiens-la !

En réponse, les épaules de Loz s'affaissent, tandis que Kadaj grommelle quelque chose que ses frères ne parviennent à saisir. Se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, Yazoo conclut :

— Maintenant, termine ton petit déjeuner et va prendre ta douche. Loz, s'il reste du café, ressers-m'en une tasse, tu veux ? (Puis, désignant Kadaj du menton, il ajoute :) Une fois que celui-là est dans la salle de bain, je file en ville nous faire quelques courses…

2

— Frères idiots, grogne Kadaj en sortant de la salle de bain. Douche pourrie et maison pourrie !

Il grelotte, encore frigorifié par la douche froide qu'il vient de prendre. Il avait oublié que, la veille, Yazoo s'était plaint du fait qu'ils n'aient pas d'eau chaude et avait donc ouvert à fond les robinets, croyant être récompensé par une vague de chaleur… pour finalement se retrouver à hurler et à maudire la terre entière.

Les bras repliés autour de son corps, ses petits pieds nus laissent des empreintes humides sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Devant la porte de la maison laissée ouverte, il peut voir Tu Pues qui, allongé là, semble faire une sieste. S'approchant de l'animal, il s'accroupit à ses côtés pour l'observer d'un peu plus près.

Miteux est le mot qui lui vient aussitôt pour le décrire. Il est moche, il pue comme s'il était mort depuis plus d'une semaine et, en plus, c'est un squatteur couplé d'un pique-assiette.

— Pfff ! Pourquoi ils m'ont obligé à prendre une douche, alors que c'est toi qui devrais en prendre une ?

En réponse, Tu Pues se contente de remuer la queue, avant de s'en retourner à son immobilité cadavérique. L'air toujours aussi grognon, Kadaj tend la main dans sa direction et se penche un peu en avant pour le caresser. Comme il s'y attendait, son poil n'est même pas agréable au toucher. Il n'en continue pas moins ses cajoleries et l'animal, qui ouvre son œil valide pour l'observer, semble apprécier suffisamment l'expérience pour ne pas chercher à s'éloigner.

Le regard à présent porté en direction des ruines alentour, Kadaj pince les lèvres. Franchement, il ne peut pas dire que cette nouvelle existence débute bien. Non seulement il se retrouve avec cette apparence ridicule, mais en plus, il n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout ce qui est en train de se passer entre ses frères.

Il l'avait déjà remarqué par le passé qu'ils avaient tendance à être un peu trop proches, tous les deux. Quand ils pensaient qu'il ne les regardait pas, ils s'échangeaient des caresses discrètes ou se fixaient d'une façon qui le faisait chaque fois se sentir de trop. Forcément qu'ils allaient profiter de son absence pour continuer ces bêtises… pour les développer, même. Ils avaient beau dire qu'ils étaient heureux de le revoir, n'empêche qu'il reste persuadé qu'ils ne s'ennuyaient pas tant que ça de son absence.

_Puisque de toute façon, ils étaient ensemble…_

Ses lèvres se pincent davantage, au point de former une ligne mince, si mince qu'on peine à présent à les discerner. Et au fond de lui, un sentiment d'amertume.

— Moi, je suis sûr qu'ils finiront par en avoir marre de moi et qu'ils me demanderont de partir.

Ou alors, ils le laisseront de plus en plus de côté, jusqu'à l'oublier. Oui, il ne voit pas d'autres possibilités. Peut-être que pour le moment, ils affirment le contraire, peut-être qu'ils pensent que quelque chose comme ça n'arrivera jamais, qu'ils continueront de l'aimer toujours aussi fort, mais…

_Je suis sûr que ça changera._

Surtout quand ils se rendront compte, qu'au final, ils étaient sans doute mieux quand il n'était pas là.

— Je voulais les revoir, moi, je m'ennuyais vraiment sans eux.

Il s'ennuyait et se sentait aussi seul, que malheureux. Et s'il parvenait au début à éclipser son malaise quand il se trouvait avec leur mère, il s'était rendu rapidement compte qu'être avec elle ne suffisait pas à chasser son sentiment de solitude. Qu'il avait besoin qu'ils soient là, avec lui. Qu'il voulait qu'ils soient tous les trois heureux aux côtés de leur mère. Et puis, aussi, qu'ils s'amusent tous ensemble…

— Tout ça, je suis sûr que c'est la faute de Yazoo. C'est lui qui a mis toutes ces idées dans la tête de Loz… !

Il renifle et, dans un grognement, vient s'essuyer les yeux au coin desquels il peut à présent sentir perler des larmes.

_C'est trop nul !_

À ce moment, il peut entendre un grognement à l'angle de la maison, suivi d'un bruit métallique. Abandonnant Tu Pues, il trottine dans cette direction et tombe sur Loz qui, accroupi devant sa moto, se masse le menton d'un air contrarié – sans se soucier des traînés noirâtres de graisse qu'il laisse sur sa peau.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Loz se tourne vers lui, puis reporte son attention sur la moto et répond :

— Heu… elle a du mal à démarrer. (Et avec un soupir :) Je suis sûr que c'est les bougies qui sont déjà mortes et je sais vraiment pas où je vais pouvoir en trouver.

Avec un bruit de gorge songeur, Kadaj lui passe les bras autour du cou, son menton posé sur son épaule et observe à son tour la mécanique qui s'expose devant lui. Ses yeux se plissant, il s'exclame :

— C'est ma moto, non ? Je suis sûr que c'est la mienne !

— Ben, c'est que grand frère a détruit la mienne, alors…

— Alors t'utilises la mienne !

— J'ai pas le choix, sinon on n'aurait qu'une moto, lui répond Loz dans un marmonnement un peu boudeur.

Et à Kadaj de lui donner des claques sur l'omoplate.

— Je te préviens, t'as intérêt d'en prendre soin ! Pas question qu'elle soit en miettes quand je serai assez grand pour pouvoir la reconduire !

Puis il force le passage sous le bras de Loz, oblige ce dernier à le lever pour le laisser passer et, s'accroupissant devant son véhicule, il s'indigne :

— Regarde-moi ça, elle est déjà toute sale !

— T'en prenais pas non plus très soin, rétorque Loz, toujours sur le même ton.

Ce qui lui vaut un regard agacé de la part de Kadaj.

— Oui, mais moi j'ai le droit : parce que c'est MA moto.

— D'accord, c'est bon…, cède Loz. Je vais la nettoyer. Mais c'est quand même pas juste, parce que c'est toi qui l'avais sali, à la base.

— Oui, mais moi…

— T'as le droit, je sais, j'ai compris. T'es vraiment casse-pied quand tu t'y mets !

Là-dessus, il attrape le torchon près de lui et entreprend de s'essuyer les mains. Ne se rend compte qu'avec un temps de retard qu'une ombre s'est abattue sur le regard que Kadaj continue de river dans sa direction.

— Tu penses vraiment que je suis casse-pied ?

— Heu…, commence-t-il, incertain. J'ai pas dit que tu l'étais tout le temps, j'ai dit que là, tu l'étais.

— Et ça t'énerve ? Tu voudrais que j'arrête ?

— Ben… heu…

— Et si je continue d'être casse-pied, ça veut dire que t'en auras marre de moi un jour ?

L'air perdu de Loz laisse place au choc, puis à l'agacement. Les sourcils à présent froncés, il rétorque :

— Pourquoi tu dis des trucs comme ça ?!

— Parce que j'ai pas envie que vous m'abandonniez un jour, alors…

— On t'abandonnera pas ! Pourquoi tu penses qu'on pourrait t'abandonner ? C'est horrible ce que tu dis !

Loz ne sait plus tellement s'il doit laisser cours à sa colère ou à sa tristesse, tant ces deux émotions le submergent à présent complètement. Face à lui, Kadaj s'est fermé complètement.

— Moi et Yazoo, on t'aime. On t'aime très très fort, alors dis plus jamais des trucs comme ça. Parce que sinon, moi, je vais vraiment finir par m'énerver.

Puis, n'obtenant toujours pas de réaction de la part de Kadaj, qui pince les lèvres et ne le regarde plus vraiment, il tend les bras et le serre contre lui. Peut entendre une plainte émaner de son frère, comme il a mal évalué sa force.

— Tu me fais mal, idiot.

— Par… pardon.

Il desserre un peu sa prise, avant d'ajouter :

— Je sais que c'était pas sympa de te laisser tout seul. Moi, je comprends que tu nous en veuilles à cause de ça. On pensait que t'étais avec grand frère et que tu trouverais un moyen de nous rejoindre, alors… voilà. On est restés ici. Mais ça veut vraiment pas dire qu'on t'aimait plus, d'accord ? On pensait tout le temps à toi, et puis Yazoo…

— C'est lui qu'a eu cette idée comme quoi vous deviez vous mettre ensemble ?

— Heu… pas vraiment. En fait c'est plutôt moi, je crois.

Kadaj émet un grognement et, poussant des deux mains contre le torse de son frère, parvient à se libérer un peu de son étreinte.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, à Yazoo ?

— Heu… ben…

— C'est quoi qui fait que tu l'aimes plus que moi ?

— Je l'aime pas plus que toi ! Je l'aime différemment, c'est pas pareil.

— Oui, mais pourquoi ?

Embêté par la question, Loz se gratte les cheveux. Qu'est-il censé répondre à ça, au juste ? Il pourrait lister tout ce qu'il aime chez Yazoo, mais il n'est pas certain que ça expliquerait pourquoi il en est tombé amoureux. D'autant moins qu'il pourrait en faire de même pour Kadaj, sans que ça ne veuille pour autant dire qu'il soit amoureux de lui.

— Je… je sais pas… c'est juste comme ça.

Ce qui, bien entendu, ne satisfait pas du tout Kadaj. Retroussant la lèvre en une moue, il se libère de l'étreinte de Loz.

— Y a forcément une raison. C'est pas logique, sinon !

Mais comme il voit qu'il ne tirera rien du côté de Loz, il décide de ne pas insister et se tourne à nouveau vers sa moto. Pose une main sur sa carrosserie et dit :

— En tout cas, il va falloir que tu te trouves une autre moto. Parce que quand je serai de nouveau grand, je la récupérerai et tant pis pour toi si tu t'es à pied !

3

Yazoo laisse entendre un petit rire et passe les bras autour du cou de Loz. Le laisse lui dévorer les lèvres et le guider doucement en direction du matelas. L'après-midi n'en est encore qu'à ses premières heures et le calme règne aussi bien à l'extérieur, qu'à l'intérieur de leur habitation – Kadaj étant dans sa chambre à faire une sieste.

— Faut que j'aille en ville après, lui dit Loz dans un souffle. Ma moto a un problème…

En réponse, Yazoo se contente d'émettre un bruit de gorge un peu distrait et lui passe les mains sous le t-shirt. Il peut sentir Loz frissonner sous ses caresses, ses lèvres se faire plus pressantes contre les siennes et…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre en grand. Un hoquet échappe à Loz, qui roule sur le côté et tourne la tête en direction du nouveau venu. Les cheveux en vrac et l'air encore à moitié ensommeillé, Kadaj marche vers leur lit.

Sans un mot, ils le regardent se hisser sur celui-ci, puis marcher à quatre pattes dans leur direction, où il tente de se faire une place entre eux. Se tortille, à la façon d'un ver de terre opiniâtre, sa tête lui servant de bélier. Comme il voit qu'il a du mal à progresser, il pousse un peu plus, donne des petits coups de tête, les fesses en l'air, jusqu'à ce que Yazoo ne lui dise :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

Et ne daigne s'écarter un peu sur le côté pour lui laisser une place. Il s'y tortille encore un moment, le temps de trouver une position confortable, avant de répondre :

— Je me suis réveillé et j'étais tout seul. Et j'aime pas être tout seul.

Ses frères s'échangent un regard. Kadaj, lui, a déjà fermé les yeux, sur le point de continuer sa sieste. Un soupir échappe à Yazoo.

— Tant pis…

Là-dessus, il rabat les couvertures sur Kadaj et, quoiqu'un peu frustré, s'allonge à ses côtés avec l'idée de se reposer un moment lui aussi…

4

— Tu Pues, va chercher !

Le soleil se couche à l'horizon et les rayons qui tombent ici-bas tournent lentement à l'orangêatre.

— Allez, va chercher !

Installé à la table de la cuisine, Yazoo a descendu la boîte de Sephiroth et en a étalé une partie du contenu devant lui. Entre ses doigts, une carte où s'exhibent les mots « Bon anniversaire ». Aucun nom sur celle-ci et l'adresse, au niveau de l'enveloppe, a été en partie arrachée.

— Va chercher, Tu Pues !

— Tu sais que c'est un chat, pas un chien ?

Loz est parti à Edge depuis un petit moment maintenant et Kadaj, devant leur maison, s'obstine à balancer un morceau de bois à Sac à Puces. Assis non loin de la porte, l'animal le regarde d'un air désintéressé; se léchouille parfois ici et là, avant de revenir à l'enfant qui, après avoir ramassé son morceau de bois, le lui lance à nouveau dans l'espoir qu'il se décidera enfin à faire ce qu'il attend de lui.

— Et alors ? C'est pas pour ça qu'il doit pas essayer.

— S'il ne comprend même pas de base ce que tu lui demandes…

L'expression entêtée, Kadaj va récupérer son morceau de bois et, le lançant à nouveau, répète :

— Va chercher, Tu Pues !

Yazoo lève les yeux au ciel, mais n'insiste pas. Préfère ranger la carte dans son enveloppe, avant de passer à un ensemble d'objets noués entre eux – lunettes rondes aux verres brisés, morceau de lame, ainsi qu'une chaîne rouillée à laquelle une plaque cabossée est attachée. Parmi les quelques objets que renferme la boîte, ceux-là en particulier sont une énigme pour lui. Le cordage qui les noue est abîmé et il distingue des traces brunâtres pouvant rappeler du sang. Aucun souvenir lié à eux n'est toutefois emmagasiné dans sa mémoire.

Les sourcils froncés, il les fait rouler entre ses doigts, cherche à y coller la moindre image, le moindre indice qui lui permettrait d'en percer le mystère, en vain. Comme à l'accoutumée, son esprit reste totalement vide et il va pour reposer le tout dans la boîte, quand une idée le frappe.

— Tu peux venir cinq minutes, Kadaj ?

Ce dernier, qui s'est à présent accroupi devant Sac à Puces et lui fait les gros yeux, redresse la tête. La seconde d'après, il se remet debout et trottine vers lui.

— Quoi ?

— Tends les mains, se contente de lui dire Yazoo, avant de laisser tomber les objets entre ses petites mains offertes.

Sans comprendre, Kadaj fronce les sourcils, tourne les intrus entre ses doigts, l'air soudain très suspicieux. La joue écrasée contre son poing, Yazoo questionne :

— Est-ce que ça t'évoque quelque chose ?

— Mhhh… c'est un truc qui vient du Wutai, je crois. Pourquoi ?

— Comment ça, qui vient du Wutai ?

Kadaj pince les lèvres et, tout jouant avec les extrémités des cordages, explique :

— Je sais pas… tu m'as demandé ce que ça m'évoquait, alors moi, je te réponds.

— Est-ce que tu sais à qui ça appartenait ?

Kadaj se concentre un moment, semble se perdre dans ses pensées, avant de hausser les épaules.

— Pas vraiment. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça a été récupéré pendant une bataille… le sang, là, dessus, il appartenait à des SOLDATS… ils sont morts, apparemment.

— Des SOLDATS ? répète Yazoo, de plus en plus intrigué.

— Des Premières classes, répond Kadaj. Mais c'est tout ce que je sais. Je suis même pas certain de savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient et… (Se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, comme pour mieux distinguer les objets qui s'amassent sur la table, il questionne :) C'est quoi tout ça ?

— Des souvenirs, répond Yazoo en tendant la main pour récupérer ceux qu'il a remis à Kadaj.

Puis les laissant retomber dans leur boîte, il attrape la photo où Sephiroth se trouve en compagnie d'Angeal et de Genesis.

— Est-ce que tu reconnais quelqu'un ?

Avec un froncement de sourcils, Kadaj observe le cliché. Et son expression, bientôt, se charge d'hostilité.

— En tout cas, je connais celui du milieu. Il s'appelle Sephiroth !

L'agressivité qui perce dans son ton, au moment où il prononce ce nom, surprend Yazoo.

— Est-ce que tu l'as déjà rencontré… ?

— Pas vraiment. Mais je l'ai senti dans la Rivière de la Vie.

— Il s'agit de notre grand frère.

— Je sais, mais je l'aime pas.

— Ah bon… ?

De plus en plus perdu, Yazoo a froncé les sourcils. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse questionner Kadaj sur les raisons de cette animosité, celui-ci explique :

— Il m'énerve. Il se croit supérieur et puis… avant, je lui en voulais aussi parce que je pensais que maman le préférait à moi. Mais en fait, c'est pas le cas. Tu sais, maman m'a dit qu'elle ne fait pas de préférence entre nous. Alors je peux plus le détester pour ça, mais… (Il secoue la tête.) Je continue à pas l'aimer. Et puis, il veut se servir de nos corps.

— Comment ça ?

Laissant tomber la photo sur la table, Kadaj vient en agripper le rebord de ses petites mains. Son regard soutient celui de Yazoo.

— Tu sais, quand j'ai accompli ma Réunion, je suis devenu lui.

Et comme Yazoo ne dit rien, trop surpris pour, il ajoute, presque avec rancœur :

— Je savais qu'une fois qu'on aurait accompli notre Réunion, il reviendrait. Qu'une fois qu'on serait devenus complets, alors, lui aussi nous rejoindrait, mais…

Il secoue la tête et adresse un regard noir à la photo de leur aîné.

— Je savais pas qu'il se servirait de notre corps pour ça.

Yazoo suit son regard. S'attarde sur ce visage qu'il a appris à connaître au cours de ces derniers mois.

— Il se sert de nos corps… ? répète-t-il, sans parvenir à identifier le sentiment qui l'habite en cet instant.

— Il veut pas mourir. Même maintenant, il continue de s'acharner. Je le sais, je l'ai encore senti dans la Rivière de la Vie. Il est prêt à tout pour ça, alors maman m'a dit de ne surtout pas l'approcher et, de toute façon, j'avais pas envie de le rencontrer…

— C'est elle qui voulait qu'on la retrouve, lui rappelle Yazoo. Elle savait forcément ce qu'il se produirait !

— Je lui ai posé la question, lui répond Kadaj en croisant les bras sur la table et en venant poser son menton dessus. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voulait qu'on devienne lui. Mais elle m'a dit que c'était pas le cas. Qu'elle pensait pas que ça arriverait. Et que c'est pour ça que, maintenant, on doit plus chercher à accomplir notre Réunion. Parce que sinon… on n'existera plus.

_J'en crois pas un mot… !_

Yazoo ignore d'où lui vient cette certitude, mais en cet instant, il est persuadé que cette femme qui se prétend être leur mère raconte n'importe quoi.

_D'ailleurs, je suis presque certain qu'elle ment aussi quand elle prétend être notre mère._

Là aussi, il est incapable de savoir d'où lui vient cette assurance, mais il est certain d'être dans le vrai. Rien de tout ça n'est logique, de toute façon. C'est elle qui leur a demandé de la retrouver. C'est elle qui voulait qu'ils accomplissent leur Réunion. Elle encore qui voulait qu'ils lui livrent les rênes de ce monde. Et maintenant, tout ça n'aurait plus d'importance ? Simplement parce que leur grand frère prendrait possession de leur corps une fois leur Réunion accomplie ?

_Quelle menteuse._

Ses yeux s'attardent à nouveau sur la photo de Sephiroth. Complètement perdu, il n'est plus certain de ses sentiments à son égard. Jusqu'alors, il l'avait trouvé fascinant, mais à présent…

_Est-ce qu'on ne représente qu'un moyen de revenir en ce monde, pour lui ?_

Et eux, est-ce qu'ils sont censés accepter ça ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce qu'on attend d'eux ?

_Qui es-tu exactement… ?_

Il remarque que Kadaj s'est remis à le fixer. Ce avec une intensité destinée à attirer son attention. Comme il hausse les sourcils en signe d'interrogation, celui-ci questionne :

— Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à Loz ?

— Tu vas devoir être plus précis.

— Tout à l'heure, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il t'aimait plus que moi et…

— Il ne m'aime pas davantage, le coupe Yazoo.

— C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Qu'il m'aimait autant, mais différemment. Mais il n'a pas su m'expliquer ce que ça voulait dire. Ni pourquoi il t'aimait différemment.

Yazoo émet un « Mhhhh… » songeur. La question semble plutôt compliquée, mais il décide simplement de la résumer à :

— La différence c'est que j'ai envie de coucher avec lui, mais pas avec toi.

Ce qui, bien entendu, ne satisfait pas du tout Kadaj.

— Oui, mais pourquoi ?

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? soupire Yazoo en commençant à ranger les objets qu'il a éparpillés sur la table. Il faudrait demander à mon corps, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il était capable de te répondre…

— Et c'est tout ? C'est juste ça qui fait que tu l'aimes différemment ?

— Sans doute pas. Non, si ça devait se résumer à ça, alors ça ne serait sans doute pas ce qu'on appelle être amoureux. Je suis sûr que je pourrais coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre sans avoir de sentiment pour lui… enfin, j'imagine. En vérité, je ne me vois pas tellement avoir de relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais… si ça devait arriver, je pense que je pourrais le faire sans avoir spécialement de sentiments.

— C'est du charabia, ce que tu racontes !

— C'est surtout que tu me demandes de mettre des mots sur quelque chose que je ne comprends pas vraiment.

— Donc… c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout ?

— Voilà.

— Pfff ! Tout comme Loz. Vous êtes vraiment trop nuls.

Le visage disparaissant de moitié derrière ses bras croisés, il semble bouder. Yazoo, qui referme le couvercle de la boîte, lui dit :

— Tu as encore peur qu'on t'abandonne, pas vrai… ? C'est pour ça que tu nous poses ce genre de questions…

Kadaj ne répond pas, mais son expression est on ne peut plus éloquente.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour que tu nous fasses de nouveau confiance ?

Et comme l'autre se contente de hausser les épaules, il ajoute :

— Loz te l'a sans doute déjà dit, mais ça n'a vraiment rien d'agréable. C'est même douloureux de penser que tu puisses croire qu'on serait capables de…

— Vous m'avez déjà laissé une fois.

— Mais on t'a expliqué pourquoi.

— Ça fait toujours mal quand même.

Avec un bruit de gorge, Yazoo se passe une main dans la nuque. Le regard un peu absent, son autre main est posée sur le dessus de la boîte.

— Est-ce que tu nous aimes toujours, au moins… ?

Pas de réponse du côté de Kadaj. Yazoo sent une boule se développer au niveau de son estomac. Grossir un peu plus à chaque seconde que le silence entre eux persiste.

— Kadaj ?

Cette fois, son frère hausse les épaules.

— Moi, commence-t-il. Je veux juste qu'on redevienne comme avant.

Ce qui ne répond pas à sa question, mais Yazoo sent bien qu'il aura du mal à faire avouer cette tête de mule. Il se console donc en songeant que si Kadaj ne les aimait plus, alors cette situation ne le toucherait pas autant.

— Ça n'arrivera pas, tu sais ? Moi et Loz, on ne compte pas rompre. Quant à toi…

Il parvient à esquisser un petit sourire.

— Regarde-toi ! Il suffirait d'un coup de vent pour que tu t'envoles. Tu parles d'un changement !

En réponse, Kadaj grogne. Yazoo laisse entendre un rire de gorge. Puis il repousse sa chaise en arrière et se lève.

— On va faire de notre mieux, d'accord ? Pour que tu te sentes de nouveau à ta place auprès de nous. Mais toi, il va aussi falloir que tu y mettes un peu du tien. (La boîte à présent entre ses mains, il ajoute :) Je range ça et puis je commence à préparer le dîner. En attendant, tu n'auras qu'à mettre la table et faire sa gamelle à Sac à Puces.

Toujours boudeur, Kadaj ne répond pas. Ne redresse finalement la tête qu'une fois Yazoo remonté à l'étage. Il renifle et marmonne :

— T'es vraiment qu'un idiot. Comme si je pouvais plus vous aimer !

Avant de trottiner en direction de l'extérieur et de lancer :

— Allez, Tu Pues ! Plus vite tu iras chercher, plus vite tu auras à manger !


	15. Chapter 15

**Scénette** **#1**

— Fais : Aaaaaah !

Un bol de chocolat chaud entre ses petites mains, Kadaj adresse un regard agacé à Yazoo. Assis près de lui, accoudé à la table et un sourire aux lèvres, son frère tend dans sa direction une cuillère pleine de céréales.

— Je sais manger tout seul !

Là-dessus, il porte son bol et ses lèvres et grommelle tout bas. Dans la salle de bain, le bruit de la douche se fait entendre et Loz émet une petite exclamation, comme il s'aventure sous le jet d'eau glacé. Rapprochant sa cuillère, Yazoo insiste :

— Fais : Aaaah !

Et à Kadaj de la repousser de la main.

— Je suis pas un bébé !

— Fais : Aaaah !

— Non, mais tu m'écoutes ?!

— Fais : Aaaaah, Kadaj.

La jouée écrasée contre son poing, Yazoo ne semble pas le moins du monde décidé à céder et Kadaj sait qu'il cherche encore à s'amuser avec lui – ce qu'il n'a eu de cesse de faire depuis qu'il est revenu. Il en profite parce qu'il est tout petit et s'énerver ne sert malheureusement à rien, sinon à jouer le jeu de son frère qui, pour une raison qu'il ne s'explique pas, semble le trouver encore plus mignon quand il se fâche.

— T'es chiant !

Dans la salle de bain, Loz gémit, avant de fermer le robinet de la douche. Inclinant la tête sur le côté, un petit sourire revient étirer les lèvres de Yazoo.

— Tu te décides ?

Le regard de Kadaj se fait plus noir encore, mais il daigne néanmoins capituler – conscient qu'il n'aura pas la paix sinon. Avec un grognement, il ouvre donc la bouche et la referme sur la cuillère que lui tend Yazoo. Les céréales ont eu le temps de refroidir et de devenir un peu pâteuses, ce qui le frustre au point d'accepter la nouvelle fournée que lui présente son frère. Cette fois, un « Mhh ! » de satisfaction lui échappe et, sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouve à prendre goût à la situation.

Au bout de quelques secondes de ce manège, un petit gloussement échappe à Yazoo.

— Tu vois que ça te plaît, finalement.

Et à Kadaj de se figer, la bouche grande ouverte – prête à se refermer sur la cuillère tendue dans sa direction. Se renfrognant, il se recule pour piailler :

— N'importe quoi !

— Menteur, réplique Yazoo en venant lui tirer doucement l'oreille.

— C'est toi qu'es un menteur, s'agace Kadaj en se dégageant. J'aime pas ça ! Et puis de toute façon, ajoute-t-il comme il peut voir le sourire de Yazoo s'élargir : t'es qu'un gros nul, voilà !

Quand Loz sort finalement de la salle de bain, les cheveux en vrac et encore tout frissonnant, il trouve Kadaj à bouder dans son coin, son bol de chocolat chaud à nouveau entre ses petites mains.

Tournant les yeux vers Yazoo, qui termine ses céréales avec un air plus que satisfait, il pousse un soupir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?

**Scénette** **#2**

Kadaj lorgne le nounours qu'on vient de lui mettre sous le nez. Accroupi à sa hauteur dans la cuisine, Loz a un sourire stupide aux lèvres et une lueur de joie enfantine dans le fond des yeux.

Revenant au nounours qui, un gros nœud rouge autour du cou, semble l'inviter à lui faire un câlin, Kadaj émet un reniflement dédaigneux.

— J'en veux pas !

Et à Loz de cligner stupidement des paupières, avant de bredouiller :

— Mais… je l'ai acheté pour toi.

— Eh bien garde-le. Moi, j'en ai pas besoin.

— Mais… !

— Pas besoin !

Là-dessus, il croise les bras. L'air déterminé de ceux qui sont décidés à ne pas céder cette fois. Ses frères commencent sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot à le traiter constamment comme s'il était un bébé. D'accord, il a sacrément rétréci, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se permettre de l'embêter comme ils le font !

Loz a l'air complètement chamboulé, à présent. Ses doigts resserrent leur prise sur le jouet, s'enfoncent un peu plus dans sa fourrure et, avec un sourire maladroit, il insiste :

— Mais il est tout doux. Essaye, je suis sûr qu'il va te plaire…

— J'ai dit non ! Et en plus, il est moche !

Ce qui est faux, bien sûr. Même lui doit reconnaître qu'il est mignon et, s'il avait été seul, peut-être l'aurait-il pris dans ses bras. Mais dans la situation présente, il ne se laissera pas aller à pareille faiblesse. Non, il va plutôt leur prouver qu'il est toujours le même et que c'est pas un nounours attendrissant qui parviendra à le faire fondre !

Les yeux de Loz se sont emplis de larmes. Il laisse entendre un gémissement, renifle, tente de les retenir, de faire bonne figure, hasarde même un autre sourire, avant de finalement craquer. Les premières larmes roulent sur ses joues et il se remet à gémir, le nez bientôt rouge.

— Et arrête de pleurer, s'agace Kadaj. J'ai rien fait de mal, alors pourquoi tu pleures ?

Mais bien sûr, Loz ne parvient pas à se calmer. Il continue ses reniflements, attirant finalement l'attention de Yazoo, qui jusque-là occupé à préparer leur dîner, lance :

— Ça t'amuse de lui faire de la peine ?

Puis, s'accroupissant près de Loz, il lui passe un bras en travers des épaules. Dans son regard, une lueur sévère.

— J'espère que tu es fier de toi.

— C'est pas ma faute ! trépigne Kadaj. C'est vous qu'arrêtez pas de m'embêter !

— Il voulait te faire plaisir, et toi, tu es méchant avec lui.

— Je lui ai rien demandé !

— C'est rien, Yaz', pleurniche Loz en s'essuyant les yeux sur sa manche. S'il l'aime pas, je vais le garder pour moi.

Et à Yazoo d'offrir un regard encore plus dur à Kadaj.

— Quoi ?! s'exclame celui-ci. Il a dit que c'était rien !

— Prends cette peluche.

— Mais puisqu'il a dit…

— Prends cette peluche, Kadaj !

Kadaj voudrait résister, mais pour une raison qu'il ignore, il a du mal à tenir tête à Yazoo depuis qu'il est revenu. Quand celui-ci commence à s'agacer contre lui, il se retrouve presque impuissant. Furieux, oui, énervé contre lui-même également, mais incapable de désobéir à son frère bien longtemps.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant !_

C'est donc en bougonnant qu'il accepte finalement la peluche de la discorde. Faisant plus de la moitié de sa taille, celle-ci est lourde et moelleuse. Son pelage tout doux lui chatouille le nez – qu'il retrousse, comme il se croit sur le poing d'éternuer.

Venant déposer un baiser sur la tempe de Loz, Yazoo lui dit doucement :

— Tu vois qu'il l'aime, ton cadeau. (Puis revenant à Kadaj, il ajoute :) Fais-lui un câlin pour lui montrer à quel point tu l'aimes.

— Pourquoi je devrais… ?!

Loz se remettant à pleurnicher, l'expression de Yazoo se fait de nouveau sévère. Kadaj pousse un soupir. Il a en marre de ces deux idiots. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il a hâte d'être grand de nouveau !

Il serre donc le nounours plus fort dans ses bras et enfouit le visage dans sa fourrure. La sensation est vraiment agréable et le jouet de la bonne dimension pour un câlin. Raffermissant sa prise, il peut sentir un sourire lui monter aux lèvres.

_Finalement, il est chouette !_

Et certainement qu'il sera un compagnon idéal pour ses siestes et autres moments de détente solitaires.

— Tu vois que tu t'y fais.

Rouvrant les yeux, il se hérisse en découvrant que Yazoo a sorti son téléphone portable – dont l'objectif est braqué dans sa direction.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'agace-t-il en relâchant le nounours, qui tombe à terre.

— J'immortalise un moment touchant.

— T'as pris des photos ?!

— Mieux, j'ai filmé.

Dans un reniflement, Loz essuie ses joues sur sa manche. Kadaj, lui,émet un cri indigné.

— Efface ça !

Et à Yazoo, qui redresse le menton, de répondre :

— Pas question : ce sera un de nos précieux souvenirs de famille.

De plus en plus scandalisé, Kadaj ouvre et referme la bouche. Il comprend toutefois qu'il n'a aucunement les moyens d'obliger son frère à effacer la vidéo en question, aussi son visage ne tarde-t-il pas à tourner au cramoisi. Et c'est d'une voix agressive qu'il lance :

— T'es qu'un crétin ! Vous êtes tous les deux des crétins ! J'en ai vraiment trop marre !

Là-dessus, il tourne les talons et s'enfuit en traînant son nounours derrière lui. Son pas ne tarde pas à se faire entendre dans l'escalier et, au moment où la porte de sa chambre claque, Loz pousse un soupir.

— Arrête de l'embêter…

— J'y peux rien, glousse Yazoo en refermant son portable. Il est beaucoup trop mignon.

**Scénette** **#3**

Kadaj pousse un cri et se débat contre l'étreinte de Yazoo qui, avec un gloussement, vient le couvrir de baisers.

Fatigué et ne voulant pas faire sa sieste seul, il avait été plutôt heureux – en poussant la porte de la chambre de ses frères – de découvrir Yazoo allongé sur son lit. Comme celui-ci semblait dormir, il avait commis l'erreur de ne pas se méfier. L'avait rejoint pour se pelotonner contre lui, mais…

_En fait, c'était un piège !_

— Arrête, Yazoo !

— Pas envie, lui répond son frère qui lui dépose un bisou bruyant sur la joue.

Rouge de colère, Kadaj se tortille et parvient à se retourner pour lui envoyer un coup de pied.

— T'en profites juste parce que t'es plus grand et plus fort que moi !

Et à Yazoo de répondre avec un large sourire :

— Exactement.

Avant de recommencer ses attaques sous les exclamations de plus en plus indignées de Kadaj. Attiré par leur raffut, Loz passe la tête dans la chambre.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

En réponse, Kadaj tend une main suppliante dans sa direction.

— Aide-moi ! Il veut pas me lâcher !

— Séance bisous, explique Yazoo qui, dépeigné, semble très fier de lui.

Le regard soudain pétillant Loz s'approche du lit et se désigne du doigt.

— Oh ! Je peux lui faire des bisous moi aussi ?

Ce qui arrache un rire à Yazoo. De plus en plus furieux, Kadaj s'énerve :

— Vous êtes que des gros nuls tous les deux ! Je vous déteste. Vous allez voir, quand je serai redevenu grand, vous…

Recommençant à se tortiller, il parvient à échapper aux griffes de Yazoo, à qui il adresse un regard noir. Couché sur le flanc, celui-ci a maintenant l'expression du gros matou repu sur le point de ronronner.

— Allez, laisse-le un peu tranquille, soupire Loz en venant poser une main sur le crâne d'un Kadaj encore plus dépeigné que leur frère.

Puis il s'étend à son tour sur le lit dans un « Ouf ! ». Encore méfiant, Kadaj a rivé son regard en direction de Yazoo, comme s'il le soupçonnait de lui préparer un sale coup.

Loz porte une main à sa bouche et laisse entendre un bâillement. Ces derniers jours, il a l'impression de passer beaucoup de temps à faire l'arbitre entre ces deux-là. Il leur arrivait déjà de se disputer par le passé, mais c'est encore pire maintenant.

_Même si c'est pas forcément méchant…_

Car s'il y a bien quelque chose dont il est certain, c'est que ses frères s'adorent. Et même s'il râle et s'énerve beaucoup, Kadaj recherche tout autant la compagnie de Yazoo que la sienne.

Venu s'étendre contre lui, Kadaj a passé son petit bras en travers de sa poitrine. Le regard rivé en direction du plafond, Loz lui caresse distraitement les cheveux et peut entendre Yazoo se rapprocher. Mais au lieu d'enquiquiner leur frère, c'est lui qui se retrouve la cible de son attention – ou plutôt de ses lèvres qui viennent lui déposer des baisers rapides de sa tempe jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il va d'ailleurs pour lui rendre son baiser quand Kadaj, qui a rouvert les yeux, grogne :

— Je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêter ça.

— On est jaloux ? répond Yazoo.

— N'importe quoi !

— Tu entends ça, Loz ? Il veut bien qu'on lui fasse des bisous, finalement. Quelle girouette, c'est incroyable !

— J'en veux pas de tes bisous !

En réponse, Loz vient embrasser le front de Yazoo et ignore le coup de pied que lui envoie Kadaj pour sa peine.

Ça finit toujours comme ça, de toute façon. Yazoo énerve Kadaj jusqu'à ce que celui-ci finisse par faire la tête et qu'il s'en aille en pestant, pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de meilleure humeur.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, celui-ci ne semble pas décidé à les quitter. Bien au chaud entre lui et Yazoo, il se contente de fermer à nouveau les yeux en grognant, ses petits doigts venant agripper le t-shirt de Loz.

L'observant, Yazoo vient poser la tête contre l'épaule de Loz. Un sourire est apparu sur ses lèvres quand il murmure à l'oreille de ce dernier :

— Quand il sera endormi, je vous prendrai en photo tous les deux.

**Scénette #4**

— Vrooum ! VROOOOOOOUM !

Installé à table avec, à sa gauche, la boîte de Sephiroth et, à sa droite, une tasse de café déjà tiède, Yazoo relève les yeux du journal de leur aîné pour les poser sur Loz et Kadaj. Tous deux accroupis à terre, ils semblent s'amuser comme des petits fous.

Lors d'une de ses dernières virées sur la plaque, Loz a ramené une caisse pleine de jouets qui fait leur bonheur depuis. Et s'il y a encore quelques jours, Kadaj détestait être surpris à ne serait-ce que câliner son nounours, il s'en donne cette après-midi-là à cœur joie avec la petite voiture qu'il tient dans sa main et fait slalomer entre les différents jouets éparpillés par terre.

De son côté, Loz a jeté son dévolu sur un Chocobo – sur lequel il a tant bien que mal installé la figurine d'un homme à qui il manque un bras. Il est au moins aussi bruyant et enthousiaste que Kadaj et fonce dans tout ce qui se présente sur son passage.

Yazoo les regarde faire, peut les voir se rentrer dedans, avant de repartir chacun de leur côté en zigzaguant, comme si leurs jouets venaient de subir des dommages. Le visage dissimulé de moitié derrière le journal, il tourne finalement les yeux vers Sacs à Puces qui, en boule sur la chaise près de lui, semble lui aussi suivre de son œil unique les faits et gestes des deux autres.

— Tu sais quoi, Sac à Puces ? Je regrette de ne plus avoir assez de place sur mon portable pour filmer ça.

Et tout en songeant qu'il va devoir trouver un moyen de le vider sans perdre son contenu, il retourne à sa lecture avec un petit sourire.

**Scénette** **#5**

La porte s'ouvre sur un faible grincement. À l'extérieur, le soleil est en train de se coucher, plongeant petit à petit la pièce dans le noir. Kadaj est étendu sur son lit. La respiration paisible, sa couverture rejetée sur le côté après une lutte qui l'a fait s'entortiller dedans, il serre contre lui son ours en peluche.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Loz et Yazoo.

— Tu vois, murmure ce dernier, je t'avais dit qu'il devait être en train de dormir.

Dans la cuisine, leur dîner est déjà prêt et n'attend plus qu'eux. N'entendant toutefois pas Kadaj dévaler les escaliers, alors qu'à cette heure il a tendance à être affamé, les deux sont donc venus voir ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer.

Une moue vient retrousser la lèvre de Loz.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On le réveille ?

Yazoo ne répond pas tout de suite. Une main posée contre l'encadrement de la porte, il observe leur frère – qui n'a plus rien à voir avec le petit monstre qu'il incarne en temps normal. Quiconque poserait les yeux sur lui en cet instant ne verrait rien d'autre qu'un enfant – un enfant parfaitement inoffensif et presque normal, pour peu que l'on daigne fermer les yeux sur sa couleur de cheveux.

— Mieux vaut le laisser dormir, décide-t-il. On pourra toujours lui réchauffer son repas.

Et puis ça leur fera un peu de temps rien que pour tous les deux. Ce qui, actuellement, est un luxe qui tend à se faire un peu trop rare.

— Mais il aime pas manger tout seul, lui rappelle Loz.

— On garde le dessert de côté et on le prendra avec lui.

En réponse, Loz opine du chef.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne fait toutefois mine de se reculer et, au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence, pendant lesquelles tous deux se contentent d'observer leur frère; heureux de le savoir là, à présent, avec eux, Yazoo laisse entendre un soupir.

— J'espère qu'il restera toujours ainsi : je n'ai aucune envie de vivre sa crise d'adolescence.

Et avant que Loz ne puisse lui signifier qu'il dit ça surtout parce qu'il le trouve beaucoup trop mignon sous cette forme, Yazoo referme doucement la porte de la chambre.


	16. Chapter 16

1

Yazoo frissonne, comme les mains chaudes de Loz partent à l'exploration de son corps. Ses lèvres, jusque-là posées contre les siennes, les abandonnent pour aller se perdre du côté de sa mâchoire, puis de son cou, embrassant, puis mordillant ici et là.

Le lit grince un peu quand ils s'écartent pour se débarrasser de ce qu'il leur reste de vêtements. Son pantalon atterrissant au pied du matelas, Yazoo entreprend d'aider Loz à se séparer du sien, laissant au passage ses lèvres s'attarder le long de son épaule, traçant un chemin jusqu'à l'oreille de son frère qui gémit au moment où il vient la mordiller et…

— Arrêtez ça !

Tous deux un peu essoufflés, ils tournent un regard lointain en direction d'un Kadaj qui, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte, ne semble pas du tout content de découvrir à quoi ils passent leur temps pendant sa sieste.

— Je savais bien que je devais pas vous laisser seuls, grogne-t-il en traînant son nounours derrière lui. On peut vraiment pas vous faire confiance !

D'abord sans réaction, ses frères le regardent approcher, puis se hisser sur leur lit pour venir y crapahuter à quatre pattes. La déception s'imprime finalement sur le visage de Loz qui soupire et adresse un regard désolé à Yazoo.

— Et rhabillez-vous, poursuit Kadaj, en serrant son nounours contre lui. J'ai pas envie de dormir avec vous si vous êtes pas habillés.

Yazoo sent une pointe d'agacement monter en lui.

— On est occupés, Kadaj.

— Et moi je suis fatigué.

— Tu as une chambre, si tu tiens tant que ça à dormir.

— Mais moi, c'est avec vous que je veux dormir. J'aime pas être seul et en plus, si je vous laisse, vous en profitez pour faire n'importer quoi.

Et l'air plus buté que jamais, Kadaj se roule en boule à leurs côtés et ferme les yeux, le nez dans la fourrure de son ours en peluche. Yazoo, qui ne l'a toujours pas quitté des yeux, sent quelque chose se briser en lui. Une barrière qu'il avait érigée et qui lui permettait jusque-là de faire preuve de patience envers leur frère et ses caprices.

— Oh et puis merde, dit-il, tant pis pour toi.

Avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de Loz et de s'approcher pour l'embrasser. Un glapissement échappe à ce dernier.

— Ya… Yazoo !

— Hé, je vous ai dit d'arrêter ça, piaille Kadaj en redressant la tête.

— S'il a envie de rester, réplique Yazoo en se rapprochant encore. Alors qu'il reste, ça m'est égal : mais qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre après.

Une exclamation indignée échappe à Kadaj. Loz, lui, doit repousser son frère et bafouille :

— A… arrête. J'ai pas du tout envie de le faire devant lui et…

Ce qui lui vaut d'être récompensé par un regard noir de la part de Yazoo. Soudain dans ses petits souliers, Loz détourne les yeux. Kadaj, lui, a pincé les lèvres, l'air franchement en pétard.

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendra pas ce qu'il souhaite, Yazoo grogne et libère finalement son frère pour se lever. Et le voyant marcher vers la porte, Loz lance, non sans un soupçon de panique :

— Où… où tu vas ?

— Me débrouiller tout seul, lui répond Yazoo. Puisque visiblement tu n'es pas intéressé.

L'instant d'après, la porte claque derrière lui.

2

L'air penaud, Loz rejoint le rez-de-chaussée. Il a laissé Kadaj dans leur lit – où il s'est finalement endormi – et trouve Yazoo à table, en train de fumer.

— On avait dit que tu fumerais pas à l'intérieur, dit-il d'une voix plaintive.

— Et on avait dit que tu assumerais notre relation, lui réplique Yazoo en crachant un nuage de fumée.

— Je l'assume ! Tu sais bien que je l'assume ! Je t'embrasse même devant lui et…

— Loz, je suis énervé.

— Je… je sais…

— Et frustré.

— C'est pas comme si on le faisait plus du tout, lui dit Loz en prenant lui aussi place à table. La dernière fois, on l'a bien fait…

— Dans la salle de bain, oui. Sans vraiment prendre notre temps et sans aucun confort.

Loz baisse la tête. Les mains croisées sur la table, il ne sait trop quoi répondre. Il est conscient que la situation n'est pas toujours facile… qu'ils ne peuvent plus faire comme avant, maintenant que Kadaj est revenu, mais… ils savaient bien l'un comme l'autre que c'est ce qui arriverait. Et en ce qui le concerne, il préfère devoir faire quelques sacrifices et savoir Kadaj à leurs côtés, que l'inverse.

Néanmoins, il voit bien qu'il aura du mal à faire comprendre ça à Yazoo. Celui-ci est vraiment énervé et comme chaque fois qu'il l'est, il se sent vraiment perdu. À ce point en insécurité qu'il voudrait disparaître dans un trou de souri et ne plus en ressortir tant que l'orage n'aura pas daigné se calmer. Parce si son frère ne se met pas souvent en colère, une fois qu'il a atteint sa limite, il peut être encore bien plus effrayant que Kadaj.

Prenant une dernière bouffée de son mégot, Yazoo écrase finalement celui-ci dans la coupelle qu'il a posée près de lui. Puis, il se passe les mains le long du visage, laisse celles-ci glisser jusqu'à son menton, avant d'ajouter :

— Je suis vraiment heureux qu'il soit revenu.

Loz redresse timidement la tête.

— Oui, moi aussi.

— Et je ne veux plus jamais le perdre.

— Pa… pareil.

— Mais il ne peut pas exiger de nous que l'on renonce à notre intimité.

— Heu…

— Je veux dire qu'il n'a pas le droit de nous empêcher de nous envoyer en l'air !

En réponse, Loz soupire. Même s'il partage sa frustration, il ne croit pas que se disputer avec Kadaj arrangera les choses. Au contraire, ils risquent juste de l'effrayer plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Et lui qui croit qu'ils pourraient ne plus l'aimer va se sentir complètement menacé, c'est sûr, s'ils commencent à lui faire sentir que sa présence peut parfois les déranger.

— Yaz', laisse tomber, d'accord ? Ça fait pas longtemps qu'il est revenu… et puis, il est tout petit maintenant. C'est normal qu'il soit un peu difficile.

— Tu sais que ça ne s'améliorera pas avec le temps ?

Et comme Loz ne répond pas, Yazoo vient croiser les mains derrière sa nuque et ajoute :

— Si on commence à lui passer ses caprices maintenant, ce sera encore plus difficile de lui demander de faire des efforts après.

— Tu sais bien qu'il est comme ça parce qu'il a peur.

— Je sais. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit lui rendre service que d'aller toujours dans son sens. Il doit apprendre que ce n'est pas parce que les choses ne tournent pas toujours comme il l'entend…

— Yaz'…

— Que ça signifie qu'il est en danger… ou pas désiré ou… peu importe. Tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, maintenant, c'est si tu es avec moi ou si je vais devoir me disputer avec lui seul.

Loz pousse un gémissement. Il déteste se retrouver à devoir prendre parti pour l'un ou pour l'autre de ses frères. Parce qu'il sait que quand il le fait, celui délaissé risque de se sentir blessé – ce qui est clairement la dernière chose qu'il souhaite.

— Tout ce que je veux, moi, c'est qu'on s'entende bien tous les trois…

— Et on s'entend bien, la plupart du temps, lui rappelle Yazoo. C'est juste qu'il y a des choses sur lesquelles on n'est pas d'accord et qu'il vaut mieux régler tout de suite.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, au juste ? C'est pas comme si on pouvait lui dire de partir et… et si tu le faisais, de toute façon, je te laisserais pas faire.

Yazoo prend une inspiration et soutient un moment le regard de Loz – se demande si celui-ci le pense vraiment capable d'une chose pareille.

— Non, Loz, je ne veux pas lui demander de partir. Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux plus jamais le perdre. Mais je crois que ce n'est pas trop demander que d'exiger d'avoir des moments juste pour toi et moi. Et surtout, qu'il les respecte…

3

— Kadaj ?

L'interpellé redresse la tête. Assis près de leur maison en compagnie de Tu Pues – Alias Le Chat, alias Sac à Puces –, il caresse l'animal quand Yazoo s'avance vers lui. En retrait, Loz se tient, l'air aussi malheureux qu'inquiet. Kadaj sent aussitôt monter en lui un mauvais pressentiment et, Yazoo s'accroupissant à sa hauteur, lance :

— Quoi ?

L'air déjà sur la défensive et ses petits poings fermés, comme s'il s'apprêtait à se battre. Yazoo, lui, a retrouvé ce visage peu expressif qui lui est habituel.

— Tu sais que Loz et moi sommes en couple, n'est-ce pas ? attaque-t-il. Je sais que tu as du mal avec cette idée, mais les faits sont là : nous sommes ensemble. Et surtout, ce n'est pas près de changer. Voilà pourquoi nous pensons que…

— Je vous dérange, c'est ça ? le coupe Kadaj.

Et dans son expression, une agressivité naissante. Yazoo cligne doucement des yeux, avant de reprendre :

— Il arrive que tu nous déranges et tu sais pertinemment de quels moments je parle. Tu le sais d'autant mieux que tu le fais exprès. Ça ne veut pas dire que l'on ne t'aime plus, ou qu'on ne veut plus de toi ou… n'importe quelle bêtise que tu pourrais t'être mise dans le crâne, juste que comme nous sommes en couple, on peut avoir besoin de certains moments pour se retrouver juste tous les deux.

— Toi aussi tu penses ça ? lance Kadaj à l'intention de Loz. Toi aussi, tu veux plus que je sois avec vous ?

En réponse, Loz se recroqueville, presque au bord des larmes. Yazoo lui a demandé de ne pas intervenir et c'est pourquoi il ne répond pas. Son expression, toutefois, est assez éloquente pour que l'on comprenne combien toute cette situation le fait souffrir. D'un doigt, Yazoo oblige Kadaj à regarder de nouveau dans sa direction.

— Tu essayes encore de tout déformer, alors que la seule chose que l'on te demande c'est de nous laisser une fois de temps en temps tranquilles. Dormir une nuit sans nous ne va pas te tuer.

— Mais j'aime pas être tout seul…

— Et il en va de même pour les moments où tu sais que nous sommes occupés. Je ne veux plus que tu nous déranges dans ces moments-là et…

— Vous voulez vraiment plus de moi, en fait, le coupe Kadaj, en baissant la tête, l'air de celui qui se retient de pleurer.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

— Si. Si parce que moi je sais que vous allez de plus en plus souvent me demander d'être juste tous les deux. Et qu'au bout d'un moment, vous allez vous dire que vous serez juste mieux sans moi. Et alors je serai obligé de partir… ou de rester tout le temps tout seul dans mon coin et…

Yazoo prend une inspiration, avant d'expirer par le nez. Ce n'est pas croyable d'être aussi bouché.

Ses deux mains viennent se poser sur les épaules de Kadaj, mettant fin à sa litanie. Deux grands yeux luisants de larmes se lèvent dans sa direction.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtises ? lui dit Yazoo, l'air profondément blasé. Je te parle juste de pouvoir m'envoyer tranquillement en l'air, Kadaj, pas de tourner nymphomane. Tu as vraiment cru qu'on allait le faire du matin jusqu'au soir ?

Puis, posant une main sur le crâne de son frère, il ajoute :

— Ce soir, tu dors dans ta chambre. (Et comme il le voit ouvrir la bouche pour protester, il tranche :) Fin de la discussion.

Avant de se tourner vers Loz et de soupirer. Bon, maintenant, il lui reste encore à rassurer celui-là s'il veut pouvoir profiter de leur nuit…

4

Les doigts de Loz se crispent un peu plus sur ses draps. Dans la chambre d'à côté, il peut entendre les protestations et les pleurs de Kadaj gagner en intensité. L'envie de se précipiter pour aller le consoler est forte en lui, mais Yazoo lui a interdit de s'en mêler. Et il ne veut vraiment pas l'énerver davantage.

_Mais on devrait pas lui faire de la peine comme ça._

Il comprend ce que ressent Yazoo, parce que lui aussi, il est toujours un peu frustré quand Kadaj vient les déranger, mais… mais quand même ! C'est leur frère et il ne veut pas qu'il se sente délaissé.

_Mais si j'interviens, Yazoo va croire que j'assume pas notre relation. Et… et c'est lui qui risque d'être malheureux. Et j'ai pas envie de lui faire du mal._

Seulement, il n'a pas non plus envie de faire du mal à Kadaj et, de son avis, c'est ce qu'ils sont en train de faire en cet instant même.

Le cul entre deux chaises, il ne peut donc que rester là, à se ronger les sangs. Ses yeux se remplissent à nouveau de larmes et il renifle, s'oblige à ne pas les laisser couler. Dans le couloir, il peut entendre Yazoo dire :

— C'est comme ça et c'est tout, Kadaj. Maintenant tu restes au lit ou je vais vraiment m'énerver !

Un dernier sanglot répond à Yazoo. L'instant d'après, Loz peut entendre son pas faire grincer le plancher.

— Il est vraiment infernal quand il s'y met, soupire son frère en refermant la porte de leur chambre derrière lui.

Loz ne répond pas, se sentant de plus en plus coupable. Faisant le tour du lit, Yazoo se laisse tomber dessus à la renverse. Un sourire aguicheur apparaît sur ses lèvres quand il dit :

— Enfin, maintenant, on devrait avoir un peu de temps rien que pour nous deux.

Puis il se redresse pour se glisser sous les couvertures et se rapprocher de Loz. Mais au moment où il lui passe une main dans la nuque, celui-ci se crispe, le regard tourné sur le côté. Yazoo fronce les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Dans le silence qui s'ensuit, ils peuvent tous deux entendre les sanglots de Kadaj qui se poursuivent. Loz se tortille, dodeline un peu de la tête, avant de répondre, sans toutefois oser regarder Yazoo :

— Je… je sais pas si c'est très bien ce qu'on fait.

— C'est juste pour ce soir. Demain, il reviendra dormir avec nous.

— Oui, mais… il est en train de pleurer et…

— Il va se calmer.

— Et demain, il risque de nous en vouloir. En plus, il doit vraiment avoir l'impression qu'on l'aime plus, maintenant.

— Loz… ?

Loz se mord la lèvre et baisse la tête. Il peut sentir le regard de Yazoo s'attarder sur lui, se faire de plus en plus lourd, mais il s'obstine à ne pas le lui rendre. Finalement, la main de son frère quitte sa nuque.

— Est-ce que tu veux le faire, oui ou non ?

Loz ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais la referme presque aussitôt. Perdant finalement patience, Yazoo lui attrape le menton d'une main et le force à regarder dans sa direction.

— Je t'ai posé une question, Loz.

— Je…, commence-t-il. J'ai pas envie de le faire s'il est en train de pleurer… et qu'il se sent malheureux.

Et au regard de Yazoo de se durcir aussitôt.

— Donc si je comprends bien, je vais encore devoir me la mettre derrière l'oreille ?

— Yaz', je…

Avec un bruit de bouche agacé, Yazoo le relâche. À présent, ce n'est plus la colère seule que Loz peut lire sur son visage, mais également la douleur. Il vient de le blesser et ça lui fait horriblement mal à lui aussi. Seulement… seulement dans ces conditions, vraiment, il ne peut pas s'imaginer prendre du plaisir.

Sans même chercher à en discuter davantage, Yazoo éteint la lampe fixée au-dessus de lui et se couche sur le côté, tournant le dos à son frère. Une main sous sa tête, il peut entendre Loz se dandiner et émettre un « Heu… ».

Une seconde, deux secondes, puis un froissement lui parvient. Et son froncement de sourcils s'accentuant, c'est d'une voix sèche qu'il lance :

— Ne me touche pas !

La main de Loz s'arrête à quelques centimètres de son épaule.

— Mais…

— Non. Si je n'ai pas ce que je veux, alors il n'y a pas de raison qu'il en aille différemment pour toi.

— Mais, je…

— Bonne nuit !

De plus en plus malheureux, Loz rétracte sa main. Tous les soirs, depuis qu'ils ont repris connaissance dans la tour Shinra, ils s'endorment pourtant l'un contre l'autre. Et même quand Kadaj est avec eux, ils trouvent toujours une solution pour être suffisamment en contact. Mais il semblerait que ce soir, il va devoir faire une croix sur ce petit rituel. Qu'il va lui falloir s'endormir seul, dans son coin et, qu'en plus du reste, il y a peu de chance pour que Yazoo soit de meilleure humeur le lendemain matin.

Avec un reniflement, il éteint à son tour la lampe qui pend au-dessus de lui et se couche sur le flanc. Ramenant les couvertures jusqu'à son menton, il renifle à nouveau, avant de se mettre à pleurnicher…

5

Kadaj se réveille en sursaut. Épuisé à force de pleurer, il s'est endormi sans s'en rendre compte et, à présent, il a du mal à se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouve. Les ténèbres dans la pièce sont opaques. L'effraient au plus profond de son être. Ses petites mains tâtonnent tout autour de lui, à la recherche de ses frères, mais tout ce qu'il trouve est son ours en peluche.

Alors, il se souvient. Se rappelle que Yazoo a insisté pour qu'il dorme seul et que Loz n'a même pas pris sa défendre. Qu'il a laissé faire Yazoo sans jamais intervenir et qu'aucun des deux n'est venu le consoler, malgré ses pleurs.

Des larmes revenant border ses yeux, il renifle et essuie rageusement sur sa manche celles qui roulent déjà le long de ses joues. Il en a marre de Yazoo. Tout ça, c'est de sa faute. Il a monté Loz contre lui et à cause de ça, il se retrouve tout seul. Il était pas du tout comme ça, avant. Non, avant, il lui obéissait. Mais maintenant… maintenant qu'il a cette taille ridicule, il ne l'écoute plus du tout.

— C'est pas juste… !

Il leur a pourtant dit et répété qu'il ne voulait pas être mis à l'écart. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne l'écoutent pas ?

— Ils ont plus besoin de moi, c'est sûr…

Alors qu'avant, c'était différent. Avant, c'est lui qui prenait les décisions dans leur groupe et que leur mère avait désigné. Mais aujourd'hui, tout ça est bien fini. Leur existence a changé du tout au tout et son rôle de meneur a volé en éclat.

— Je veux pas dormir tout seul, gémit-il en appuyant son front contre ses genoux.

Seulement, il sait que s'il essaye de rejoindre ses frères, Yazoo va se fâcher et le ramener ici.

— Mais moi, je veux pas qu'ils m'abandonnent. Je veux rester avec eux. Même si je leur suis plus utile à rien…

Tout en reniflant, il redresse la tête. Son regard se porte en direction de la fenêtre à sa droite, devant laquelle ont été tirés de fins rideaux. Glissant hors de son lit, il marche vers elle, repousse les voilures sur le côté et vient coller son nez contre la vitre. À l'extérieur, le calme plat, rien qui ne puisse le distraire un peu et lui faire oublier sa situation.

Quand il recule, son nez a laissé une trace sur la vitre. Il renifle, l'essuie de sa manche, avant de souffler afin de la couvrir de buée. Du bout du doigt, il y trace quelques formes incertaines et incline la tête sur le côté.

Ce qu'il faudrait, en fait, c'est que quelqu'un possédant de l'autorité sur ses frères leur dise de mieux se comporter avec lui.

— Je suis sûr que maman pourrait faire quelque chose…

Non seulement ça, mais en plus, si elle le leur interdit de l'abandonner, alors ils seront obligés de le garder pour toujours à leurs côtés.

— Faut que j'aille voir maman !

La chose décidée, il attrape ses chaussures posées près de son lit et trottine jusqu'à la porte. Dans la chambre de ses frères, plus de lumière. La respiration forte de Loz lui parvient et Yazoo doit lui aussi dormir. Il n'en traverse pas moins le couloir sur la pointe des pieds et descend les marches avec tout autant de précaution.

Dans la cuisine, il peut apercevoir Tu Pues qui, roulé en boule sur une chaise, redresse la tête à son arrivée. Les yeux du chat luisent au creux de la nuit et Kadaj porte un doigt à ses lèvres avant de lui intimer le silence d'un « Chut ! ».

Puis il passe ses chaussures et, après un dernier regard en direction de l'escalier qu'il vient de quitter, ouvre la porte d'entrée et file dans la nuit…


End file.
